To Find His Heart
by shyprincess82
Summary: Gaara has never had anyone to look at him without fear in their eyes. Hinata accepts a mission to Suna and takes a certain intrest in the young Kazekage. Will Hinata be able to help Gaara to find his heart?
1. The Arrival

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, but if i did I would definatley have Gaara and Hinata together.

**Gaara**: So whats this story about anyways?

**Shyprincess**:Well if i told you that then it would ruin it for all my readers

**Gaara**:You don't have any readers

**Shyprincess**:Oh but i will...there are many gaahina fans out there!

**Gaara**: And this is your first fanfiction?

**Shyprincess**:(suspiciously)... yes

**Gaara**:Well it better hold mild intrest to me then

**Shyprincess**:Wow your cranky you need Hinata lovin

**Gaara**: And that is why I'm here for you to correct that problem...write fangirl write!

**Shyprincess**: *types away*

Gaara considered himself to be a very patient person, but there was only so much that he could take from his siblings excitment. Gaara had accepted the Hokage's offer to let some of the leaf ninjas come here and help train the new ninjas of Suna for the chunin exams that were being held in 3 months time. Gaara had been a little worried with the lack of ninjas that were in Suna after the great ninja war and was very grateful to the Hokage offering extra help. After Naruto had been elected Hokage both Suna and Konoha had reached a stronger alliance with one another. Gaara started rubbing his temples in a frustrating matter trying to dull the headache he knew would appear after listening to Temari go on about her excitment of the leaf ninjas arrival. Temari has been dating the lazy ninja from the leaf for about 2 years now, and although he was happy that she fount someone special in her life she really could start making his head hurt.

"So, when is the expected time of arrival ?" Temari asked her baby brother not bothering to hide her excitment.

"They should be arriving sometime before noon Temari, that is all I know." Gaara said annoyed with his sister.

"Besides Shikamaru coming, did Naruto even bother telling you who else would be coming."Temari asked.

"Naruto told me that he was sending his best over here to help Temari. I trust that Naruto wouldn't send anyone uncapable of doing the job. Besides Shikamaru, there will be 3 others arriving to help train the kids."Gaara stated.

"Well I hope Naruto sends us some sexy females this way. Suna is always in need of some extra pretty ninjas." Kankuro stated.

Temari just rolled her eyes at her brother for being such a pervert. "Kankuro I wouldn't spend to much time worrying about the girls in Konoha when you cant even get a girl in Suna to even take notice."Temari quickly dodged the flying kunei that was being thrown her way and quickly made a grab for her fan when Gaara voice halted her movements.

"Enough! Temari dont even think about it and Kankuro dont even think about going for Crow. I swear i feel like I'm the only adult in this family."Gaara stated while leaning back in his chair. Oh yes the headache was definatly starting to hurt. Why did his siblings always act like they were children? Gaara let out a deep breathe and calmed down. "Sorry Temari, sorry Kankuro i didn't mean to raise my voice." He really was getting better at sharing his feelings with his siblings and he hoped that he hadn't scared them.

"Dont worry about it baby brother, I shouldnt have encouraged the fight." Temari smiled at her brother. Temari knew she had been bothering her brother since she fount out her boyfriend was coming and although she was eager for the leaf ninja to arrive she would leave her brother in peace. "I'll just go and wait for our visitors to arrive then." she said but not before she gave Kankuro one of her ' you just wait' smiles and walked out the door.

"Man our sister is quick with her temper dont ya think?" Kankuro asked his younger brother.

"No more than you are eager to make sexual comments about other females my dear brother." Gaara stated.

"Yeah, but are you not curious as to who Naruto decided to send here to help train the genins? Possibly getting to see a new pretty face around here has piqued my curosity a little."Kankuro replied.

"Kankuro I am much to busy being Kazekage to my village to worry about women. Lets not forget that I used to be a vessel for Shakaku. When women look at me they have fear in there eyes." Gaara stated to his older brother.

"But Gaara you are not the same person you was back then. People see a difference in you but you dont bother to notice. There is a girl out there for you Gaara you'll see and one that don't have fear in her eyes but only love for you." Kankuro knew his brother had done so many things for this village, sacraficed so much, if anyone deserved to be happy it was him.

Love. That was a word that Gaara himself was just learning. Over the years his siblings had touched a place in his heart that no one could destroy, but hearing Kankuro talk about a girl actually loving him? The thought left his mind as quick as it approached. Who could ever love a demon anyway?

Kankuro I am much to busy to be having this kind of discussion with you right now. Why dont you go make yourself useful and go help the staff prepare for our upcoming visitors...or I could send Temari in here after you." Gaara smirked at his brother.

"You wouldn't dare." Kankuro stated getting up from his seat, a face of fear evident on the puppet masters face.

"Oh but I would." Gaara said daring his brother to challenge him.

"Alright, alright you dont have to tell me twice Gaara, but all Im asking is to think about what i said." And with that Kankuro turned and walked out the door.

"Are we getting a little nervous coming closer to Suna?" Hinata looked over at her dear friend Shikamaru and smiled. Shikamaru and Hinata had became closer ever since they were paired up in the ninja war. Hinata was grateful to have a friend like Shikamaru, one she trusted more than anything to have her back on missions. When Naruto had first brought up the idea of her going to Suna to help with the village she was feeling hesitant and almost refused Narutos offer. It was Shikamaru who had talked her into actually coming. He convinced her that she needed to get away from the pressure of her clan and father and to just get away for awhile.

Now more than anything Hinata was excited about coming to Suna to train the ninjas for the upcomin chunin exams. She had long passed her stuttering...in most cases and had also became a stronger ninja herself. She had Neji to thank for that. Her cousin would spend countless hours with her training when her father always claimed to be to busy to loved the fact that her and her cousin could move on from the clans horrible ways and find friendship again. She loved Neji dearly and would always hold a special place in her heart for her nissan.

"Is it that obvious?" Hinata asked her dear friend.

"Well you do look like you were deep in thought. Just thought I would make sure you were still with me to the end." Shikamaru told her.

"I can't back down now can I? Besides I'm actually looking forward to this mission now. When Naruto first brought it up I was going to refuse, but luckily I had your influence to guide me here. Are you getting nervous seeing Temari-chan again after 6 months of being apart?"

"Sheesh. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru glaced over to Hinata and smiled "Yeah I am getting really excited about seeing her again. 6 months is way to long I wish we didn't live so far away but Im not sure if I'm ready to take that step and ask her to move to Konoha yet. We have way to many responsibilities to our villages. Man this whole thing is such a drag."

"Shika-kun you do know that you could move to Suna to be with her. I dont see Naruto denying you to be with her. You know how Naruto feels about people in love considering Sakura finally gave into him." Hinata once thought that she loved the blonde hyperactive ninja but realized it was more admiration than anything. She was happy that Naruto finally got the one person he has always been in love with.

"I don't know hina I haven't thought that far into it yet. I really dont know where she stands on this whole matter, and I'm kinda scared to ask. You don't know how scary Temari really can be." Shikamaru stated.

True Hinata had never seen Temari's mean side. She always treated Hinata like her younger sister and Hinata loved being around Temari. On the few trips Temari did get to make to Konoha as ambassador for Suna Hinata always made time for her. They had gotten to be really good friends since her and Shikamaru had become closer friends, and Hinata was glad that she knew a friendly face in Suna.

"Temari-San is a very youthful ninja shikamaru you have made a great choice." came Lee's very lound and excited voice from behind them.

"Yeah Shikamaru you guys have been dating 2 years now its time you made a more perminate commitment." came Inos voice beside of Lee.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at his two friends and Hinata hid a smile. When Naruto asked Shikamaru who should follow him on this mission Hinata was the first person to come to his mind. Not only had she gotten stronger as a ninja but more confident as well. She also had her kekki genki and would provide Suna students certain techniques on how to defend certain attacks. Then there was Lee. He was a strong ninja that didn't have any ninjutsu or ginjutsu. But Naruto's letter from Gaara had stated that there were a few ninjas from the sand that also fell in the same catagory as Lee and who better that to teach them taijutsu other than the best in Konoha.

As for Ino well that was easy. Ino spent so much time training with Sakura on her medical jutsu that she had mastered it pretty well. Gaara had asked for a medical nin to come cause they were going to train the girls in the groups on how to learn basic medic jutsu, and Ino was perfect for the job. Not only was she Sakura's apprentice but had been his team mate for years. He trusted all his companions with his life.

"Oh man lets just drop the subject of Temari and me please guys?"

"Oh Shikamaru you are no fun at all. What else can we talk about if not some juicy gossip?" Ino asked her longtime friend

"I don't care just as long as I'm not the main focus" Shikamaru told her.

"I wonder how Gaara has been doing lately. It has been awhile since I seen my old friend" Lee stated to the group.

Hinata was also curious about the young Kazekage. Granted she didn't know much about the ex demon carrier, but all the good things Naruto said about him had made her only thing that stuck out in her mind was that one year at the chunnin exams in the forest of death. She caught a side of Gaara she didn't care to remeber about him. Granted she knew that he was different from that now and she wanted to get to know the real Gaara instead of going by the past and rumors she heard about him.

"Well Lee look ahead. We are approaching the Suna walls, you can soon ask him yourself."Shikamaru told his friend.

"Well its about time we got here. I don't think I can handle all this walking much more. I'm exhausted." Ino whined.

Hinata was actually getting excited. She couldn't wait to get settled in and meet the children at the academy. Would they like her? Would they think she was to weak? Hinata dismissed the thoughts. She was different now. She wasn't the same shy, timid girls she was back then. She was Heir to the Hyuga clan and a Jounin now. How bad could it be right?

Please read and review. I would love to hear all your thoughts on this story. This is my first fanfic so if it seems a bit sloppy i do apologize. I can only improve right? Thanks again and i hope you like the story. Next chapter will be longer. But please send in the reviews.

**Shyprincess:** Well what do you think so far?

**Gaara****:** I didn't even get to see Hinata. Whats that all about?

**Shyprincess:** Hey buddy would you have me rush your first meeting? Dont you want me to build a little?

**Gaara:** No I want to see Hinata

**Shyprincess****:** All in good time dear Kazekage all in good time

**Gaara:** hm.


	2. The Meeting

Okay and back for chapter two. As I said in the previous chapter i do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Gaara:** Well you are back soon

**Shyprincess:** Yeah I know i got the next chapter planned out so i'm going ahead and writing it down before I forget.

**Gaara:** Well, I hope its going to be a longer chapter this time. The last chapter was rushed.

**Shyprincess:** You know what i could turn this gaahina fic ino a leehina fic if you dont leave me alone.

**Gaara:**NO! wait ...I'msorryisaidthataboutyourfic

**Shyprincess:** I'm sorry i didn't quite get that...what did you say?

**Gaara:** I said I was sorry

**Shyprincess: **That's what i thought you said...all is forgiven. I'll be nice and let you meet Hinata in this chapter

**Gaara:** (sarcastic) your too kind

Temairi could make out the four figures walking in the distance. They were finally here!. She waited patiently until they approached. When Shikamaru was in front of her she flung her arms around him as they fell to the ground.

"Sheesh woman you tryin to kill me?" Shikamaru asked a smile on his face. She looked so beautiful that Shikamaru didn't care who was watching and kissed her in front of his companions.

"Geez guys not even two minutes here and you are all over each other. Get a room." Ino stated from the group.

Temari raised herself off her boyfriend with a huge blush on her cheeks. She turned to address the group and- "Hina is that you?" Temari raced over to give her best friend a hug. "I didn't know that you were going to be here too this is so great." Hinata returned her friends hug and smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you too temari chan, how have you been?"

"Staying busy. Being the sister of the Kazekage does have its draw backs. I'm so glad that you are one of the ninjas coming in to help our village Hinata. Now I will have someone to talk to besides my two idiot brothers"Temari confided.

"Hey what about me?" Shikamaru asked smiling at the two of them.

"Don't worry Shikamaru I will keep you company when your girlfriend is off with Hinata some where. You can count on me." Lee said as he held up his thumb and gave Shikamaru a wink.

"Uh, yeah thanks Lee." Shikamaru said to his friend.

"Lee it is great to see you again. You havent't changed one bit have you?" Temari said turning her attention on the other arrivals.

"Temari I am doing well and thanks for asking. You are still looking very well. I see you havent't gone without the power of youth!"

"Right, the power of youth." Temari gave a fake smile and turned her attention to the last member of the group. "And Ino how have you been doing? All is well with you I hope?"

"I'm exhausted and this heat is killing me." Ino whined "Where are we going to be staying at anyways?"

"We have made arrangements for you guys to stay at the Kazekage tower. You are after all our guest, helping us out its the least we can do." Temari told her

"Oh thank goodness I can't wait to get all this sand off of me." Ino stated

"Well first we have made arrangement for you to meet the Kazekage. Gaara would like to welcome you guys to Suna. Tomorrow you will each have a one on one meeting with him to discuss what methods of training you will be teaching the children at the academy."

"A one on one with the Kazekage tomorrow?" Ino asked, her voice sounding a little high pitched.

"Is that a problem Ino?" Temari asked anger coming to her voice

"Of course its not a problem. Ino is just excited about meeting the kids and getting started, ain't that right Ino?" Shikamaru glared at his friend daring her to deny it.

"Right." Ino agreed

"Oh yes I cant wait to see Gaara again. I have much to discuss with him on the tactics I will be using to train the children in taijutsu." Lee chimed in.

"Well guys if you will follow me I will take you to go see him right away." Temari said leading the way to the Kazekage tower. Temari noticed the fear in Ino's eyes when she brought up the one on one meeting with Gaara and she hoped her brother wouldn't catch on to it. Lee being lee always treated Gaara like a regular person and Temari was glad that he was around. What she wasn't to sure on though was her good friend Hinata. She hasn't said one word since they greeted each other and she hoped her friend was not like Ino. Gaara was used to people being in fear of him, was it so hard for a female to look on him without the fear in their eyes? Temari took a deep breathe and prayed as she led the four leaf nins to the tower.

Gaara was in the middle of looking over his documents on the missions he had planned out for the next week when he heard the knock on his door. Frusturated at the documents he laid them on his desk. "Enter" Gaara said and leaned back in his chair. His sister walked through the door followed by what he guess where the Konoha ninjas

"Gaara, the ninjas arrived and I brought them to you so you can meet them." Temari said her eyes going over to the group. Gaara's eyes followed his sister and sure enough there was the lazy ninja his sister was so crazy about. Shikamaru just standing their looking bored at the whole scene. Gaara hid his smile. Shikamaru may be the laziest ninja he knew but he was also a genius. Gaara had no doubt in Shikamaru's capabilities. His eyes moved over and he noticed a blonde headed ninja next to him. He didn't remeber her name but he remebered her from the chunnin exams they taken years back. Her hair was longer and she was taller than before. Was that fear he noticed in her eyes? Always fear. His eyes moved over and he noticed Lee. Lee was standing there with a huge idiotic grin on his face. Lee was one of the first friends he had besides Naruto and Gaara was glad to see his old friend again. Then Gaara's eyes rested upon the last member of the group. Her Hair was long and bangs that frammed her face. She had the most beautiful eyes Gaara had ever seen. But what threw him off the most is that he didn't catch no signs of fear in them. Was that curiousity? He knew she looked familiar to him and he couldn't place where.

"GAARA! you are looking youthful as ever" Lee said loudly. "How have you been my old friend?"

"I'm well Lee and yourself?" Gaara asked

"I am excellent. I am most eager to start training the children of Suna. I have much to teach them!"Lee answered.

"Shikamaru and Lee you already know well Gaara. The one standing next to Shikamaru is his old teammate Ino Yaminaka." Temari told her brother. Gaara noticed that she didn't look directly at him, in fact her eyes looked at everything but his.

"It is nice of you to offer your help to Suna Ino and I'm grateful for your help." Gaara told the leaf ninja.

"Your welcome Kazekage" Ino said finally looking into his eyes.

"Call me Gaara please. No need to be so formal with each other since our villages are greatest allies and friends right Ino?" Gaara asked challenging her.

"Right G-Gaara" Ino said looking downward.

"And this is Hinata heir to the Hyugga clan Gaara."Temari said and watched how she responded to him.

"It is nice to finally meet you Kaz- I mean Gaara. Naruto has told me alot of good things about you and its a pleasure to finally meet you." Hinata said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Has he?" Gaara asked amused "And what exactley has Naruto been saying about me?" Gaara asked her, curious about what Naruto has told HER about him.

"Oh, U-uh he just has me-mentioned that you and him ha-have a g-g-good understanding of one another and that y-your one of his p-p-precious friends." Hinata finally got out silently kicking herself for stuttering again.

Was she stuttering cause she was scared of him or nervous? He looked in her eyes and he could not see no trace of fear in them. Did her eyes hide that fact that she was scared or was he just overthinking this entirely?

"Well Welcome to Suna Hinata. We are grateful to have your help as well." Gaara told her and adressed the group" I know all of you must be tired and Temari can show you to your rooms. We will be serving lunch within the hour and if you are up to it you may join us. Hinata could you stay for a moment? There is something I would like to ask you" Hinata nodded to nervous to say anything. How could she stutter infront of him. He probably thought she was weak and wanted to send her home. Oh this wasn't good.

Temari looked at Hinata then at her brother to stunned to say anything. Why did Gaara want to talk to Hinata for? She was worried that Hinata would be afraid of her brother, but she showed no signs of fear as far as she could see. Did her brother pick up on something she didn't see, and if so what about Ino? Ino couldn't even look him in the eyes. What was going on? "Very Well Gaara. If you other three will follow me" Temari said to the group and they walked out.

Gaara motioned towards the chair and Hinata sat down in front of Gaara's desk. Taking a deep breathe Hinata asked "Is there something wrong Kaze- G-g-gaara?"

"Why do you stutter in my presence?" Gaara asked her standing up and looking out his window. Gaara didn't know what made him ask her that question, but he was having trouble reading her. He could always tell when someone feared him. It was a look he saw on so many faces, but this girl he couldn't read.

"W-what?" Hinata asked confused

"Why are you stuttering?" Gaara asked again turning and looking directly at her.

"I -I always stutter when I g-g-get nervous. It's a b-b-bad habbit I have had s-since I was a l-little girl." Hinata stated fearing that Gaara was probably going to send her home now cause he though she was to weak.

"Do you fear me Hinata?" Gaara asked her coming around the desk and sittin on the edge. He wanted to know. Why he was wanting to know so bad he had no idea. He knew the Yamanaka girl feared him, so why did it matter if Hinata did? What was it about her that he wanted to know if she feared him so bad?

"Fear y-you? Why would I f-f-fear you Gaara?" Hinata asked confused

Why would I fear you? Did she not know who he was? How could she not fear him all the other females did. Gaara couldn't believe that this woman in front of him had no fear at all. What was it about her that she couldn't see what a demon he was.

"Tell me Hinata, are you not afraid to be alone with a demon?" Gaara asked her wanting to know the answer but fearing it all the same.

"Gaara I-I dont believe th-that you are a demon. That was a p-p-part of your past and I know that thats not the person y-y-you are now. No Gaara I'm n-n-ot afraid." Hinata answered.

For a long time Gaara just stared at her. If she was lying he could not tell. She wasnt afraid of him. In all of Gaara's 22 years he has never had anyone shock him as much to the core as this woman in front of him had. She wasn't afraid of him. Something inside Gaara's chest tightened. He never had this strange feeling with anyone. What was it? Gaara pushed himself off the desk and walked back around his desk to take a seat.

"You are dismissed Hinata" Gaara had to be alone for awhile. He had to think about what she said. It bothered him that this female could shock him so bad and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Hai Gaara." Hinata stood and walked to the door but before she left she turned to the Kazekage and said "We all h-h-have made mistakes in our p-p-past Gaara. You need to find a way to f-f-forgive yourself otherwise you could miss o-out on what this l-l-life has to offer you." and with that Hinata walked out the door leaving a stunned Gaara staring at the closed door.


	3. Lunch

I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story.

**Gaara:** must you annouce that everytime?

**ShyPrincess:** Yes don't want to get into trouble with plagerism or anything like that.

**Gaara: **Why was Hinata stuttering in the last chapter? You said that she lost her stutter in the first chapter.

**ShyPrincess:** Well her stutter is almost completly gone, but when she gets around you it comes out.

**Gaara:** Why?

**ShyPrincess: **Well if you can't figure that one out then you will just have to wait and find out.

**Gaara:**Let's just get on with the story shall we?

**ShyPrincess:** *writes away*

Hinata laid on her bed trying to rest before she had to go downstairs for lunch. She was in deep thought about what Gaara asked her. Why did he ask her if she feared him or not? Did he want her to be afraid of him? Hinata dismissed that idea as soon as it came to her. Was it that everyone looked at him with fear and he was expecting her to as well? HInata knew that her friend Ino was a little afraid of Gaara from what she seen at the chunin exams, but that shouldn't matter. It was along time ago. Maybe she could become friends with the Kazekage and show him not everyone was afraid of him. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the knock on the door. That was it she would become the Kazekage's friend. Now how to get that plan into action?

"HINATA." Temari yelled at her friend from the other side of the door. "Are you awake in there? It is time for lunch are you coming down?"

Hinata jumped off the bed and ran to the door opening it to a worried Temari.

"Oh sorry Temari-chan I was just resting up a bit. Yes I am coming down for lunch. Is everyone waiting on me?" Hinata would have felt terrible if she was the cause of everyone not eating right away.

"Don't worry Hinata Shikamaru, Ino, and lee just got down their. My brother Kankuro should be downstairs by now." Temari told her friend. "Gaara never comes to the table for lunch. He always says he has to much work to do in the afternoon to eat. He worries me sometimes. He takes this job way to seriously. I mean He never makes time for himself" Temari confided in her friend.

As they were walking down stairs Hinata wanted to know a little about Gaara so she asked "Temari-chan what sort of things intrest your brother? I want to know things about him."

"Kankuro? Well when he's not on missions or playing with his dolls he usually tries to hit on the local females. He is nothing but a HUGe per-."

"Not Kankuro Temari-chan. I was talking about Gaara." Hinata told her

"Gaara?" Temari asked confused. "You want to know things that intrest my baby brother?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?" Hinata asked

"Noone ever asks about Gaara. You kinda through me off with wanting to know about him." Did Hinata like her baby brother? Temari looked at Hinata and could tell that Hinata was intrested to know about the Kazekage. This was very good news. Temari thought that no one would ever take an intrest in her brother, but here was her good friend askin questions about him. This was too good to be true. Not only was Hinata beautiful, but had a great heart and was kind to others. She would be perfect for Gaara.

"Well, when he is not busy being Kazekage I do know that he always likes to go on top of the roof and just watch the sky late at night. Although he is no longer the host of Shakaku he still has trouble sleeping at night. He is mostly quiet and keeps to himself. Early in the mornings he takes a stroll around the village and tries to talk to other villagers. One of his favorite meals is broiled gizzards. His birthday is-" Temari and Hinata wasn't paying attention and as they round the corner they ran into someone.

"Whaa-Gaara what are you doing down here?" Temari asked her brother embaressed that she might have gotten caught talking about him. " You usually dont leave your office till later on in the evening." Temari stated to her brother.

" Well I figured I could put a hold on my paperwork and join my family and our guest for lunch. Is that a problem Temari?" Gaara asked his sister.

"No, no not at all baby brother ."Temari put on a quick smile for her brother.

"What were you two talking about anyways?" Gaara asked trying to hold back a smirk.

"Who us...hehe we were just talking about uh the weather in Suna. You know the intense heat and I was letting Hinata know ways to get use to it...RIght Hinata?" Temari lied looking toward her friend for help.

"U-uuh right" Hinata said her cheeks turning a shade of red.

"Right. Well maybe you should also tell her that around Janurary 15th the nights here in Suna get to be pretty cold." Gaara said turning around before his sister and HInata could see the small smile he had on his face.

"Janurary 15th?" Hinata asked looking at her friend.

"Gaara's birthday." Temari said looking at her friend. They both had been caught talking about her brother.

Oh this was not Hinata's day. First she gets caught talking to Temari about her brother and now she was sitting right beside him. He was sitting there at the end of the table not saying a word. What was he thinking. Was he mad that he overheard her and Temari talking about him? Oh why didn't he say something.

"So Gaara me and my team will be ready to meet the kids after our individual meetings tomorrow. Is that going to be fine with you?" Shikamaru asked Gaara not aware of Hinata's and Temari's tension. Gaara just nodded his head toward Shikamaru.

"I'm so excited. These kids will know the full power of youth!" Lee pipped in.

"I have to admit, I think it was a great idea of Naruto's sending the leaf jonin down here to help out with the academy. Expecially bringing two very pretty females." Kankuro said giving Ino and Hinata a wink. Ino just rolled her eyes at Kankuros statement while Hinata looked down at her food, a slight blush coming to her face.

"Kankuro don't you even think about flirting with either of them. They are not interested." Temari scolded her brother.

"Don't worry Temari your brothers charms won't work on me. I am here only to complete my mission" Ino told Temari. THen she looked at Kankuro " And nothing else."

"What about you Hinata? Care to get to know each other while you are in Suna?" Kankuro asked her not noticing the glare his brother was giving him.

"No Kankuro." Was all that Gaara said.

Hinata looked towards Gaara and then at Kankuro. " Im sorry Kankuro but I'm afraid I might be to busy to have the extra time. But thanks for the offer" Hinata said to Kankuro.

"Well you know if you get the free time my offer still stands" Kankuro said throwing her one of his sexy smiles. That's when the kick came from the head of the table. Ouch! What was that? Did Gaara just kick him under the table? Kankuro looked over at his brother and Gaara looked back shaking his head no then continued with his meal before anyone noticed. Did Gaara have a thing for this leaf ninja? Wow so Gaara was a male after all. Gaara was jealous that he was trying to hit on Hinata. Alright Gaara i will back off. You just better make the moves on her quick before someone other that me notices her baby brother Kankuro thought to himself. Kankuro then looked over toward the blonde ninja and smiled to himself. Now she will be a challege.

"So HInata, Ino after you meet the kids at the academy I have some errands to run. Would you care to join me?" Temari asked the two girls.

"Sounds to troublesome to me" Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"And thats why I didn't invite you. Everything is troublesome to you" Temari said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Shikamaru we will not let these lovely ladies go by themselves tomorrow. We will join them with the full power of youth" Lee said to his friend.

"What a drag. I was planning on taking a nap after we left the academy." Shikamaru said anoyed

"Well Lee I got some errands to run myself tomorrow you are welcome to join me." Kankuro said to Lee.

"Alright Kankuro we will take care of your errands tomorrow and as a challege to ourselves we will do them while walking on our hands." Lee said giving Kankuro a wink.

" Alr- wait...what?" Kankuro asked. Oh man what did he just get himself into.

" And if We cannot complete the errands walking on our hands then we will do 500 laps around the village." Lee said challenging himself.

"Sorry I'm going to miss that." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Wait Gaara don't I have a mission to go on tomorrow? A mission that will take up most of the day?" Kankuro looked over at his brother pleading silently to him.

Gaara just gave him a smile and said "No"

Crap! All he wanted to do was get information out of Lee about this Ino girl now he had to do what with his hands? Oh she better be worth the trouble Kankuro thought to himself. At that moment ino looked at him with a smirk on her face. Oh yeah she was worth it!

Hinata noticed that Gaara was not talking to much and she wanted to get him to talk more. "So Gaara wh-what will you be doing t-t-tomorrow?"

"I have to assign missions tomorrow." Gaara answered her.

That's it? thats all he was going to say? Gaara had a wall up and he don't let it down to easy Hinata thought. How was she going to break through?

"Gaara, Hinata said something about wanting to tour our village and since you do that every morning why don't you show her around?" Temari volunteered her brother. Hinata looked at Temari giving her a silent thanks and looked back at Gaara. "How a-a-about it Gaara? Could y-y-you show me the vi-vilage t-t-tomorrow morning?"

SHe wanted to spend time with him? Gaara looked at Hinata. What was it about her that had his chest in knots. No woman wanted to spend time with him, and especially not alone time with him. He did not know what to think about her. He couldn't read anything about her, and usually Gaara was very good at reading people. I guess he could spend a little bit of time with her tomorrow. What could it hurt right?

"I leave at 5:00 am sharp be ready by then." Gaara said and with that he got up from the table and left the room.

Okay guys let me know what you think of this chapter. I have got my story on some of your favs and follow list but I like the reviews. cmon guys I need the reviews. It puts me in a happy place.

**Gaara:** you sound pathetic right now you know that don't you?

**ShyPrincess:** You know what Gaara-

**Gaara:** *smirks* what

**Shyprincess:** I'm going to tell Hinata on you

**Gaara: **Wait I didn't mean to-

**ShyPrincess:** To late Im going to go tell her

**Gaara:** Please guys leave some reviews! Hey did that make up for it? Can you please not tell Hinata

**Gaara:** Shy?. Shy?! ...SHY! *tries to run after shyprincess*


	4. Morning walk

I do not own naruto or any of the characters. And thanks to all my readers out their. I enjoyed your comments. And thank you all for following my story! If comments keep coming up I would add you to my story having a conversation with Gaara or a Naruto character and thanks again!

**Gaara:** Well I hope your happy!

**Shyprincess:** Wow Gaara what's wrong with you today?

**Gaara: **Thanks to your big mouth Hinata has been avoiding me.

**Shyprincess:** Oh Gaara stop pounting. It dosen't become you

**Gaara:** hm.

**Shyprincess:** I'll tell you what I will make this chapter a little bit more about you and Hinata...How about that?

**Gaara:** Fine but it better be really good.

**Shyprincess:** Meaning?

**Gaara:** *smirks*

...

Gaara steppd outside his bedroom door and made his way down the hallway. It was already a little past 4:00 in the morning and he wanted to have some coffee before him and Hinata started their walk. Why did he agree to show Hinata around the town for? This was the only time that he really got to enjoy to himself and now he had to be a tour guide? What possesed his sister to come up with this idea anyway. And Hinata she seemed like she really wanted to go. Did that mean she wanted to spend time with him? No that couldn't be right. She probably just really wanted to walk around the village and become familiarized with the territory. Why would anyone willingly want to spend time with him?

Gaara poured himself a cup of coffee and walked to the window and looked out at the desert. He loved the way the village looked early in the morning. Their was a calm peacefullness that you didn't get to enjoy throughout the day with villagers roaming around. Gaara loved this village and the people within it. He loved being the Kazekage and protecting the village. Their was some villagers that had come to accept him as the leader of Suna, while their were a few that still showed their fear. This was something Gaara come to accept. He didn't blame them for their fear of him, but he wanted to be accepted by all his people. Gaara always felt that he was missing something in his life, he just didn't know what it was exactly.

"G-gaara?"

Gaara was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't even hear anyone come into the room. He turned around so quickly that he spilled some of his cold forgotten coffee on the floor. When did she come into the room? He didn't even hear her approach. Hinata turned around and grabbed a towel from the counter and rushed over and cleaned the spill on the floor. Raising up Hinata offered Gaara a small shy smile. Wow she really was an attractive woman. Her indigo hair was long and it came to the middle of her back. Her bangs laid perfectly on the sides of her heart shaped face. Her eyes, a light shade of violet just took his breathe away. He didn't know how long he stared at her but when Hinata started looking a little nervous he snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked her.

"H-hai Gaara."

Gaara led the way outside and started walking. Hinata followed walking a few steps behind him. Hinata didn't know how to start up a conversation with him. Why did she always get so nervous and tongue tied around him? Over the years Hinata had learned to get over her stutter and it was almost gone, but when she got around the Kazekage her stutter came back. Taking a few calming breaths Hinata tried to start a conversation.

"W-where a-a-re some o-of the places you l-like to go G-gaara?" Hinata asked silently kicking herself for stuttering again.

"There is no particular place I like to go HInata. I just really enjoy the walk and the morning air." Gaara told her.

Was he getting annoyed with her already? This was not how she hoped the morning would start off too. How could she get Gaara to lighten up and open up to her if he remained so cold and distant? She was deep in thought chewing on her bottom lip thinking of ways to get him to open up. Then Hinata had an idea.

"G-gaara?"

Gaara stopped and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"D-does Suna have a-any p-place that you could go f-for private t-training?" HInata asked him.

"Private training?" Why on earth would she want to know that? THere was a spot that Gaara always went to train away from the village but that was his private spot. No one hardly went there. Gaara didn't think he would like the idea of Hinata knowing where he went to. There was no way he was going to take her there...

"Y-yes I have b-been trying t-t-to perfect a certain j-jutsu of m-mine and I would like to continue w-working on it privataley." HInata told him.

A new jutsu? This got Gaara's attention and he would be lieing to himself if he said that he was not a little bit curious. He has witnessed the Hyugga clans style of fighting when he watched her and her cousin Neji fight. The Byuakugon was a very powerful kekki genki and the fighting techniques were amazing. Oh yes this got Gaara's attention and he had an idea.

"If I took you to a place where you could privately train then would you let me witness this new jutsu you are working on when you are finished? " Gaara hoped she agreed.

Hinata hid her small smile of victory. Little did Gaara know that she had done perfected the jutsu months ago with her cousins help. She just wanted to get Gaara away from the village and hopefully have him open up to her. It worked like a charm. "Of course G-gaara but I might need to have a partner to help me t-t-train as warm up. W-w-would you h-h-help me t-t-train?" Hinata asked Gaara innocently.

"Hinata I'm sure you know that with my sand I have the ultimate defense. Training might not be so fair on your part I'm afraid" Gaara told her

"Please Gaara?" Hinata asked, and when Gaara looked at her she looked so cute with her eyes looking at him begging. And she didn't stutter that time. Was she warming up to him?

"Alright I will train with you HInata" Gaara said.

"T-t-thank you G-gaara" Well so much for her warming up to him he thought. Gaara led Hinata away from the village and took the familiar path he walked almost dailey. He would show her the place he himself trained at. As he came to the spot he couln't help notice Hinata's intake of breathe. Gaara looked at her surprised face then back at the area. It was a beautiful scenary with a beautiful waterfall. There were tall trees that surrounded the area. Hinata was shocked to see this place. It was beautiful and she couldn't take he eyes off the view.

"Is this acceptable?" Gaara asked her already knowing the answer by the look on her still shocked face.

"G-g-gaara its is m-m-more than a-acceptable its p-p-perfect!" Hinata said not being able to hold back the excitement that came to her voice.

"N-n-no one comes h-h-here?" HInata asked finding it hard to believe that no one knew of this place.

"My father was the one to have it build here and beside me only Temari, Kankuro and now you know of this place." Gaara told her.

"Thank you G-gaara for showing me t-t-this place" Hinata told him smiling up at him.

Gaara quickly looked away from her not wanting her to see him staring at her and started walking down the path that led to an opening next to the waterfall. "Shall we begin?" Gaara turned and asked her.

"Of c-course." Hinata replied then asked " Care t-to m-m-make it i-i-interesting?" She now held an evil grin on her face.

"Interesting?" Gaara asked her confused.

"If i am a-a-able to get t-t-through your d-d-defense and hit y-you, you have to t-t-tell me s-s-something about y-yours-s-self." Hinata told him.

"And if you cant, and I hit you?" Gaara asked her intrigued by her offer.

"W-w-what do y-y-you want?" Hinata asked him getting red faced when she heard how her question sounded.

"I'll come up with something." Gaara replied. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Hinata said with a satisfied smile. That was easy enough. Was it a little to easy HInata thought to herself. She didn't have much time to ponder on her own question cause Gaara already sent his sand out and it was headed straight for her. She was barely able to dodge it in time.

"Never give the enemy time to attack you HInata, keep your guard up at all times." Gaara told her as he sent his sand flying at her again. Hinata was quick to dodge the oncoming sand and threw a kunei towards Gaara, which he easily blocked. Hinata made a quick hand sign and said "Byakugon" activating her kekki genki. She ran towards Gaara with her hands in front of her. She raised her arm for an attack and was blocked by Gaara's sand. She repeated this a couple more times before she jumped back into the trees and waited. Gaara was to quick for her, how was she going to land a hit on him.

"Is that all you got?" Gaara asked looking toward the trees to where she was hiding at. He was trying to intimidate her and Hinata knew it . Think HInata she thought to herself. THen she got an idea.

Gaara looked toward the trees and watched her. What what she planning on doing. She should know that a frontal attack would not work on him. THen He watched as Hinata made a hand sign. He couldn't see what the hand sign was cause she was to far away. THen she jumped down from the tree and came running straight for him. Not the same old thing again Gaara thought. As she neared him ready to hit Gaara threw up his sand to block her hit then he sent more of his sand out of his gourd to knock her across the ground. "Was that a hit I got on you?" Gaara asked her a small satisfied smile coming on his face.

Hinata raised up a little and looked at Gaara and smiled. Then she disappead in a cloud of smoke. A substitution jutsu? By the time Gaara noticed it was already to late Hinata was already right behind him. "Gentle Fist 64 Palms" Hinata yelled as her attacks were aimed at Gaara. "2 Palms, 4 palms, 8 palms" After Gaara got knocked back and a few steps he was able to block the rest of her hits with his sand.

"What w-was that about keeping your g-g-g-uard up Gaara?" Hinata asked him with a huge childlike grin on her face." Was that 8 hits I g-g-g-ot on y-y-you?"

Gaara couldn't believe that not only did she hit him, but she hit him 8 times. The oldest trick in the book and he fell for it. Gaara shot his sand out towards Hinata and she didn't have time to dodge it. The Sand knocked her up against a tree. She fell to the ground and tried to quickly roll out of the way, but Gaara was to fast. He had his sand circle around her ankle and grab hold. The sand lifted Hinata into the air upside down. Gaara walked up to a upside down Hinata. He was a few inches from her face. "Well, Well Hyuga getting a bit cocky to early in the game are we?" Gaara said taunting her.

Crap! She let her guard down when she knew better. Now he was standing right infront of her with a sexy looking smirk on that handsome face of his. Wait sexy? Handsome? Where did those thoughts come from? Did she really find Gaara attractive? He was so close to her and HInata noticed the color of his Jade green eyes. The black outline that was apparent made his eyes seem to stand out more. She even noticed the red kanji tattoo that was above his forehead. This man was absolutley gorgeous and she was just hanging there like a complete idiot.

Gaara noticed the red tint that were coming to her cheeks and thought maybe she over done it a bit. "Perhaps we should take a break? You are looking flushed HInata." Gaara said slowly laying her on the ground. Hinata raised up slowly and nodded her head. Gaara went over by the water and sat on a rock motioning for her to join him. "Okay lets get this over with. I owe you what 8 answers?" Gaara asked her.

Hinata nodded her head trying to push pass her recent thoughts. She joined him on the rock and sat down. Here goes Hinata thought " So have y-y-you always wanted to be K-k-kazekage?"

"No. Before I met Naruto I really didn't care about no one but myself. He brought me clarity, a inner peace. THats when I relized I wanted people to look at me not as a demon but as the sands next Kazekage."

Naruto had a way of effecting people Hinata thought. Naruto gave her the inner strength to push her self to what she is today. SHe would always be grateful for Naruto for that. "How w-w-was your relationship w-w-with your siblings before you met N-n-naruto?" Hinata asked

"My sister and brother had each other. THey always been close. I never appreciated them. I was always threatning to kill them if they got in my way. I know they feared me alot back then. Now there is nothing i wouldn't do to make them happy." Gaara answered having a far away look in his eye.

"What a-a-bout your mother?" Hinata blurted out and regreated asking when he snapped his head towards her then looked away. At first HInata didn't think he was going to answer because he was quiet for a long time. THen he looked out as the sun was starting to rise in the horizon. Then he answerd.

"I never knew my mother. SHe died when I was born. At first I was told that she hated the village so much that i was just a curse to her to get revenge on the village." Gaara said closing his eyes . When he didn't go on Hinata asked " That wasn't true.?"

"No. She actually really did love me. I wasn't a curse to her at all." Gaara stood up and walked towards the water. Why was he telling her all of this? Because she won some stupid bet? No Gaara knew better than that. Hinata really seemed interested in what he was telling her, and it actually felt...good having someone to talk to. He knew he always had Temari and Kankuro but even they didnt talk about the past to much. So why was he sharing this with Hinata?

"Maybe you should direct the rest of your question on another topic?" Gaara asked not wanting her to know to much about his past.

"W-w-whats your favorite c-c-color?" Hinata blurted out not really thinking.

"Color?" Gaara thought a moment "Red" He answered for her a small smile touching his lips.

"M-m-maybe I s-should save the rest u-until a later t-t-time?" Hinata asked not wanting to push him to far.

"Alright." Gaara said and stood up. "We should head back to the village now. Everyone should be waking up and I have meetings today with you four and I need to go prepare."Gaara said starting to head back up the trail.

"W-w-wait G-gaara?" Hinata getting his attention once again.

"Yes?"

"H-h-have you thought a-a-about what y-y-you wanted f-f-from me? Y-you d-d-did manage a h-h-h-it on me as w-w-well, and pretty m-m-much won the f-f-fight" HInata told him. Her cheeks feeling like they were on fire by the time she got her statement out.

Gaara walked slowly toward her then. When he got infront of her he bent down a little so that he was eye to eye with her. Then he slowly let his lips go to the side of her face and whispered in her ear" Now that Hinata I will have to let my imagination run wild with the idea of you owing me a favor. I'm sure I can think of something." Gaara said and turned around walking towards the village. Hinata knew if the Kazekage turned around he would see how beet red her face had gotten. Did he just flirt with her? Hinata tried to get images out of her head about what Gaara could have meant by his statement, but couldn't stop them. As she walked behind him she couldn't believe that she was actually anticipating on what the favor could be.

Okay guys that's it for this chapter please read and review. Let me know what you think. Im not really good at fighting scenes, so please give me input. Thanks again for reading my story

**Gaara:** *smirk*

**Shyprincess: **What are you smiling at?

**Gaara:** Hinata thinks I'm sexy

**Shyprincess:** ?!

**Gaara:** And I could be wrong about this but didn't it seem like she wanted me to kiss her there at the end?

**Shyprincess: **maybe

**Gaara:** Maybe? Who are you kidding you know she wanted me to kiss her.

**Shyprincess:** Guess we will have to wait and find out

**Gaara:** Please guys leave some reviews so it motivates her to write next chapter!

**Shyprincess:** Now who sounds pathetic?

**Gaara:** hm.


	5. Interesting Information

Okay guys as I always say I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do realize that I have had some grammer errors, but I have just recently gotten a Beta to review my story and I promise that errors will get fixed and this story will improve. I don't think I fully explained in last chapter but I will take the person who sends in the best review and let them have a conversation with a Naruto character in my story. Well to show much appreciation to my new Beta I have picked Rorschach in blue jeans to be in this chapter.

**Rorschach****:** Hey

**Shyprincess:** Hey Rorschach and welcome to my new chapter

**Sasuke:** Oh look we have a new visitor *winks at Rorchach*

**Shyprincess:** Sasuke what are you doing in this chapter? It wasn't your turn yet

**Sasuke:** Well, I figured I should be the first one to meet our new visitor

**Shyprincess:** I apologize for Sasuke in advance Rorschach

**Rorschach:** Its not a problem don't worry about it. Nice to meet you too Sasuke *smiles at Sasuke*

**Sakura:** Alright, alright you two have met lets just get on with the chapter.

*glares at Rorschach*

...

"So how was the walk this morning?" Kankuro asked moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at his brother. Gaara leaned back in his chair and looked over at Kankuro, who had a big grin on his face . The walk he had with Hinata earlier that morning turned out to be more interesting than Gaara would have thought. Hinata wasn't at all hesitant when it came to her attacks. She was more confident, not like the old HInata he remembered at the chunin exams a few years back. It even seemed to Gaara like Hinata was interested in getting to know him. He didn't know why that thought made him a little bit...happy?

"That is none of your business Kankuro, and I would appreciate it if you didn't try and pry your dirty thought into my private life" Gaara told him.

"Who? Me?" Kankuro asked doing his best to sound innocent. Gaara just stared at his brother not even trying to argue that matter with Kankuro at the moment. He knew how his older brothers mind worked.

"Kankuro as you can see I am very busy here. Can we have this discussion at a later time?" Gaara asked him knowing that he wouldn't give his brother a chance to bring the topic up again.

"Don't think that this conversation is ov-"

"Kankuro!"

Kankuro stood up so fast that he knocked over his chair in the process. Kankuro knew the sound of that voice and quickly turned to his brother. " Gaara you haven't seen me at all today alright?" Kankuro said to his brother not waiting on an answer from Gaara as he rushed into Gaara's coat closet. As soon as the closet door closed their was a knock on Gaara's door.

"Come in Lee." Gaara said already knowing who was knocking.

" How are you today Gaara?" Lee asked giving Gaara the biggest smile that Gaara has ever witnessed on a face.

"Keepin busy Lee. How did it go at the academy today?" Gaara asked him offering Lee to take a seat.

"We didn't get to do much but meet the children today. Tomorrow we will start up the training. I have taken on three students." Lee stated, pride coming to his voice.

"That's good Lee. Was there something that you needed?" Gaara asked waiting on Lee to answer what he already knew.

"I have been looking for Kankuro. We have errands to run and we must get started right away. My hands are ready for walking!" Lee said with a fist going to the air.

Gaara smiled getting up from his seat and started walking to the door. "I have somethings I need to check on Lee excuse me." As Gaara opened his office door he pointed to his coat closet and mouthed 'in there' to Lee. Before Gaara had time to close the door he heard his brothers voice. "Dammit Lee! I'll get you for this Gaara!" Gaara smiled and left the room.

...

"Oh my gosh I'm beat" Ino said as she plopped all her weight on the chair in the diner her, Temari and HInata stopped at. Ino and Hinata had been helping Temari run her errands ever since they left the academy and finally stopped to rest. Temari waved the waitress over and all three ordered tea.

"Oh stop whinning so much Ino it wasn't that bad." Temari told her as soon as the waitress left.

"Speak for yourself. You are used to all this heat in Suna. My skin is already showing signs of a sunburn." Ino told her.

"Don't worry Ino I have some lotion back at the house that will help ease the sting." Temari said taking pity on the poor girl. It was her fault after all that Ino had been in the sun for so long.

"Thanks Temari." Ino replied. "So Hinata what did you think about the academy?" Ino looked over to her friend and asked.

"I think I am going to love it!" Hinata said excitement coming to her voice. " They assigned me my three student I am supposed to start training tomorrow. I cant wait!"

"Wow Hina all that excitement you sound like Lee." Temari said jokingly toward her friend. "So are you going to tell me how this morning went with Gaara?" Temari asked her friend.

"We just went for a walk Temari." Hinata explained. "He also took me to this amazing spot a little away from the village. It had the most beautiful waterfall, and trees that surrounded it. No place in Konoha is even that beautiful. He helped me with some training there."

"Gaara took you to our families spot?" Temari asked her friend. No one in the village even knew about that spot. Her father had it built for their mother before she passed on. The only person that ever went up their now was Gaara. Why did he share that place with her Temari thought to herself.

"Y-yes. Is that not okay Temari?" Hinata asked her friend worried that Temari might get upset learning that she went to a spot that only their family knew about.

"Of course it fine Hinata. Me and Kankuro hasn't been up their since our mother died, but Gaara goes there all the time. I'm glad that he shared it with you. So what else happened?" Temari asked her friend while jabbing her with her right elbow. "Leave out no details."

Hinata was sure that her two friends could see that her whole entire face down to her neck was getting red.

"Oh my gosh Hinata do you have a crush on the Kazekage?" Ino just blurted out.

Little did they know that the Kazekage was walking by the diner and stopped when he heard familiar voices. He knew who they were once he heard 'her' voice, so he leaned up against the wall at the corner to listen more better. He heard the blonde ask Hinata if she had a crush on him. Gaara didn't realize he was holding in his breathe waiting on her to answer.

"Ino I don't think we should be discussing that here." Hinata said trying to get her friend not to talk about it. She couldn't get him out of her mind. When she had her meeting with him shortly after their walk/training she couldn't stop thinking about how good it would feel to have his lips up against hers. She remebered the way his lips felt lightly caressing her ear when he whispered to her earlier. Oh yes it was safe to say that Hinata had a little more than a crush on Gaara.

"Oh come on Hina its just us girls. You know we wont tell anyway." Temari told her trying to reassure her friend.

"Welcome Kazekage. So nice to see you in here this afternoon." The three girls turned around as the owner of the diner welcomed Gaara. Hinata watched as Gaara nodded toward the owner and walked their way.

"Ladies mind if I join you?" Gaara asked keeping his eyes on Hinata the whole time. Gaara had been listening to his sister and Ino trying to get an answer out of Hinata. He knew that she was getting uncomfortable talking about the situation. He wanted to know the answer to what they asked her but he also feared it as well. Why it bothered him so much he didn't know.

"Of course baby brother please do. We were just talking about how things went at the academy this morning." Temari said trying to lie. His sister was a terrible liar Gaara thought but didn't press the matter any. He sat down on the right of Hinata.

"Yes I have already spoken to Lee earlier about it." Gaara replied to his sister. He glanced at Hinata and took notice of how red her face was. Had she been in the sun too long Gaara wondered.

"Where is Lee?" Ino asked Gaara not fully looking at him.

"With Kankuro." Gaara answered her.

"Oh." Ino said.

"Why Ino you look disappointed. Where you hoping to get the chance to spend time with my brother?" Temari asked her jokingly.

"Shut up Temari I don't even like your brother. " Ino said to Temari.

"Yeah, sure you don't. Is that why I caught you staring at him after you left Gaara's office after your meeting?" Temari continued to joke.

"I wasn't looking at your brother Temari. I can't stand your brother. He's nothing but a self righteous, egotistical, self-centered, man whoring pervert!" Ino said her face getting a little pink with anger.

"You know I could have swore I heard Kankuro ask questions about you to Lee last night after super." Temari continued to push.

"Questions? What kind of questions?" Ino asked her.

"Hmm what were those questions he asked." Temari said acting like she was thinking.

"You know what I don't want to know. I could care less." Ino said sitting back against the circular bench.

"Oh come on Ino I was just teasing you." Temari said trying to get her friend out of a bad mood. Ino was always good at pouting Temari thought. She seen alot of it when she was in Konoha hanging out with team 10. She loved giving the blonde a hard time.

Ino just crossed her arms and 'hmphed' towards Temari. Gaara watched the two go on about Kankuro but kept glancing back toward Hinata. She had gotten quiet ever since he sat down with them and he felt that he was making her nervous. That thought kinda hurt Gaara and he didn't understand why. Before he could make her feel anymore uncomfortable he was getting ready to excuse himself until he heard her voice.

"S-so Gaara are we still g-going t-to train t-tomorrow morning?" Hinata looked over at Gaara a small smile on her lips. God this woman. How come everytime he got around her he always got this feeling. This beautiful, strong-stuttering woman had his chest in knots. Again.

Before Gaara embaressed himself infront of his sister and her friend he just nodded and excused himself saying he had more work that needed to be done. Hinata watched him leave then turned back around towards her to friends.

"You so have a crush on him." Ino said to her. Temari nodding in agreement. Hinata just gave her two friends a small smile. Hinata didn't have to say nothing. They knew her to well. HInata definatly had a crush on the Kazekage.

"Come on girls lets head home." Temari said sliding with Ino out of the booth that they were in. The three paid for their tea and walked out the door. When they got outside they noticed Lee running up to them.

"Lee what are you doing?" Ino asked her friends. Lee stopped in front of them still moving his feet in a running matter.

"Well Ino me and Kankuro couldn't complete walking on our hands challenge so we are now running 500 laps around Suna. We have 197 more to go."

"Where is Kankuro?" Temari asked

All four looked back down at the road to see a slow running Kankuro coming up to them.

"This is crazy Lee. I can't keep going like this." Kankuro said trying to catch his breathe. Then Kankuro looked up and saw Ino. He walked over to her and threw his arm around her. "So gorgeous care to help walk me back to the house?" Kankuro asked her.

"No." Ino said pushing his arm off of her. Temari and Hinata looked at each other and shared a small smile. Ino had gotten a small blush when Kankuro got close to her.

"It's just a matter of time Ino before you give in to my charms." Kankuro told her sweetly.

"You know what Lee. I don't think 197 more laps is challenging enough." Ino turned back to Lee. "I DARE you to add 200 more laps to make it youthful enough." Ino said to him.

"Right. We will do this Kankuro. Guy Sensei will be so proud! Lets go Kankuro." Lee cheered his friend on and started running again.

"Woman you are heartless, but I like a challenge." Kankuro whispered in her ear and before Ino knew it he placed a small kiss on her cheek and started running after Lee. Temari and Hinata watched as Ino placed her hand over her cheek where Kankuro kissed it and watched him run off with Lee.

...

please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I will pick another reader to have a conversation with a naruto character so please keep those comments coming.

**Shyprincess:** And that ends our chapter.

**Sasuke: **So Rorschach what are you doing later?

**Rorschach:** *blushes*

**Sakura: **But sasuke you love me right?

**Sasuke:** No, your annoying

**Shyprincess:** Okay then see you guys in the next chapter

**Sasuke:** *looks over at Rorschach* So you ready?

**Rorschach** *blushes and follows Sasuke out*

**Sakura:** Sasuke wait don't leave me here *runs after Sasuke and Rorschach*


	6. Rooftop

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters just the plot of the story. A special thanks goes out to all my reader who have continued to follow this story. I greatly appreciate your support. So onward with the new chapter!

**Shyprincess:** Chapter number 6 Yay! I would like to welcome Danyel to this chapter...Hey Danyel!

**Danyel:** Hey Shy!

**Neji:** Why do I have to be here again?

**Danyel:** *glares at Neji* Stop being so rude Neji!

**Neji:** Well its just that I have training I was hoping to get in today before I started my mission *starts pouting*

**Danyel:** Well stay here for the chapter, and when its done I will help you train...deal?

**Neji:** Fine!

**Shyprincess:** And here we go!

...

Shikamaru waited till all the children sat down at their seats before he spoke. Hinata, Lee, and Ino was waiting patiently behind him to make the announcements to the children. As the kids settled down shikamaru began to speak.

"Alright class, all of you have met me and my friends yesterday. When I call your names I want you to go to the person you were assinged to and wait for further instuctions from them." Shikamaru looked down at his scroll and started to call out their names.

"Midori, Ran, and Kaname, you are with Lee." Shikamaru began. The three ninjas got out of their seat and walked up to stand behind Lee.

"Yugo, Hiro, and Aeko, you are with me." Shikamaru told his group and they got up to stand behind him.

"Haruka, Kazu, and Mika you are with Hinata." Haruka and Mika got up from their seats and stood by Hinata. Kazu was still in his seat with his head down on the desk.

"Kazu you are with Hinata." Shikamaru repeated. The boy didn't even raise his head. Hinata walked over to the boy and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. The boy slowly raised his head up and looked up at Hinata confused. Hinata noticed that the boy had been sleeping on his desk. She smiled down at the boy reminding her of another person who always took naps at the most inapropriate times.

"Kazu, you need to get up and stand with your teammates." Hinata spoke softly to the boy. Kazu got up from his desk and walked over to stand beside Haruka and Mika.

"Our training starts now." Shikamaru told the children and then pointed out " Mika, Aeko, and Midori after you train with your Sensei's you will then take an hour to train with Ino over there." Shikamaru pointed to his old teammate.

"Hey that's not fair why do the girls get to train longer?" Yugo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because Yugo the girls need the extra training to study medical ninjutsu. What if you were on a mission and one of your fellow teammates were hurt. How would you heal them?" SHikamaru asked his pupil.

"I wouldn't get hurt on a mission. I'm not that careless" Kaname pointed out pride coming to his voice.

"You have much of a youthful spirit Kaname, but even the greatest ninjas get hurt. That is why we do this. To prepare the team as best as possible." Lee said coming down on his knee to talk to the boy.

"Well I guess it will be okay then." Kaname said giving in. Lee ruffled the boys head and stood up.

HInata smiled at her pupils and quickly led her group outside. The sun was very bright as they stepped outside and Hinata was thankful that she had put extra cream on her skin this morning after her training with Gaara. Just thinking about him made Hinata blush. He was starting to talk more to her, and Hinata noticed that she almost perfectly controlled her stutter around him.

"Hinata Sensei are you alright?" Mika looked up at Hinata and asked.

"I'm fine Mika. Why do you ask?" HInata questioned the girl.

"Well I asked you how we are going to begin our training and you had a far off look in your eye. You were smilimg too." Mika quickly added. Hinata smiled down at the girl pushing her thoughts of Gaara out of her mind. She was here to train the students for the chunin exams not to keep her mind on the Kazekage. Hinata smiled at her pupils and began their training. Their was nothing wrong with thinking about him in her spare time right?

...

Gaara leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how late it was. He had been so busy after his trainig with HInata this morning he didn't even stop to eat lunch. All the scrolls on his desk had been filled out and signed. THe kids at the academy were going to be assigned their first missions this week. Gaara was grateful for Naruto coming through for his village and sending the extra needed help. He still couldn't get over that Naruto was finally the Hokage. A position well deserved Gaara thought. He rolled up the finished scrolls on his desk and turned his lamp off on his desk. Gaara closed his office door and started walking through the hallway toward the Kitchen. He looked through the fridge and noticed there was a plate left out for him.

Gaara picked up the plate and read the note that was left on it. ' Gaara I noticed you didn't come down for supper so I saved you a plate. Hinata.' Gaara read the note again and turned to the table to sit and eat his meal. Usually his sister always made up his plate and left it for him. Hinata had been entering his thought alot in the last two day, and he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He actually enjoyed training with her this morning. She was always so eager to listen to what he wanted to say. Hinata had definatly gotten stonger than the person he knew at the chunin exams.

Gaara finished up his meal and put his plate in the sink. He didn't seem that tired anymore so he made his way to the window and used his sand to lift him out onto the roof. Gaara loved coming outside and looking out over the village. He had been doing this so often that the Anbu didn't even pay attention to what he was doing on the tower anymore. Gaara sat down and looked up at the moon thinking about a certain violet eyed girl. He didn't know why he was thinking about her alot lately. Gaara thought back to the first time him and Hinata trained together, and how he almost kissed her. What would it be like if he actually did? Would she be repulsed by it? Gaara had never thought this way about any girl in the village. Oh he had been offered marriage proposals by the higher ups in his village, but Gaara never followed through with their intent. He seen how the women looked at him with fear. The only girl that never looked at him that wasy was Matsuri, Gaara's former pupil. But that was all she was to him was that. He never thought about Matsuri the way he had been about Hinata in the last past two day. HInata was completly different from the rest of them. Right as he was thinking about her Gaara noticed that familiar chakra coming up from behind him.

Gaara turned around and their she was, like he summoned her from his thoughts. She was dressed in a light blue tank top, and had on some black shorts. The shorts, Gaara noticed were real short and you could see her well shape legs. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bangs framed her face. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight Gaara thought to himself. He tried to push the image of her legs out of his mind and turned back to the moon.

"Come join me." Gaara said to her .

"Can't sleep?" Hinata asked as she sat next to him on the roof.

" Just enjoying the night. What about you?" Gaara asked not daring to look over at her. He felt that his heart would burst from his chest with her closeness.

" I was going over the childrens files and needed a break." Hinata replied bringing her legs up to her chest and staring out at the sky. " My students show much promise, and I think they will do okay with their training." HInata said looking over at him.

Gaara nodded his head and remained silent. He didn't know what to say to her being this close to him looking so enticing to him. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head but failed miserably.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Can I finish my questions now?" Hinata asked him. Gaara looked over at her then looked back to the sky and nodded his head, wondering what kind of questions she was going to ask now. "Remeber you have three left." Gaara reminded her.

"H-have you ever been in a relationship before?" Hinata asked.

Caught off guard by her question Gaara just looked over at her and stared. What kind of question was that? Why did his personal life intrest her so much? Gaara looked back at the sky not sure if he wanted to answer her or not.

"No." Gaara said keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Why?" Was all that Hinata asked.

Gaara let out a breathe then looked at her. Might as well get this over with Gaara thought. Then maybe she would stop askin him these stupid questions.

"Women don't think that way about me Hinata because they fear me. I used to be a carrier for Shakaku. The people from this village remember they way I used to be. A killer Hinata. What girl would want to have a relationship with a demon?" Gaara asked her anger coming to his voice.

Hinata noticed the anger coming to his voice. He wasn't that person anymore. Couldn't he see that? Couldn't the villagers see that? Getting a little annoyed at his anger Hinata stood her ground.

"That's not who you are anymore Gaara. Why can't you forgive yourself and let the past go?"

"Is that your final question?" Gaara asked standing up from the roof and looking down at her.

"No." she said standing up beside him anger coming to her voice to match his. Why was he so defensive when it came to his past for. This is not how Hinata wanted things to go between them.

"Well hurry up and ask your last question." Gaara said turning around and getting ready to leave. He had enough of this. She didn't know what it was like. How he was like in the past.

Before Hinata lost her nerve she asked " Will you kiss me Gaara?"

Gaara turned around and looked at her. DId she just ask him to kiss her? Did she not hear all the things he said about his past? Gaara was quick to get right in front of her. "I will show you what it is like to fear me." Gaara said and before Hinata could respond Gaara slammed his lips on hers, brutally forcing Hinata to open her mouth to him. At fisrst Hinata was caught off guard and didn't respond. She knew what Gaara was trying to do. He wanted to scare her. Hinata slowly lifed her hands and put them around his neck. She tried to soften the kiss but Gaara wouldn't let her. She matched her movements to his deeping the kiss.

Gaara couldn't believe that she was actually kissing him back with the same ferocity he was giving into the kiss. He wanted to scare her, but this stubborn woman refused to be baited with. Gaara put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him with force. Hinata stumbling a bit when he pulled her to him tightened her hold around his neck. Gaara tore his lips away from her mouth and started biting the lower part of her ear, working his way down to her neck. When Gaara heard her small intake of breathe he worked his way up the side of her face punishing her lips again. Gaara felt like he was loosing control. His tongue demanded to be inside her mouth taking what he wanted from her.

Hinata leaned in more to the kiss, not wanting to stop, but also fearing where it would lead to. She had never been kissed the way Gaara was kissing her now. It excited and scared her. Not that she was scared of him but scared of what she wanted the kiss to lead to. Hinata had kissed boys before and felt nothing. This kiss that Gaara was giving her made her think of things that people did alone in the bedroom, not ontop the roof for the whole village to see.

Gaara tore his mouth from her to let them catch their breathe. He looked down into her eyes. Was that desire? He only wanted to scare her not take things this far. Gaara tore himself away from her and turned his back on her.

"Fear me Hinata, like all the rest." Gaara said to her and with that he called his sand from his gourd and disappeared.

Hinata didn't know what to think. Left alone on the rooftop Hinata sunk down to her knees to try to regain some air into her lungs. She tried to control her beating heart but failed miserably. That kiss was suppose to be punishment but Hinata knew there was hurt behind that kiss as well. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She liked Gaara and him trying to push her away only wanted to make her want to try harder. Hinata raised up off the ground and started heading back into the house. She would find away to make Gaara realize he wasn't the demon he thought he was. She touched her lips thinking about the moment on top of the roof. She smiled to herself thinking of Gaara as Kankuro's words came back to her. She would also enjoy the challenge.

...

okay guys this was my first ever kissing scene...How did I do? Be honest guys I need to know if I need to improve on anything. Please send me your opinions and thoughts on this chapter.

**Neji:** That's not fair I wasn't ready yet

**Danyel:** Hey not my fault you got distracted with your cousins kissing scene

**Neji:** I wasn't distracted I just wasn't ready

**Danyel:** Yeah right

**Shyprincess:** I agree with Danyel you were so into those last few chapters with Gaara and Hinata you wasn't paying attention to your training

**Neji:** My cousin is only 21 she don't need to be having men kiss her. Expecially not Gaara

**Shyprincess/Danyel:** Hey what wrong with kissing Gaara?

**Neji:** Forget it I forgot I was talking to fangirls


	7. Denial

Okay, Okay I know I say this alot but I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. THanks to all my readers who are continuing to read this story. I really do appreciate your support.

**Shyprincess:** I would like to welcome dbzcat to this chapter Hi dbzcat!

**Dbzcat:** Hey shy

**Naruto:** must you always bring in someone new for each chapter that you write?

**Dbzcat**: *glares at naruto* Whats your problem?

**Naruto:** *glares at Dbzcat* Nothing! I just think that its only fair that Shy introduce me first to the chapter considering I am the Hokage after all.

**Shyprincess:** Naruto Dbzcat is my visitor to this chapter. Ofcourse I put Dbzcat first.

**Dbzcat** *sticks tongue out towards Naruto*

**Naruto:** Hey! Did you see that Shy?

**Shyprincess:** See what?

**Naruto:** Nevermind *pouts*

...

"Hinata what happened to your neck?" Temari asked her friend while they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen that morning.

"My neck?" HInata asked her knowing what Temari was talking about. She tried to cover up most of the mark that Gaara left on her with a high rise collar shirt, but the shirt managed to not cover it all. Hinata's cheeks started to heat up from embarrasment. She had woken up early again that morning to try and talk to Gaara about what happened last night, but he wasn't waiting on her this morning. She even walked over to the spot Gaara had taken her the first morning they trained to find him not their either. Hinata knew that Gaara was avoiding her after what happened on the roof last night, and HInata couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Don't play dumb with me Hina" Temari said pulling on Hinata's collar to show the full bruise that was left on her neck. "Where did you get that bruise from?" Temari asked again.

"From your brother." Hinata confessed. Temari knew her to well and she would see through the lie if Hinata tried to tell her one.

"Gaara did that?" Temari asked a big smile coming to her face. " Who knew my brother was the aggressive type. I want details Hina. Did he kiss you? Are you guys together now? C'mon Hina don't leave me hangin here." Temari said.

"Temari I can't talk about this right now." Hinata said as they came to the bottom step in the hallway. "Please Temari I don't want anyone to know about it right now. Promise you won't say anything at breakfast?" Hinata pleaded with her friend.

"Okay I won't say anything right now." Temari told her fixing her collar so that no one else could see the mark on her neck. "But you owe me details later. Got it?"

Hinata smiled at her friend and nodded. They walked into the kitchen together. Everyone else was already seated at the table waiting for them.

"Well its about time you guys got down here I'm starving." Kankuro said when he noticed his sister and Hinata walk in the room.

"Oh shut up Kankuro. Hinata was just giving me some advice on...some..make up tips. Temari said lieing.

"Its going to take alot more than makeup to fix your face Temari." Kankuro said joking with his sister.

"Oh dear brother are you jealous because I didn't come ask you for the advice on the makeup issue?" Temari said joking right back.

"For the last time Temari its not make-up. Its face paint and you know it" Kankuro said anger coming to his voice at his sisters statement.

"And thats what you keep telling yourself right Kankuro?" Temari shot back laughter in her eyes.

"Enough Temari." Shikamaru said standing up and walking towards her to give her a kiss on the cheek. " You know that your brother is sensitive when it comes to his make-up...I mean face paint." He finished shooting Kankuro a smile.

"Not you too Shikamaru." Kankuro whined.

Hinata was trying to hold in her giggles from Temari and Shikamaru joking with Kankuro but failed miserably. "Don't worry Kankuro I think your face-paint makes you look pretty." Hinata said joining in the fun.

"Do you also laugh at Kiba Hinata about the paint he wears on his face?" Ino asked her coming to Kankuros defense. "Or Shikamaru do you tell Choji how ridiculous he looks with those swirls on his cheeks? And Temari if you are going to make fun of one brother why not make a remark about Gaara's panda bear eyes?" Ino finished looking at all three of them.

The table got quiet after Ino made her statement. Ino couldn't believe she reacted like that. So what if they were making fun of Kankuro? Why did she care?

Kankuro just stared at Ino. No woman ever came to his defense like that. She also looked very cute when she got mad and lectured her teammates. Kankuro looked down at her and gave her a small smile. Ino looked over at him and quickly looked at the food "So are we ready to eat yet?" she quickly asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Is Gaara going to be joining us?" Lee asked looking around the table at his friends.

"Actually I haven't seen Gaara at all this morning." Kankuro said. " I went by his office to give him some of the mission scrolls he asked for but he wasn't there."

Hinata looked down at her plate not saying nothing. She knew Gaara was avoiding eating breakfast and it was all because of her. She should have never asked Gaara to kiss her last night. She must have pushed him to far. But god he was such a good kisser. Even if he had been demanding of the kiss, it still was a great kiss. Was it going to be like this the whole time she was in Suna? Him avoiding her?

"You know how Gaara is Kankuro. Temari said to her brother. " He is probably walking around the village or doing something else. He don't always join us for breakfast." Temari saw the way Hinata looked down just a second ago when Kankuro brought up the fact that Gaara was nowhere to be found. Did something bad happen between the two of them Temari wondered.

"Well Im starved. I say we go ahead and eat then." Kankuro said starting to pile food on his plate. Temari nodded her head agreeing with her brother.

"Hey Gaara!" Lee piped in when he noticed Gaara walking into the room. Everyone turned their eyes toward Gaara as he walked up to the end of the table and sat down.

"Lee." Gaara said nodding toward his friend. Gaara noticed Hinata looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Gaara I have something I want to show you." Lee said getting up from his seat and running out of the room. Less than 3 minutes Lee came back into the room holding up three child size green jumpsuits. "I brought them from Konoha for my students. What do you think?" Lee asked Gaara.

"Your not seriously going to make your students wear that are you?" Kankuro asked Lee when Gaara just stared at the outfits Lee was holding up.

"Oh yes! They will get a most youthful training in these suits. THey worked for me." Lee told him.

"That's fine Lee. I'm sure the kids would ..appreciate your intrest in their training."  
Was all that Gaara said.

Lee nodded his head and came back to the table to sit down. Hinata noticed that Gaara wasn't even looking her way. She thought that he was going to try and avoid her the whole time she was here. The last past two days she tried to build up with him had been wiped out with one kiss. Why was he being so stubborn? Why did he want to push her away so badly?

"I think that the teams will be ready to go on their first mission after we train them this week." Shikamaru said to Gaara. Shikamaru was the one responsible to report to Gaara about the teams and how they were developing. " I watched each team seperatly, and noticed how they worked together really well with their teams. I do have some small doubts about Kaname though." Shikamaru added looking over towards Lee.

"Kaname will be fine Shikamaru." Lee told him. " He just feels inferior to the rest of his teammates because he dosen't have any ninjutsu or ginjutsu. Give me a few days with him and then come watch him. " Lee added

Shikamaru nodded his head. He knew that Lee would have Kaname ready by the time that Gaara assigned the missions. He never doubted what Lee was capable of. Shikamaru noticed that his friend Hinata kept glancing her eyes toward Gaara. Shikamaru glanced at her then at Gaara and back on his friend. He could always read Hinata like a book. And if he had to go by the looks she kept glancing at Gaara he would say that his friend liked the Kazekage. Shikamaru hid the smile coming to his face. Well if anyone could get Gaara out of his shell it would definatly be Hinata.

"Well I'm stuffed now. I gotta get going I have watch duty out front" Kankuro said getting up from the table. He looked over towards Ino offering her a small smile , then turned and walked out of the room.

"Yeah I have to get going too." Temari said rising from the table. At that Shikamaru stood up with her and turned to his friends. " Come on guys we gotta get to the academy. Gaara I will follow up with you later on tonight."At Gaaras nod Shikamaru followed Temari out of the room.

Ino, Lee, and Hinata got up from their seats and started to follow Shikamaru out. Hinata had gotten to the hallway when she felt a hand touch her elbow. She turned around and Gaara was right behind her.

"Hinata will join you guys in a second." Gaara said at the group. Shikamaru only nodded and led the way outside for his friends to follow.

"I want to apologize for last night." Gaara told her as soon as they were alone in the hallway.

"You want to apologize for the kiss? Hinata asked not believing what he was saying.

Gaara raised his hand towards her and stroked her neck with the back of his fingers. He noticed the bruise earlier at the table and was disgusted with himself. He took the kiss too far. He was only trying to scare her not hurt her.

"Yes that too." Gaara said still not moving his fingers from her neck. Hinata tried to focus on what he was saying but his fingers were distracting her at the moment. He lightly led his fingers to trace the mark on her neck before he dropped his hand to his side.

"It won't happen again." Gaara finished telling her and was getting ready to turn and leave.

"What if I don't want it to stop?" Hinata heard herself ask him.

"Hinata it can't go no further. " Gaara said "I won't let it."

"Why?" Hinata asked him a bit of anger coming to her voice.

"You know why Hinata. I done told you why." Gaara told her.

"Because you used to be a demon and I should fear you. Is that your only answer?" Hinata asked him. Gaara just nodded his head in agreement

"That's crap Gaara and you know it." Hinata said starting to get mad. "You wanna know what I think Gaara? I think that deep down you want to like me but you won't let yourself because you are to scared to have feeling for someone.

"Hinata." Gaara said in a warning tone.

"Well if thats what you want Gaara then I will make this real easy for you." Hinata said. She turned her back on him and stormed out the door.

Gaara watched her leave and closed his eyes. Why was she trying to make this so difficult. As Gaara headed for his office he couldn't help but notice that some of what Hinata said might have been true.

...

Okay I know this chapter might be a little short but dont worry I will make up for it in the next chapter. I just wanted to follow up on their kiss and slow Gaara and Hinata down just a little. I don't want to rush into to much at first. I dunno this is my first fic . Hopefull you readers can give me some advice and let me know if this story is moving to fast. Thanks again!

**Naruto:** What do you mean mass effect is better than Naruto Nija storm?

**Dbzcat: **You heard me

**Naruto: **No way! I will turn you into a Naruto fan before its over with believe it!

**Dbzcat: **Believe what?

**Naruto:**Believe It! You gotta believe it!

**Dbzcat:** What are you trying to say?

**Shyprincess: **Give it up Naruto!

**Naruto: **No way! We are going to sit here and play ninja storm untill you are a believer! Shun the non believer!

**Shyprincess/Dbzcat:** *sighs*


	8. Training

Wow its been a few days since I updated! Sorry guys I have been working on a new Gaa/Hina video for youtube and I'm thinking about making a story about the video I made. IF you like gaa/hina please go check it out its called Hinata's guardian, and let me know what you guys think. Okay enough of me advertising now, and as you all already know I do not own Naruto or any characters, if I did Suna would be over runned with little Gaa/Hina's everywhere! Lets get this chapter started!

**Shyprincess:** Okay bring out our next visitor!

**Gaara**: Who did you decide on this chapt- *Gets knocked down to the ground*

**MicMic**: Gaara! *squeezes Gaara*

**Gaara:** Oh great your brought out one of my fangirls

**Shyprincess:** Yes, Yes I did! Hey MicMic!

**MicMic:** *still clutching Gaara* Hey Shy

**Gaara:** Could you get off me now? This is going to be so hard to explain to Hinata!

Shyprincess: Oww lighten up Gaara

**MicMic:** I love you!

**Gaara:** *gulps* let's just start the chapter shall we?

...

Kaname stood off to the side of his teammates scratching at his legs for the hundreth time that morning. Why did his sensei encourage wearing these stupid outfits anyway! Granted green was his favorite color, but tights? He watched as his sensei was leaning down talking to his other teammate Ran. Kaname and Ran had been in competition with one another since they first started at the academy together. Ran always thought that he was better than him cause Kaname didn't have any ninjutsu's or ginjutsus to practice. He felt like an outcast, like he didn't belong in the academy. Kaname turned his head and looked at the other students training really hard and his attention stopped on Mika. He had a crush on her since the first time he laid eyes on her. She was so wonderful Kaname thought. She was throwing shurikan at the tree until she noticed Kaname staring at her and turned to him and waved. Getting embarresed for watching her Kaname quickly waved at her and turned his head.

"Kaname what are you doing over here?" Lee asked his student.

"I don't want to train anymore Lee sensei. It's pointless." Kaname said to his sensei turning his back on him.

"Why do you say that?" Lee asked him

"I can't do any of this stuff. I'm not a genuis like Ran is. He is the top student in our class, and he get's on my neves."

Lee smiled down at the boy. Such youthful rivalry Lee thought. He remebered when he sometimes felt inferior to Neji, but it never stopped him from giving up. Lee got down on his knee and turned the boy around to look at him.

" Kaname that is not how a ninja talks. It's not easy feeling like you are an outcast from everybody else, but you must not ever give up! If nothing else this should encourage you to train harder." Lee said to the boy.

"Train harder?" Kaname asked him.

"Yes, train harder. Just because you don't have ninjutsu or ginjutsu dosen't mean your not a good ninja. Push your youthful training to the max. Challenge yourself." Lee said to the boy remebering what his Sensei told him. Lee didn't know where he would be if Gai wasn't there to encourage him all the time.

"Well, what do I do to challenge myself harder?" Kaname asked

"That's the spirit Kaname. Come on follow me." Lee said to the boy raising up off the ground. Kaname followed him to the training field and they stopped in front of a tree.

"Lee Sensei?" Kaname said looking up at him comfused.

"I want you to hit this tree with you legs 500 times Kaname. Keep saying to yourself that if you cannot hit this tree 500 times then you will do 1000 leg squats." Lee said.

"1000 leg squats?" Kaname asked with his mouth hanging wide open. "I can't do that Lee Sensei."

"That will be the last time I hear you say that Kaname. And yes you will do that. I promise Kaname if you listen to me and keep working extra hard on the excersises I give you, not only would you become a stronger ninja, but you might even be able to take Ran on." That got Kaname's attention.

"Really?" Kaname asked.

"Yes really. I'm going to work with you on some extra training tactics, and I want you to train hard Kaname. " Lee told him. "Now let's begin."

...

Ino sat down in the shade on the side of the building watching Hinata try to get Kazu's attention to listen to her. Ino smiled at the boy reminding her of her teammate Shikamaru. The boy was completly lazy like her friend. Ino missed how her, Shikamaru and Choji used to hang out all the time at Ichiraku's when they would get home from a long mission. Choji and Ayame started dating a few months ago and Ino had been happy for her friend. Ayame's dad owned the ramen shop. Ino sighed. It seemed like all her friends had fount someone special in their life, and she was left by herself. Well granted Hinata and Lee were still the few among her friends that was still single, but Ino noticed the way Hinata looked at Gaara all the time. Oh yes, there was something their between her friend and the Kazekage.

Ino was so busy in her thoughts she didn't notice that someone came up to her and was sitting right beside her.

"Earth to Ino."

Startled out of her thoughts she turned and looked at the stranger. Oh great its him Ino thought. Kankuro looked at Ino a smile touching his lips. Kankuro didn't know why, but he fount this girl interesting. She was the first female ever to come to his defense like she did earlier that morning Kankuro thought.

"So how you doin?" Kankuro asked her a sexy grin coming to his face.

Ino rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Hinata and her students. Why did he come over here to bother her? She didn't know why but the thought that he was taking intrest in her made her fell a little bit giddy? She knew not to take Kankuro to seriously. Ino heard stories that Temari told her and Hinata about how much of a lady's man he tried to be. She was not interested.

"Why I'm fine Kankuro thanks for asking." Kankuro said answering his own question. "That's good so are you busy right now?" Kankuro asked. He waited a minute for Ino to answer then started again. "No I'm not busy at the moment. Do you have something in mind?"

Ino looked back over at Kankuro annoyance on her face. "What do you want?" She finally asked.

"Hey look it speaks. So, like I asked are you busy?" Kankuro said looking at her.

"Yes. Im very busy." Ino said to him trying to drop the conversation.

"You don't look to busy to me." Kankuro said. "In fact didn't you already train the girls earlier this morning?" Kankuro asked her already knowing that she did thanks to Lee.

"Are you spying on me now?" Ino asked anger touching her voice. What was with this guy. Couldn't he tell that she was not interested.

"No. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me for a little bit. That's all Ino."

"I can't. I'm really busy at the moment." Ino said to him trying to get this conversation over with.

"Ah, yes I see that. Where would Suna be right now if we didn't have you holding this building up for us right now." Kankuro said giving her a playful smile.

"Why do you keep bothering me? You want some girl to entertain you for a few hours is that it Kankuro?" Ino challenged him.

"Entertain me?" Kankuro asked her. Ino just gave him a bored look. "If by what you mean by 'entertain' is having a conversation with me over a cup of tea, then yes Ino would you do me the honor of 'entertaining' me for a little bit?" Kankuro asked again.

Ino stared at Kankuro trying to read him. Was he really just wanting to talk to her? Ino thought about it for a moment. As long as their was just talking what could be the harm in that right? She really didn't have nothing else to do at the moment considering Shikamaru wanted her to train the girls earlier that morning when they headed out. Would it be so bad to just talk and get to know him better? As Ino was thinking about what to do Kankuro stood up.

"Alright Ino I get it." Kankuro said brushing the sand off of his clothes. He was getting ready to turn and leave when he heard her voice.

" Fine Kankuro, one cup and thats it. " Ino said getting up off the ground as well. "And you better not try anything." She said threatning him.

"I won't I won't" Kankuro said quickly. " Just entertain me Ino" Kankuro said in a low whisper to her right ear. As they started walking towards the coffee shop Ino couldn't help but get annoyed at the thought that she liked it when Kankuro flirted with her.

...

"Kazu wake up!"

Kazu looked over at his friend Mika with an annoyed look on his face. This was so bothersome Kazu thought yawning. All he wanted to do was just sleep. Streaching his arms over his head he looked over at his friend and teammate and asked

"Is training over ye-" Kazu couln't finish his sentence cause there was a kunei flying over his head. He quickly dodge the kunei rolling to the ground. When Kazu looked up he saw his sensei watching him. Oh boy he was in trouble now.

Hinata watched as her student woke up and dodged the kunei she just threw at him. She knew she gave her student enough time to react so that he really wouldn't get hurt.

"Kazu you were not paying attention again." Hinata said to the lazy boy. Kazu stood up and looked up at his sensei. This training got on his nerves.

"I'm sorry sensei it won't happen again." Kazu told her for the third time that day.

"And to make sure of that I want everyone to run 200 laps." Hinata said looking at her other two students as well.

"Hey that's not fair sensei. " Haruka spoke up. "It was Kazu that fell asleep. Why do we have to run laps?"

" When one member of the group is not focused on the mission then the whole teams suffers the consequences." Hinata said " What would you have done if this was a real mission and you wasn't prepared for an attack?" She continued asking them.

"But sensei I wouldn't sleep on a mission." Kazu said trying to defend himself.

"That is no excuse. A ninja must always be on their guard at all times." Hinata said to the small boy who reminded her of Shikamaru. The younger brown headed boy looked down to the ground.

"Sorry guys." Kazu said to his teammates disappointed at himself for letting his friends down.

"Its okay." They both said to their teammate.

"Now go ahead and run your laps." Hinata said to the small group. All three took off in a run. HInata watched them head off. She was impressed with how good there training was going, but the one that impressed her the most was Mika. Mika was a wind user like her friend Temari and she was an exceptional student who's chakra controll was better than her friend Sakura's at that age.

Shikamaru came up beside his friend and watched her students run around the track. Hinata looked over at her friend and gave him a smile.

"Kazu is so much like you." Hinata told her friend.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replied to her. Hinata hid a small small thinking of how Kazu always used the word bothersome.

"Where are your students?" Hinata looked over at her friend and asked.

"They are finished for the day. I just came over to check on you. We haven't had much time to talk since we been here." Shikamaru confided.

"Well, thats because in your free time you are with a certain female who takes up most of that time." Hinata said talking about her friend Temari. Shikamaru looked over at Hinata and smiled at her.

" That she does do. So how are things going so far?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Well if I can ever get Kazu to stay focused long enough, I say they have a good shot at the chunin exams."

"I wasn't talking about that Hina. Thats good to hear by the way, but I was talking about you." Shikamaru said looking back at her students running.

"I'm fine Shikamaru why do you ask?" Hinata questioned.

" You seem a bit more distracted than usual. Is there something you would like to talk about?" He offered

"No." Hinata said looking away from Shikamaru and back at her students.

"Hina its me. I know you better than that. What's on your mind?" Shikamaru noticed the interactions between his friend and Gaara. He knew there was something going on but he couldn't put all the pieces together yet.

"Its nothing Shikamaru, really." Hinata said not really wanting to talk about it yet. She thought back to how she reacted to Gaara earlier this morning. She don't know why she got so mad at him like she did. Hinata considered herself to be a very gentle, calm person, but when she had her talk with Gaara she just snapped. It was not like her at all. He was just so hard to figure out. She thought that he was starting to like her. But when he told her this morning he wanted things to stop it hurt her more than anything. She would respect what he wanted. She just hoped that they could still be friends.

"Well you know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you." Shikamaru said looking at her and offering a smile.

"I know Shikamaru." She said smiling back up at her friend.

...

Okay this ends the chapter. How am I doing? I wanted to slow Gaara and HInata down a bit and work on some other characters to the story. Oh don't worry I'm not completly droppin Gaara/Hinata. By no means! But I have somewhere I want to go with this story and I'm working on the surrounding characters. No worries their will be Gaahina in next chapter!

**Gaara:** Would you please get your hands out of my hair?!

**MicMic:** Your so cute when you get aggravated

**Gaara: ***sighs* I have a girlfriend

**Shyprincess:** Aw Gaara stop worrying Hinata knowes you love her

**MicMIc:** And if she don't You always got me Gaara

**Gaara:** I'll keep that in mind.

**Micmic:** *squeals*


	9. Inner Turmoil

Okay like you hear me say in every chapter I do not own naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot line. And no worries this is a longer chapter! Lets get this chapter in motion. Yay!

**Gaara:** This is terrible!

**Shyprincess:** What is?

**Gaara**: How come me and Hinata ain't together yet?

**Shyprincess: **I'm trying to move in slowly for the kill

**Gaara:** This ain't no hunting story! I need some Hinata lovin NOW!

**Neji:** Even I'm a little disappointed with this story so far. This is still a Hinata/Garra fic correct?

**Shyprincess:** Yeah...but-

**Naruto:** You can make it a Naruto fic believe it!

**Gaara: ***Hits Naruto with his sand*

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome!

**Kankuro:** Yeah Baby i'm finally getting some action

**Hinata:** When do I get action?

**Sakura:** Hey are we allowed to invite certain guest back?

**Shyprincess:** ENOUGH! Gaara and Hinata yes you will get some action, Kankuro good for you. Shikamaru everything is troublesome to you, Sakura yes I will be bringing back some of our guest and I know who you want to come back! And finally no Naruto I don't believe it

**Sakura: ***blushes*

**Naruto:**What!

**Gaara:** Finally!

**Hinata: **Yay!

**Shikamaru:** What a drag!

**Shyprincess:** Oh let's just start the chapter!

...

Hinata started making her way back to the tower after she finished up with her students running their extra laps. She thought about what Shikamaru said about him being there if she needed him. Hinata smiled. Shikamaru was always like that with her. He would always be there for her, but the situation with her and Gaara, she really didn't want to talk about right now. Well she had to tell Temari because she noticed the mark that Gaara had left on her neck last night. Hinata thought back to last night and touched her lips. No man had ever made her body feel that close to excitement before. The way his lips felt up against hers made Hinatas cheeks blush all over again. She liked the Kazekage and she felt like she was back at the start all over with him again. She felt that she should apologize to him for yelling the way she did this morning. She never acted that way, but he was being so stubborn.

"Hina wait up"

Hinata turned around and noticed Temari come running towards her. Here it comes Hinata thought to herself as she waited for her friend to come up beside her. Hinata took a deep breathe and waited for the question she knew that Temari was going to ask.

"Alright you know I'm already going to ask so spill Hina. What exactly happened between you and Gaara last night?" Temari asked now walking beside of her friend.

"Well, me and your brother just kissed Temari." Hinata told her not wanting to go into specific detail with her friend.

"Come on Hina I already figured that out. I wanna know details" She said pointing to Hinata's neck. "And don't you dare be vague about it. "How did he start the kiss?"

"I kinda asked him to kiss me, and whe-"

"Wait!" Temari interupted. " You asked Gaara to kiss you?" Temari asked not bothering to hide the shock on her face.

"Yes." Hinata answered for her friend.

Temari couldn't hold back the laughter. She started to laugh so loud that people around them were starting to look their way. Hinata just stared at her friend not seeing what was so funny.

"I just cant-" Temari was trying to say from fits of laughter. "I can't see you-" Temari bend over holding her stomach tears of laughter coming to her eyes. " Our sweet sweet Hinata putting the moves on Gaara." Temari finished up wiping the tear that fell from her eye.

Hinata looked over at Temari her hands coming up to place on her waist and glaring at her friend. "And what is wrong with that?" Hinata said defensively. So she asked Gaara to kiss her first. Big deal. What was wrong with that anyways?

"Hey, calm down its me remeber?" Temari said trying not to make her friend mad at her. " I'm sorry I guess its hard for me to see you putting the moves on Gaara thats all" She finished calming down from her bits of laughter. "So after you asked him to kiss you...?" Temari continued

"I don't know its like he wanted to try and scare me off." HInata started to explain.

"Scare you off?" Temari questioned.

"Well, his kiss-" Hinata looked down starting to tap her fingers together. "It was kinda agressive. Like he wanted to punish me for wanting a kiss from him." Hinata said still tapping her fingers together nervously. A habbit that she was never able to completly grow out of.

"And your neck?" Temari asked wanting to know more about how it happened.

"Come on Temari you can figure that part out can't you?" Hinata asked starting to get embaressed. She loved her friend dearly and trusted her with her life, but she wanted to keep some private things to herself.

" Alright Hinata." Temari said understanding. " So what are you going to do now?"

"Well he wanted to talk this morning" Hinata started to tell her. Temari just nodded encouraging her friend to go on.

"And?"

"We got into a fight." Hinata said letting her hands come to her side. "He wanted what happend between us to stop." Hinata looked down real quick not wanting her friend to see the hurt that she felt. Temari looked at her friend. She knew that Hinata didn't want her pity right now. Her brother was such an idiot Temari thought. Why was he trying to push HInata away? Temari knew that over the years Gaara was trying to change from the monster that every thought that he was, and he did. Over time the three siblings had finally got to where they were close now. Temari loved her brother very much. She knew he was still hurting from the past, but he needed to try to forgive and forget. If he wasn't careful he was going to end up alone. Temari closed her eyes at that thought.

"Temari?" Hinata was looking right at her. "What should I do?"

Temari pushed her thoughts to the side, and focused on Hinata. "Hinata don't give up on Gaara. He has always been alone until he opened his heart to me and Kankuro, and even then he was leary about it. He might be confused about you. He may not understand that you want to get close to him, and he is just acting scared." Temari said trying to offer her friend some encouragement.

"Scared?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yes scared. If he opens up his heart to you then he might be afraid that he would get hurt or even worse hurt you." Temari told her.

Hinata took in what her friend was trying to tell her. So Gaara was afraid to open his heart to her cause he was afraid of getting hurt, or hurting her? Hinata processed this information conteplating on what to do. Temari looked at her friend worried that Hinata might try and give up on Gaara to soon, if she felt like their was no hope. No Temari wasn't going to get worried. She trusted Hinata, and as shocking as it was she even trusted her with Gaara.

"Temari don't worry I won't hurt you brother." Hinata said towards her friend.

"I know that Hina. So care to tell me what you have planned?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure yet, but I'm not going to give up just yet." HInata declared. Temari smiled at her friend. Hinata would definatly break through to Gaara of that Temari had no doubt. As they walked up towards the doors to the manor Temari couldn't help but think about how much she had always wanted a sister like Hinata.

...

"And she finally agreed"

Kankuro was sitting in the chair infront of Gaara's desk telling him what happened between him and Ino. Kankuro actually had a good time with Ino just cutting up and flrting with her. She was so different then all the other girls he had asked out. Most of his other dates he had always taken to a bar to get them to loosen up around him, but Ino was a different story. She wasn't at all like the other loose girls that acompanied him to his bed. She was a well respected, classy, smart female and Kankuro actually had wanted to ask her out again. Was this how love started Kankuro thought to himself.

Gaara nodded his head listening to his brother go on about the blonde ninja. He was happy for his brother he really was, but he couldn't help but get a certain blue-haired girl out of his thoughts. He hated that him and Hinata had fought earlier in the hallway this morning, but he just wanted her to realise there was nothing that could happen between them. He knew that she started liking him and if he was honest with himself he liked her too. But Gaara wasn't going to admit that to himself. He wanted her to fear him like all the rest he kept telling himself.

"Are you even listening to me bro?" Kankuro asked him noticing that Gaara looked deep in thought.

"Yes, I heard you." Gaara said to his brother " You had a good time with her and you want to take her out to dinner tonight." Gaara finished. Gaara could always be deep in thought and still pay attention to what was going on around him.

"Yeah, so what do you think?" Kankuro asked his brother.

"Kankuro you of all people should know I am not the one to come to with this sort of advice. Why don't you ask Temari?" Gaara offered

"No way man. Temari will just try and talk Ino out of it. You know how our sister thinks that I'm a man-whore." Kankuro objected.

"Kankuro you are a man-whore." Gaara told him.

"But Ino is different." Kankuro said arguing at his brother.

"Different? What do you mean?" Gaara asked. He never witnessed Kankuro getting this defensive over a female before.

"She makes me nervous and giddy at the same time. And when I'm not around her I think about her. She just drives me crazy. " kankuro said trying to explain.

Oh yes Gaara knew what that was like. He was feeling that way about HInata. What did that mean? Was Gaara feeling the same way about Hinata like his brother was about Ino? Gaara took that thought out of his head. There was nothing going on between him and Hinata Gaara kept telling himself. Just then there was a light tapping on Gaara's office door.

"Enter."Gaara stated. THe two brothers looked over at the door to see who was intruding on their conversation.

Temari came into the office looking over at Kankuro then looked at Gaara with a hateful expression on her face. "What is wrong with you?"

Gaara looked at his sister confused. What was the matter with her Gaara thought. Did he forget to fill out all the mission reports last night? NO it couldn't be that. Why was his sister glaring at him for? Gaara layed back in his chair and waited for his sister to tell him why she came barging in his office.

"Temari?" Kankuro asked.

Temari ignored him and continued to glare at her brother.

"Why don't you tell me what it is that you think I did before barging in my door glaring at me like that. " Gaara said rather hatefully. He didn't want to get mad at his sister but she was the one being rude throwing hateful looks his way, storming in his office..

"Why are you being like this towards Hinata?" Temari asked him.

Gaara stopped at that. Hinata? How did his sister know anything that was going on between him and Hinata? Hinata must have confided in his sister he thought. As much as he hated the word that the lazy ninja used, Gaara couldn't help but think how troublesome this situation really was. Kankuro sat up straighter in his chair listening what his sister had said. He looked over at his brother who didn't even change his facial expression the whole time. So what was this about Hinata? Was their something really going on between his brother and the Hyuuga Kankuro thought.

"Temari I dont see how this matter is any of your business." Gaara said to his sister warning her with his voice to back off.

"It is my business when it envoles one of my friends getting hurt Gaara!" Temari shot back at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kankuro said his hands coming up to get their attention. "What is going on Gaara? Are you involved with Hinata?" Kankuro asked looking over at his brother.

"There is nothing going on between me and Hinata Kankuro." Gaara said towards his brother. He looked back at his sister. "Just a simple misunderstanding on Temari's part."

"Misunderstanding my ass!" Temari shouted back. " You running scared of Hinata because you two shared a kiss last night!"

"You kisses Hinata?" Kankuro asked Gaara. Gaara just looked back at his brother not saying anything.

"Nicely done little bro!" Kankuro said giving Gaara the thumbs up.

"Shut up Kankuro." Both Temari and Gaara said to him.

"Hey how did this get flipped on me?"Kankuro asked them.

"Gaara I'm sorry for yelling at you I shouldn't have, but why are you running scared of Hinata? Hinata is one of the sweetest, caring person I know. If there was anyone out there for you she would be it." Temari said trying to reason with her brother now.

"I don't know what to do Temari." Gaara said calming down. He didn't want to fight with his sister about this. He couldn't blame her for being concered for Hinata. He hasn't even started anything with Hinata yet and already he was hurting her.

"You want my advice little bro?" Kankuro asked looking over at his brother taking pity on him.

"There is no way I'm taking advice from a doll playing, make-up wearing, porn watching pervert." Gaara said to him.

"Yeah Kankuro you would be the last person to come to advice for in this situation" Temari said agreeing with her brother."

"Hey I think we are getting off subject here. Let's get back to the important topic" Kankuro said trying to be serious.

Temari and Gaara quickly felt bad. They both nodded their heads and Temari told her brother to go ahead and talk.

"Right! First off I do not play with dolls they are puppets. Secondly this is not make up its war paint, and lastly, and this is the most important , Gaara i noticed you peeping around my stach-"

Temari knocked her brother in the head with her fan. It was official her brother really was an idiot. Temari just shook her head at Kankuro and looked back at Gaara. Gaara didn't even bother paying attention to the two. He was too deep in his own thoughts.

...

Hinata walked down the stairs early in the morning making her way through the hallway. She gotten up early to go and train at the spot Gaara took her to the first morning she was here. There was no one up in the house as far as her byakugon could tell. Hinata deactivated her blood limit and headed outside towards the exit to the village. HInata was deep in thought. Gaara didn't join them for supper last night. It was just her, Shikamaru and Temari. Lee was nowhere to be fount. Temari explained to her that Kankuro and Ino had made plans to go out for supper that night. Hinata would never have thought that Ino would have fallen for someone like Kankuro, but then again who would have thought that HInata would kiss the Kazekage either. She wasn't going to give on Gaara. She liked him she admitted to herself. She wasn't going to make the same mistake like she did with Naruto and sit back and shy away. Gaara was different than Naruto she thought to herself. Naruto was just a childhood crush that turned into admiration, but with Gaara, she thought of things that she never even dreamed about with the blonde headed hokage.

As Hinata came to the trail that lead to the waterfall she looked down and couldn't get over how beautiful this place really was. SHe was grateful that Gaara had shown her this place. Hinata walked down the trail and took off her shoes. She had already perfected the sectet jutsu that she told Gaara about to get him to bring her here. Hinata walked over to the water and dipped her toe in to see how cold the water was this morning. This place being in the desert the water never seemed to get that cold Hinata thought. Satisfied with the tempeture in the water Hinata looked around one last time to make sure no one was around and slid her baggy pants off her legs. She unzipped her oversized lavender coat and tossed it to the ground with her pants. After she tossed those aside she yanked her black mesh shirt over her head and let it join the discarded pile. It was real deep in the middle of the water so Hinata stayed closer to the opening to the water and started her normal water dance. Hinata started this routine when she was little, but she perfected it when she got older adding more movemets with the water.

Neji followed her one night when she was at the pond back at home and he witnessed her jutsu. Rather than being embaressed stumbling on his cousin moving in the water naked he just made his apperance known. Hinata never took her clothes off after that incident back home. Neji would go with her and watch her, instructing her on some of the mistakes she made. Over time, with Neji's help, she perfected her movemets and the water actually moved with her chakra. No one else in the village knew about her training, and her and Neji agreed to keep it secret for awhile. As she started the familiar dance with the water Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Hinata stopped and looked around activating her blood limit a second time that morning. She didn't pick up on anyone else's chakra. Deactivating her eyes she tried to start again with her movements.

"Didn't I tell you a ninja is always on their guard?"

Hinata quickly stopped her movement and looked around. Thats when she noticed Gaara drifting down on his sand coming to the bank infront of her clothes. Hinata jumped back into the middle of the water where it was deep at trying to cover up her body. Thank god she atleast left her bra and panties on Hinata thought lowering herself into the water.

"W-what a-a-re you d-doing here Gaara?" Hinata asked shocked to see him standing infront of her not fased seeing her almost naked body.

"Are you back to stuttering agian Hinata?" Gaara asked looking right at her.

"You j-just surprised me thats all" Hinata said her cheeks coming to a boil. How could he just watch her like she wasnt halfway naked infront of him?

Gaara continued to look at her. He had been meditating when he picked up on a familiar chakra coming his way. He quickly summoned his sand to raise him off the ground to hide behind the trees . Gaara hid his chakra from the intruder as best as he could and was not surprised when it turned out to be Hinata that intruded on him. He watched as she felt the waters tempeture curious as to what she was going to do. He became highly aware when she started stripping her close off down to her underclothes. Staring like an idiot he couldn't even announce that he was their once she started moving with the water. Gaara had never seen movements like her's and was rendered speechless when the water obeyed her chakra movements. Her body was amazing how it moved with the water. Well her body was just flat out amazing Gaara corrected himself. He felt like he was intruding on her when it was the other way around so he made his presence known. And now he was infront of a half naked Hinata not knowing what to do next.

Hinata thought she was going to pass out from embarrasment if he kept staring at her like that. How could she have been so careless and not pick up on his chakra.

"Could you t-turn a-around please?" Hinata asked him not looking at his face.

Gaara just looked at her for a moments before he turned around. He heard her coming out of the water and tried not to remeber what her body looked like. What was she doing to his body? Gaara heard her behind him trying to get her clothes on quickly. He was trying to get the image of her hips moving seductivly with each movement she made in the water, or how her breast looked when she turned to his view. Gaara felt his pants starting to get tighter in his lower area, and cursed himself for thinking about her body.

"Okay you can t-turn back around now." Hinata said quietly.

Slowly Gaara turned back around looking at a fully clothed Hinata. Not wanting her to see the effect her body had on his he quickly walked back to the rock and sat down. Wanting to get pass the akward moment Gaara tried to find his voice to speak to her, but nothing was coming out.

Hinata just stood their not saying anything wondering what he was thinking. She wanted to break the silence between them so she took a deep breathe and asked.

" So what did you think of my training?"

That was a trick question Gaara thought. He wasn't going to sit here and tell her how enticing her body looked and how bad he wished she was below his body moving her hips in that seductive manner with him. So he just came up with another answer.

"It was..good"

"Good?" Hinata asked a little hurt that that's all he said about it.

"Yes...good" Gaara said trying to get her half naked body out if his mind.

"THat's all you can say about it?" Hinata questioned him anger starting to rise up in her voice. He was making her mad again.

Gaara was quick to get off the rock and move infront of her. "What do you want me to say Hinata? That you body drives me fuckin crazy?" Gaara said and before he knew what he was doing his mouth came crashing down on hers in a brutal kiss. Gaaras lips moved over Hinata's in a hungry possesion "Or do you want to hear how bad my body wants to be inside of you right now" Gaara said when his mouth came to her ear nibbling on her lobe. And to prove his point he pulled Hinata's hips into his so she could actually feel what she was doing to him.

Hinata didn't know what to think when she felt his manhood pressing in between her legs. A fire shot through her when their bodies connected together. Hinata wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck pressing her body into him trying to bring their bodies closer. Gaara trailed kisses down her jawline and attacked her lips again. His arms come around her waist and started tugging at her mesh shirt. Gaara pulled her shirt over her head and flung the shirt back to the ground. He went back to kissing her lips again hungry to taste all of her. His bit on her lower lip forcing her to open her mouth to him. When that wasn't enough Gaara tore his mouth away from her lips and started kissing at the side of her neck making his way to her chest. When he was at eye level with her breast he pulled down her bra and placed her right nipple in his mouth.

Hinata arched her back so that he could have better access to her nipple while her hands ran through his red hair. Hinata moaned when she felt his teeth nippin at her hardened bud. She felt Gaara's other hand around her waitst pulling her closer to his body so he could get better access to her breast. Before Hinata realised what he was doing Gaara had ripped her bra off starting on her other nipple. Hinata cried out in pleasure. Never before had Hinata had anyone do this to her. She only dated Kiba for a couple of months before they realised they were better off as friends, and it never went as far as a few kisses. But Gaara was taking her down a path that she was unfamiliar with. Her body never gotten so on fire before. She wanted to see how far Gaara would take it but she was also worried. Hinata heard that the first time always hurt and she was starting to feel herself get nervous. Her body tensed up all of a sudden.

Feeling her tense up Gaara stopped what he was doing and looked up at Hinata. She was looking at him like she was scared. Crap Gaara thought. He knew better than to take things this far and now he really had made things worse and now Hinata was scared of him. Leaning down Gaara picked up Hinata's shirt and handed back to her without saying a word. Hinata quickly fumbled to put her shirt back on. When it was on she walked over to Gaara and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara I'm sorry" Hinata started to say.

"No Hinata I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Gaara said not looking at her shame evident in his voice.

"You didn't scare me Gaara." She told him.

She wasn't scared? Gaara looked over at her not believing what she had said. Of course she was scared of him thats why she tensed up all of a sudden on him right?

"You tensed up Hinata." Gaara said stating what he was thinking.

"Because I'm nervous not scared. I- I never done this before." Hinata said trying to convince him. She knew that he was going to think she was scared, but she wasn't, not of him.

She was a virgin? Gaara tried to let his mind wrap around that idea before he looked over at her face to see if she was telling the truth. Hinata just looked back at him a shy smile coming to her face. Not knowing what he should say or do to try and offer her some comfort he just stood there with his hands to his side looking at her.

Hinata picked up on his hesitation and walked offer to him and laying her head on his chest.

"I want you Gaara I just- ...can we take things slower?" She looked up at him and asked.

Not giving her an answer he just gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his embrace. This girl would be the death of him Gaara thought to himself as he laid his head ontop of hers.

...

And this is where I leave you hanging until next chapter. Okay I know you guys noticed that review button down there at the bottom. ummmmm could you type in that box and leave a review on how I'm doing. I am seeing alot of people visit this story but I'm not getting any reviews. What gives guys? C'mon leave a review...thats right go ahead and type in that box write down there.

**Shyprincess:** Alright how was that for ya guys?

**Hinata:** 0.0

**Gaara:** 0.0

**Sakura:** 0.0

**Kankuro:**0.0

**Shikamaru:** 0.0

**Neji:** 0.0!

**Naruto:** 0.0

**Shyprincess:** Umm guys?


	10. Evil plan

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters yadda yadda. You guys who have been reading my story already know what i would do so lets just start the chapter.

**Shyprincess:**I would like to wish Rorschach a happy birthday!

**Sasuke:** hm.

**Shyprincess**: What's your problem Sasuke? And your not suppose to be in this chapter either!

**Sasuke:** Well I have an announcement to make!

**Shyprincess:**Which is?

**Sasuke:** I hope Rorschach has a crappy Birthday

**Shyprincess:** Uhhh? Why is that?

**Sasuke:** Not only did she reject me she stole my number 1 fangirl from me!

**Shyprincess: **Sakura?

**Sasuke:** yeah Sakura so if you are reading this I hope you have a crappy birthday Rorschach

**Shyprincess:** *calls for security to throw sasuke off the stage*

**Sasuke:** Hey wait im not do-

**Shyprincess:** Anyways on with the story... Happy birthday Rorschach!

...

Kabuto hid back in the trees watching the leaf jonin make their security check on the perimeter. He watched as one of the jonin went right by him not even picking up his chakra. Kabuto, after the ninja war, faked his death and he swore that he would get his revenge on the leaf. They thought that they had him, but they were fooled. Thanks to all of Orochimaru's training that he passed down to him. Kabuto was prepared for the attack when they fount his secret lair, and he quickly had his soul essence drift into the body that he so carefully planned. Damn that Naruto anyway for becoming strong enough to almost put him down. Oh yes he would definatly get his revenge on all of them. He knew that Naruto, after the war, was elected Hokage of the village which only pissed Kabuto off more. Ever since he could remember he always heard the stupid blonde ninja go on about becoming Hokage, and the little idiot actually done it. No matter Kabuto thought to himself it would all work out in the end.

As he watched the jonin head back towards the village Kabuto quickly retreated back into the woods, heading back to his new secret lair. He had been planning this attack for three years now and he knew that his men were ready to take on the leaf. It was going to be perfect Kabuto thought to himself. They were going to attack the village when the chunin exams started. He would carry out with Orochimaru's original plans. The leaf will be so occupied with the exams they won't have their guard up, just like last time, Kabuto thought to himself. There was one snag in his plan that did worry Kabuto a little, just a little. The Kazekage was bringing his ninja down here to enter in the chunin exams as well. He been studying the leaf over the passed few months and he even knew that four of the leafs jonin headed to Suna to help train for the exams. Kabuto gathered all this information and made plans on what to do with the Kazekage. Oh yes he would take both of them down.

Kabuto had well surpassed Orochimaru and he was quite confident that his plan would go off without any problems. He also had 15 of the strongest men in his rank that he knew could handle themselves. They were all S ranked crimminals and were wanted in the bingo books in every village. Kabuto had trained them well, pushing them to their max limit. Oh yes the village hidden in the leaves were all going to pay Kabuto thought passing trees in the forest with a evil grin on his face.

...

Gaara rolled up the last mission scroll and laid it down on his desk. The students in the academy were going to go on their first mission today. According to Shikamaru and his reports within 5 days of them being here, the children were ready to take on missions. Gaara agreed as well. The students at the academy had developed very well in the last past few days. He was actually looking forward to the chunin exams that were coming up in a few months, but also dreading it. After the chunin exams he knew the leaf ninjas were not coming back, which meant Hinata would not be coming back. After what happened the other morning he couldn't get her out of his head. The way she responded to his kisses made Gaara want to see what else she was willing to respond to. Gaara shook his head trying to get the images of him and Hinata out of his mind when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Gaara told the person who was waiting on the other side of the door.

Shikamaru along with Ino, Lee and Hinata came in through the door. They all stood infront of Gaara waiting for him to hand over the mission. Gaara reached over and handed the mission scroll over to Shikamaru glancing at Hinata as he did. She offered a small smile towards him. Gaara smiled back and focused his attention on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru opened up the scroll and read the mission report. His team was suppose to escort the village baker to his home town in the the land of mist. His daughter was just ready to give birth and the baker wanted to be their before the baby was born. Ino was to tag along and offer any medical knowledge that she knew to help the woman in labor. Shikamaru nodded his head and handed the scroll over to Lee, while he explained the mission to Ino. Lee looked at the scroll to where his name and students were on the list. His team was going into the land of waves and offer help to rebuild some buildings that got tore down during a bad flood that they just recently had. Lee looked up from the scroll and offered Gaara a thumbs up and a wink in agreeance as he handed the scroll over to Hinata. Taking the scroll she looked to see what her team was going to be doing. She and her team had also an escort mission to take an innkeeper to the land of snow to build up a new hotel. He was expanding his business but didn't know the way so he needed a guid. All three of the missions that Gaara passed out were d rank mission so the stundents could handle them.

"Does that seem acceptable?" Gaara asked Shikamaru waiting for his answer.

"Hai it does Gaara. They are very simple missions to which I have no doubt that the children can carry out." Shikamaru agreed.

"Then you are to leave out immediatly" Gaara said towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded his head and was turning around to leave. Ino, Lee, and Hinata were right behind him. Before they got to the door to leave Gaara spoke.

"Hinata can you stay for a minute I have something very important to discuss with you."

Hinata nodded her head and came back to stand infront of the desk while the other three walked out of the office. As soon as the door closed Gaara got up from the desk to stand infront of Hinata. He pulled her into his chest and bent his head down to kiss her. Hinata quickly responded to the kiss letting her hand run up his chest to come around his neck to pull him closer. Gaara let his tongue slide over her bottom lip begging for entrance. Hinata gladly opened her mouth letting Gaara's tongue enter her mouth. Gaara deepend the kiss and let his tongue fight for control in her mouth. Hinata softly moaned against Gaara's mouth as his kiss deepend. Gaara pulled back his mouth a little and started kissing the side of her face to her ear.

"Be careful." Hinata heard him stay before he let his mouth take possesion back over her mouth again. Hinata only nodded into the kiss and continued to work her tongue to match his.

"Gaara you need to loo-"

Both Gaara and Hinata broke apart as soon as Temari walked into the office. Temari looked at Gaara then at Hinata and smiled.

"Did I interupt something?" Temari asked innocently.

"No."

"Yes." Gaara replied giving his sister one of his famous glares.

"I guess I better go then." Hinata said looking at Gaara and offering him a small smile. She walked passed Temari and headed for the door and left watched her leave then looked back at her brother offering him a big grin.

"So how are things with you?" Temari said to her brother wanting to tease him.

Gaara ignored her question walking back around to his chair to sit back down.

"What do you want Temari?" Gaara asked her annoyed.

"Oh, right." Temari said all joking aside. "You need to look at these reports that came from Konoha. Gaara took the papers his sister handed him and read over them. Gaara looked back up from them to look at his sister.

"How long ago?" Gaara asked his sister.

"Just this morning I'm afraid." Temari replied.

Naruto had sent Gaara a report saying that a couple of his jonin thought that they might have spotted a intruder lurking around the leaves border. Naruto wasn't sure of all the details yet but he wanted to warn Gaara so he could also be prepared. Leave it to Naruto not to know the full status of anything before jumping head into things. They wasn't even sure if it was a threat. But just to be on the safe side he would alert the guards.

"Temari I want you to order an extra jonin to take watch on guard duty on each position. Granted Naruto always jumps head first into these sort of things, but its because of that I think he survived so far." Gaara told his sister.

"Right Gaara. I'll alert them immediatly." Temari said making her way out of his office.

Gaara leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was sure that their wasn't nothing to be worried about, but that didn't stop him from him stressing about Hinata being out on a mission with a possible intruder lurking around. He paid attention to Hinata's training a knew first hand that she could handle herself, but Naruto never gave him any indication on how dangerous this possible guy could be. He would just have to wait and hope that Hinata and the others came back saftly to his village.

...

"Oh boy our first mission" Mika said clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Her teammates and the other students where in the classroom waiting on their senseis to get back to give them their mission. None of them had ever been on a misson before and a few of them were quite excited.

"This is going to be so bothersome." Kazu repied to his over excited teammate.

"Oh it won't be that bad Kazu. Stop being so lazy "Haruka said to his friend.

Kazu just rolled his eyes and laid his head back down on his desk. He much rather be sleeping than going onto a mission.

"Would you please shut your teamate up. She is being really annoying." Ran said towards Mika's teammates.

"Leave her alone she is not bothering you." Haruka spoke up for his teamate and friend.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ran asked challenging Haruka.

"Hey guys lets not fight." Hiro said coming in between Haruka and Ran.

"Oh you want to step in my way Hiro?" Ran asked hatefully to the other boy.

"Enough Ran. Stop trying to fight with everyone here and back off my teammate." Yugo chimmed in joining the group.

Ran just rolled his eyes at all of them. He was the strongest one in this group and he wasn't going to be made a fool of. He shoved passed Hiro and punched Haruka to the floor. Mika ran to her teammate and helped him up off the floor. She looked over at ran and got into his face.

"Leave my teamates alone" She shouted at him.

"Oh stop whining." Ran said and pushed her off him. Mika fell to the floor hitting it pretty hard.

"Mika." Kaname shouted getting up from his chair to help Mika up.

"Oh you going to be her savior?" Ran said to his teammate. " You cant do nothing about it. Your weaker than she is."

Kaname helped Mika stand up straight and looked over at his teammate. He made sure she could stand before he left her side and walked up to Ran.

"If you ever touch her again." Kaname challenged.

"You'll what?" Ran asked him.

Just then Shikamaru Ino and Lee walked through the door. He stopped and looked at the student.

"What's going on here?" He asked all the children.

"Nothing." They all said, except for Kazu who slept through the whole thing. Shikamaru called for his teamates as did Lee. Ran walked up to Kaname and whispered low enough so only he could hear.

"Stay out of my way or you'll be sorry loser."

...

Okay and this is where I leave you. So what do you guys think? Whelp if you have an opinion please leave it in the reviews. Please let me know if this story is going okay and again thanks for reading I will update as soon as I can.

**Shyprincess**:...crap I kicked Sasuke off the stage who am i going to talk to now?

**Naruto:** I'm Here believe it!

**Shyprincess: **Please read and review bye!

**Naruto:** Hey what about me? Shy? ...SHY!?


	11. Late Arrival

I want to thank all of my readers for your reviews and adding me to your favs and follows. Everytime i get another fav on my story it makes me wanna hurry up and get another chapter out to you. I do not own Naruto or the characters just the plot.

**Shyprincess:** I like to welcome mrstoy to this chapter!

**Mrstoy: **Hello shy

**Kiba: **Finally I get to introduce a chapter!

**Mrstoy: ***jumps on Akamarus back* I always wanted to ride him!

**Kiba: **Hey wait only I get to ride him get off mrstoy!

**Akamaru: **Woof Woof * runs around with mrstoy on his back*

**Mrstoy: **Wheee this is awesome

**Shyprincess: **Hey look out for the wa-

**Akamaru/mrstoy: ***CRASH*

**Kiba: **Akamaru!

**Shyprincess: ***runs to Akamaru&mrstoy* Are you guys okay?

**Mrstoy: **Lets do that again!

...

Hinata sighed as soon as she saw the entrance to the Suna entrance in the far off distance. Her group had been gone longer than expected. They left the village 2 weeks ago and was due back yesterday. The innkeeper stayed behind to help with progression to his new hotel. Looking ahead Hinata noticed the Suna walls ahead and was glad to be back. Her students did better than what Hinata would have expected out of them. They had trouble when they left out running into some rouge nin, but her sudents all worked together to handled the situation. Even Kazu wasn't so lazy when it came to helping Mika and Hazuka take down the ninja who tried to steal all there belongings.

"Were almost home." Mika said to her friends getting excited as they were getting closer to the Suna walls.

"I can't wait to get home." Haruka said sharing in his friends excitement.

"Yeah I could go for a nice long nap right about now." Kazu said with a loud yawn.

Hinata smiled down at her students. She shared her students excitement and wanted to hurry and get back to the village as well. There was a certain Kazekage that she had been missing since she had left. Hopefully he wasn't to angry with her for staying and extra day in the village of snow to help out the innkeeper. She didn't think that one day would bother him. When Hinata and her group got to the entrance Temari was already there waiting on them.

"Hina what took you so long to get here?" Temari said coming up to her friend and offering her a big hug.

"Temari whats wrong?" Hinata asked returning her friends hug.

Temari pulled away from hinata after giving her the hug and started to glare at her. Hinata didn't think she was going to like what her friend had to say.

"You were suppose to arrive back here yesterday morning and instead you show up here the next afternoon." Temari lectured her.

"Hinata Sensei are we in trouble?" Mika looked up at Hinata with a worried look on her face. Hinata smiled down at the girl trying to reassure her.

" Of course not. I have to run this report into the Kazekage why dont you three go ahead and hurry home? I'm sure your families are missing you."

"Alright Hinata Sensei." All three of her students said before waving to her and heading to their houses.

Hinata turned to her friend and waited to hear what she had to say. She could tell that the way Temari sounded that she had been worried.

"Temari as you can see me and the children are fine why are you so worried?" Hinata asked her friend.

"Hina Gaara has been barking out orders all day long to his ninja's to gather up a search party to come find you guys when you didn't show up on time." Temari explained to her friend.

"I'm only a day behind I didn't think to send word explainig my short delay. Surely you are over reacting Temari."

Temari sighned and looked at her friend with a worried look on her face. She knew she would have to tell Hinata the reason for her brothers behavior.

"Look Hina about two weeks ago Naruto sent word that he thought that there was intruders on the Konoha border." Temari stopped a second to see her friends reaction. When it looked like Hinata wasn't going to say anything she continued. "Last week it was confirmed by some of he ninja's from the land of waves that Kabuto had been spotted."

"Kabuto?" Hinata asked in atonishment. "But Naruto killled him." Hinata said confused.

"Apparently not." Temari explained. " He has been seen traveling with a couple of S ranked crimminal around the area and when Shikamaru, Ino, and Lee arrived and we had no word from you Gaara was starting to get a little worried." Temari finished.

Hinata started to feel bad about not sending word to Gaara now. Thank god none of her team ran into anymore trouble then they had. Although she was alot stonger than she was Hinata knew that her students couldn't help take down S ranked crimminals.

"As soon as you arrive you are to go see Gaara." Temari said to her friend. Hinata only nodded her head not finding her voice to speak at the moment. "Hey don't worry I'm sure Gaara will be fine once he sees that you are back safely." Temari said throwing her arm around her friend walking beside her towards the Kazekage's tower.

...

"Gaara I think that you might be over reacting to much." Shikamaru said to Gaara as he watched the Kazekage walk back and forth from the window to the desk.

"She could be in danger for all we know at the moment. Are you not worried about you friend safley returning to this village?" Gaara stopped pacing the floors long enough to glare at the lazy ninja.

Shikamaru tried to keep the smile that was threatning to come to his face. Yes he was worried about his friend, a great deal actually, but to call in anbu to go send a search party for her was carrying it out way to much Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru was aware of the risk, but he knew Hinata like the back of his hand. She probably got delayed in the snow village and didn't see the danger in showing up a little late. He was a little woried though, cause if she had run into trouble, she could handle herself but not a whole team full of crimminals with just her studnts to back her up. Shikamaru hoped that his friend was okay, but Gaara went into full panic mode when she didn't arrive yesterday. Shikamaru studied the Kazekage as he began pacing the floors to his office again. If he didn't know any better he would think that Gaara was starting to care for his friend. Of course he would never discuss that matter with Gaara or Hinata, he would have to ask his girlfriend later if his assumptions were right.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Gaara stopped pacing the floor long enough to shout out "WHAT" to the person on the other side of the door. The door opened up to Temari and Hinata walking in hesitently behind her. Gaara stood there staring at Hinata for a full minute before he addressed Temari and Shikamaru.

"Leave." Was all he said not taking his eyes off of Hinata.

"Gaara I think you need to hea-." Temari tried to say to her brother before getting cut off.

"Leave." Gaara repeated the order never once taking his eyes off of Hinata.

Temari and Shikamaru quietly walked to the door. Shikamaru offered his friend a small reassuring smile before they left. After the door closed behind them Hinata slowly walked up to Gaara's desk and waited. Gaara was so relieved to see that Hinata was okay he forgot to be mad for a second and walked up to her and threw his arms around her hugging her tightly. Hinata a little caught off guard by his sudden change, hugged him back. Gaara pulled away and looked Hinata over to make sure that she was not injured before he spoke.

"Do you have any idea how worried your team members have been?" Gaara asked her standing infront of her his arms crossed. Hinata didn't dare show her smile at Gaara's statement. She knew it was him that was the one who was really worried.

"Gaara I can explain." Hinata started to say but was cut off when Gaara lifted his hand infront of her to stop what she was about to say.

"Don't make excuses for your mistake Hinata. Why didn't you let someone know you were going to arrive late?" Gaara asked her.

"I'm sorry Gaara I wasn't aware about the new situation that was going on with Kabuto." Hinata said hoping he would see her point. "If i would have known then of course I would have alerted you on my late arrival." She finished saying to him.

"You are suspened from going on any missions until I say different." Gaara ordered.

"Suspended?" Hinata asked not believing what he was saying. "But what about my students?"

"I will assign them to Matsuri. She can take over until you are able to return." Gaara said going around to his chair to sit down.

"Your not being reasonable about this Gaara." Hinata said arguing with him.

"Reasonable? Were you being reasonable when you showed up a day late on your mission?" He asked her his voice starting to get angry.

"I apologize for my mistake, but don't take my students from me!" Hinata tried to plead with him.

"I will be making the change early in the morning. That will be all." Gaara said to her trying to dismiss her.

"No." Hinata simply said.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked looking up at her.

"I will not be brushed off like this Gaara. If you would just let me explain-" She started to say.

"Don't think because we shared a couple kisses that you can order me around." Gaara said in a low challenging voice.

"Well don't think because your Gaara of the desert that I'm going to run away scared of you on what you ordered. You are being unreasonable Gaara and if you would just list-"

"Enough." Gaara said raising from his seat and yelled at her.

Hinata jumped back startled by his loud demand. She never seen him get this upset before and Hinata knew that she might have pushed him to far. Before he could noticed her eyes starting to watery she quickly turned around and ran out of the room. Gaara sat back down on his chair hard and put his head down on his hands. He felt bad as soon as he yelled at her. Gaara knew the real reason why he suspended her. He was scared for her saftey. He never had been this worried over anyone else in his life. Gaara was being selfish to her and he knew that. If it was Shikamaru or Lee he wouldn't have done it. Gaara couldn't go through the order and suspend her, he knew that. He was getting to close to her Gaara thought. This was not good. He knew that he had to stop seeing Hinata if he was going to be fair. But why was his heart hurting so much at that thought?

...

Temari and Shikamaru saw Hinata run from Gaara's office in tears. What was going on Temari thought. SHe looked over at her boyfriend. He nodded his head understanding and Temari took off after Hinata. When Temari caught up with Hinata he was clear that she was crying. Temari pulled on Hinata's arm to stop her from running.

"My god Hina what's wrong?" Temari asked her friend getting worried.

"Your brother just suspended me." Hinata said trying to fight off the tears that were coming.

"Why would he do that?" Temari asked her.

"He said I was irresposible and that Matsuri was going to take over my students." Hinata finished saying wiping at the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Matsuri?" Temari asked. "She is not even a jonin yet. What is Gaara thinking?" Temari asked more to herself than Hinata.

"It's fine Temari don't worry about it. I should have notified him on my late arrival." Hinata said not wanting to her his sister involved. "I did push him." Hinata went on to explain.

"You pushed him?" Temari asked confused.

"Pushed the matter at him to far. I yelled and told him no that I wasn't going to leave when he tried to dismiss me. I shouldn't have. " Hinata told her.

"Good for you." Temari said.

" What?"

"You heard me... good for you. I'm glad someone else around here had the guts to stand up to him when he is being difficult." Temari told her.

"But Temari-" Hinata tried to explain.

"No Hinata you are not in the wrong for this. Don't sit here and make excuses and defend my idiot brother." Temari said holding her hand up for Hinata not to interupt.

Hinata couldn't believe her friend took her side over her brothers. Temari loved her brother and defended him to no end ,but she also knew when her brother was being an idiot, and right now was one of those times.

"Look lets not worry about it right this second" Temari went on to tell her. " Lets just get ready for super and afterward we will have a talk to the idiot." Temari said to her trying to get her to smile. Hinata did smile at that and nodded her head. She hated that Temari was going to get involved with this matter, but she didn't know what else to do. She did came here to do a mission and if it meant Temari's help she was going to finish. Hinata walked back downstairs with her friend toward the kitchen all the while thinking that things were going to be different between her and Gaara. Hinata didn't like this feeling at all.

...

Okay that sums it up for this chapter! I know Im terrible leaving it here, but got to keep you guys in a little suspence of what is going to happen. Let me know what you guys think!

**Kiba: **Can I have my dog back now please?

**Mrstoy: **Go get the stick Akamaru go get the stick...Good boy!

**Akamaru: ***woof, woof*

**Kiba: **He is a ninja dog not a playmate!

**Shyprincess:** Lighten up Kiba

**Kiba:** Mrstoy is turning my dog into a playmate...What am i suppose to do about that?

**Mrstoy: **Who is a good puppy?...Yes that's right Akamaru's a good puppy!

**Kiba: **Oh man!

**Shyprincess: **Read and Review Guys!


	12. change of heart

Okay Okay had a request to get this chapter out today so here we go! Oh yeah and I dont own Naruto or characters!

**Shyprincess:** Alright I'm going to bring out traciss in this chapter.

**Traciss:** Hey everyone... hello shy!

**Itachi:** *sarcastic* Oh yay another chapter

**Shyprincess:** What's your problem Itachi?

**Itachi:** Why do I have to be here I'm not even in this story?

**Traciss:** That's alright Itachi you can come sit here by me and I will make you feel all better *taps seat beside her*

**Itachi:** Your not a fangirl are you?

**Traciss:** *lies* Of course not

**Itachi:** *sits down beside Traciss*

**Traciss:** *jumps on Itachi's lap* On with the chapter Shy!

...

Hinata stared down at her plate not touching the food. She didn't have much of an apetite since her conversation with Gaara. She understod why he was upset but to suspend her from her duties teaching the kids went a little to far. And now Temari was going to get involved Hinata thought to herself. She didn't feel comfortable having her friend fight her battles for her but she didn't know what else to do. She already felt like she pushed Gaara to far in his office earlier that day. She didn't know if she was ready to face him again after she stood up to him and told him no. Just as she pushed her plate away from her at the table she looked up and noticed that Gaara was watching her from the kitchen's entrance. Hinata's breathe caught in her throat and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Temari looked over at the entrance noticing her friends change of attitude, and noticed her brother just staring at her.

Temari rose up from the table disregarding Shikamaru's hand to hold her back and walked up to her brother with an angry look on her face.

"We need to talk" Temari said to her brother not backing down from his glare at her.

All the people at the table went silent when Temari addressed her brother in that manner. They didn't know what was going on but was afraid to ask questions. Kankuro cleared his throat and raised up from the table.

"Well I think I'm done with my meal now, uhh Ino care to help me with one of my puppets I have been having trouble working with?" Kankuro asked the blonde wanting to get them out of the room as soon as possible. Kankuro didn't know what was going on between his sister and brother at the moment, but he felt like he didn't need to be present for what was getting ready to go down. Ino nodded her head, raised up from the table to join Kankuro and make a quick exit out of the room.

Lee watched the two of them leave before he looked at Temari and Gaara. He looked over at Shikamaru to see what was going on and all he offered was a simple shrug. Clearing his throat Lee quickly raised up from the table and made a quick excuse about how unyouthful it was not to go running after eating a meal, and he also made a quick exit for the door. Shikamaru sighed. He knew this discussion was going to be troublesome, but he didn't like the worried look on his friends face so he decided to stay. He scooted away from the table to turn his attention on the other three.

"Just what do you think your doing Gaara?" Temari asked her brother.

"What do you mean dear sister?" Gaara asked her already knowing what she was going to bring up.

"Why are you suspending Hinata from her duties?" Temari asked aggravated that her brother was playing stupid with her.

"What?" Shikamaru asked shocked what he just heard.

"Temari are you questioning my orders?" Gaara asked his Temari got the chance to speak up Shikamaru was already speaking.

"If she's not then I most certainly am. What is going on here?" Shikamaru asked the three. When noone said anything he looked over at his friend. "Hinata?"

"Gaara suspened me from duty because I didn't inform him of my late arrival." Hinata went on to explain to her friend, hating the fact that he was now dragged into this mess.

"Gaara?" Shikamaru looked over at him waiting for him to explain himself.

"This matter is between me and Hinata and please excuse me for saying this but it is neither of your two's business." Gaara said looking at Shikamaru then his sister.

"It's bullshit Gaara and you know it." Temari said to her brother. She ignored the warning look from her brother and continued. "You just got scared and you want to make sure Hinata is locked up in this house safe." Temari said finishing.

Hinata was shocked by Temari's words. Was he just really that worried about her and wanted to keep her safe from going on any missions while Kabuto was out there? Hinata couldn't believe it. Gaara actually cared about her. He was scared for her saftey. Did he really feel that way?

"Your right." Gaara said agreeing with his sister. "I have let my personal feelings get in the way and made a rash descision. Gaara looked over at Hinata and said. "From now on I will be sure not to make the same mistake. Hinata you are allowed to continue your teaching with the students." And with that Gaara walked out of the three still in the room didn't say anything as Gaara left. Granted Hinata got what she wanted and was able to finish teaching but at what cost?

...

Hinata couldn't sleep. She spent hours tossing and turning in bed worried about what Gaara had said. Did that mean he wasn't going to see her anymore Hinata kept askin that question to herself. She didn't want to stop seeing Gaara. She loved the way that he made her feel. She couldn't describe this feeling she got everytime that he was in her presence. Throwing off the covers Hinata got up out of bed. She had to talk to Gaara. She only hoped that he was ontop of the roof like Temari told her he liked to go. She already seen him up there once since she was here and hoped that he would be there now. She made her way out onto the roof and looked around. There was no sign of him out here on the roof. Hinata walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out over the village. Suna was starting to grow on her Hinata thought as she looked at the village. It was peaceful here.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Gaara asked her coming out of nowhere.

Hinata turned around quickly to see Gaara mere inched away from her. How did he get here without her noticing him, or was he already up here. Hinata looked at him and wanted to say so much but no words would come. Where should she begin?

Gaara studied her face waiting on her to say something. He noticed her coming out when he was getting ready to leave. Not listening to his better judgement he eneded up staying and worse let his presence known. He knew it was a bad idea to be alone up here with her but his body didn't want to listen. He loved being around this girl even though he knew better than to be alone with her. The way she always made him feel both excited and scared him.

"Gaara I don't want to stop being with you." Hinata finally got out after a long moment of silence.

Gaara couldn't stop himself after he heard those words come out of her mouth. Within mere seconds he was wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. He knew he should listen to the warning in his head and back off, but her mouth on his wasn't causing Gaara to think clearly. He wanted to taste her, no he needed to taste her. Wanting so much more Gaara trailed his lips passed her jawline and coming to her neck. Hinata wrapped her own hands around his neck loving what his lips were doing to her body. She let out a small moan when Gaara's tongue came up behind her ear to tease the sensitive flesh . Not wanting him to stop Hinata tilted her head offering Gaara easy access to the side of her neck. Hinata felt Gaara moan up against her neck and shivered when she felt his teeth lightly biting her flesh. Gaara pulled her closer to his body as he was biting on her neck. He let his hands slide over her hips to wrap around her lower back pulling her in closer as his mouth made his way back up to claim her lips once more. After a few seconds of kissing her Gaara pulled away slowly not letting her go. He rested his forehead against hers while both of them caught their breathe.

"Hinata we have to stop." Gaara said not pulling away from her.

"I don't want to stop." After Gaara raised up to look at her she realized how he must of took it and went on to explain. " I mean I don't want to stop seeing you."

"I can't do this Hinata." Gaara said looking at her. "You distract me from what I need to do for my village."

"What?" She asked him not believing what he was saying.

"Don't you see Hinata." Gaara said walking to the edge of the roof and looked back at her, "I can't keep my mind on what I need to because I'm worried about if your okay or if you been hurt."

"Gaara do you care for me?" She asked wanting to know the answer.

"What?" Gaara asked thrown off by her question.

Walking towards him she grabbed his hand and laid it in hers and repeated. " Gaara do you care for me?"

Gaara didn't know what to say. He didn't know what this feeling was that he had towards her but he was sure it wasn't love. No Gaara didn't know how to love but did he care for her? He thought about how worried he was when she didn't return and how he acted worrying about her. If he was fair to himself he would say that he did care for her and didn't want to see her come to any harm.

"Yes." Was his simple answer.

HInata smiled up at him and gave him a small hug. She knew that he was scared for her saftey and thats why he acted the way he did. She understood that. But she didn't want him to give up on the chance to be happy with her. Hinata knew that she could easily fall in love with him. Would it be worth the risk? She looked over at Gaara staring at her waiting for her reaction. Yes it was definatly worth it to help him find his heart.

"Then stay with me." Was her simple request.

Gaara didn't know what to say to that. Did he dare trust this woman enough to show him how to love. Gaara was scared just at the thought of letting his heart belong to someone else. Would she end up hurting him in the end, or worse would he hurt her? Gaara thought about this a moment before he looked over at the girl who could break him if she wanted to. He guessed he could try this one time. She was definatly worth the chance to find out. Hejust nodded towards her and held her in his arms. Neither one wanting to let go of each other as they watched the sun beginning to rise in the distance.

...

"Well that went well" Temari said backing away from the door she was at spying on the two on the roof.

"Your troublesome you know that?" Shikamaru said walking with her back down to the main house.

"Yeah and you love me for it don't you?" Temari said giving her boyfriend a playful pinch on his arm as she joined him walking down the hallway.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her and continued to walk with her. Temari convinced him to go with her to spy on Hinata when she checked on her earlier and knew she wasn't in her room. Gaara was missing as well. So in her effert to find out what was going on she dragged her boyfriend with her on this stupid little mission to find them. Shikamaru loved his friend so he didn't complain to much. But now that he knew she was okay he regarded his girlfriend for dragging him out of bed this early.

"Hm." Was his short reply to her.

"You know that we have got some time before the rest of the house wakes up." Temari suggested towards her boyfriend.

"Lead the way." Shikamaru said to her with a smile on his face. As she pulled him back into their bedroom and shut the door Shikamaru thought that his girlfriend could wake him up anytime for a early morning mission if this was the payoff.

...

Sorry this chapter was so short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer guys I promise. Please read and reveiew.

**Traciss:** You are so sexy

**Itachi**:?!

**Traciss:** Can I keep you Itachi?

**Itachi:** Well I don't have no clan to aniliate anymore so... Why not!

**Traciss:** *squeals and walks with Itachi off stage*

**Shyprincess:** Um guys? ...oh well read and review!


	13. Change in plan

I would like to thank all my readers again who have followed this story and kept on reading. I really enjoy your reviews and it makes me want to get another chapter out to you guys! I do not own naruto or any of the characters, just the plot line.

**Shyprincess:** Okay Hilda9 come on out and say hello to everyone.

**Hilda9:** Hello everyone, hello shy!

**Sasori: ***starts to play with one of his puppets*

**Shyprincess/Hilda9:** Sasori what are you doing?

**Sasori:** Im bored! *looks over at Hilda9* So can I make you one of my puppets?

**Hilda9:** Only if you promise to play with me all the time!

**Shyprincess:** ...

**Sasori:** *smirks*

...

Naruto was finishing his letter to Gaara when he heard his office door open. He looked up and saw his wife come through the door. Naruto offered his wife a smile before he returned his attention to the scrolls infront of him. Sakura came around the desk and looked over Naruto's shoulder to see what he was writing.

"Naruto about the exams that are comeing up..." Sakura started to say to her husband.

"Sakura we done been through this, I will not cancel the exams. These students have worked to hard to enter, and I don't want to let them down." Naruto said leaning away from his desk and offering his wife a quick kiss. Sakura kissed him back and pulled away to look at him.

"Are you sure you want to move the exams up even though we heard word that Kabuto is still out there and alive. You know he is comeing after you Naruto...I'm worried" Sakura said going to sit on Naruto's lap and lay her head on his shoulder for comfort.

Naruto rubbed Sakura's back trying to sooth her. "Sakura that is why I am moving the exams up a few week early. If what we heard from the Anbu is true, that is when Kabuto is going to strike." Naruto said to her. "So I am going to hold the exams earlier so when Kabuto does plan to attack the exams will already be over."

Sakura raised her head up and looked at her husband. She trusted him, but she had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"What do you think Gaara will say about this?" She asked her husband.

"Gaara trust me and he knowes I wouldn't purposly put him or his villagers in danger. He might actually agree to this." Naruto said with confidence. Gaara was his best friend in the world and they trusted each other immensly. When Naruto first got word that Gaara needed help train some of his students at the Suna academy, Naruto had all been to eager to help his old and dear friend out. He sent some of his ninja to Suna and they have been at Gaara's village for almost 2 months now. Naruto reached around his wife to sign his name to the letter he was going to send Gaara and rolled it up. He raised up from the desk letting Sakura slide off his lap easily and went to the window. He tied the letter around the bird carrier's leg that was waiting for him and the bird flew off in the direction towards Suna. No going back now Naruto thought to himself. He was a little worried about holding the chunin exams earlier himself, but he hoped that Gaara would agree to his plan.

Sakura looked at her husband and remained silent. She knew that Naruto was not going to back down from his descision. Just then a knock came at the Hokage's door.

"Come in." Naruto said to the person knocking.

Kakashi came into the office and stood infront of Naruto's desk and waited to see what his old student had wanted with him.

"Ah Kakashi... late as always." Naruto said to his fromer Sensei.

"There was a lady who had grocery's...I had to carry them for her across-" Kakashi began to explain

"Oh come on Kakashi you ain't still using that excuse are you?" Naruto asked him already knowing that he was lying to him.

Kakashi cleared his throat offering a light laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura smiled remebering this was how it was when they were younger. Sakura nodded her head toward her former sensei before she let herself out of Naruto's office. After the door shut beind her Naruto spoke to Kakashi.

"Does your team know the situation?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Hokage Kiba, Shino and Neji were briefed on the situation earlier." Kakashi told him.

"Stop calling me that Kakashi you know I hate it." Naruto scolded his former Sensei.

"Right Hokage." Kakashi said with a smirk on his face toying with him.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled at him.

Kakashi smiled at him at his former student. He was so proud that Naruto had become Hokage. He finally got to have his dream and the entire village respected Naruto and loved him. After the ninja war he had been elected to become Hokage. As Kakashi watched his former student sit back down at his chair he couldn't help but think of how much Naruto has grown over the years.

"As soon as I get word from Gaara I want your team to head out and meet up with them." Naruto went on to say to him.

"We will be ready." Kakashi said and bowed towards Naruto and left the office. Naruto sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He hoped that Gaara would be okay with his plans to hurry and move up the exams. Naruto hated to rush the students to prepare but he wanted to make sure that they had a chance at the exams. Naruto remebered when Orochimaru attacked and messed up everything with his he wasn't going to let them do that again. He would be ready for Kabuto when he came Naruto promised himself.

...

Gaara laid the letter that Naruto sent him on his desk. Naruto had wanted to move the exams to next week. Why was Naruto wanting to do this Gaara sat and thought. He heard that Kabuto was planning to attack the leaf while the exams were being held but moving the exams a month early? Gaara hoped that the children were ready for that. Gaara got up from is chair and headed for the door. He would have to ask Shikamaru if he thought the children were ready. Gaara walked down the hallway in deep thought. He had been seeing Hinata for awhile now and he was starting to have deep feelings for the Jonin. She was patient and kind towards him. She would always wake up in the morning and go train with him. Always betting one another that would always end up in a make-out session on the ground. Gaara knew that she was getting attached to him and he didn't know what to do about that. What was going to happen when the exams were over and she had to stay in her village. Gaara didn't want to think about that right now so he concentrated on finding Shikamaru.

As Gaara got closer to the end of the hallway he noticed to figures in the shadow. Curious as to what was going on Gaara walked up to it. As he got closer he noticed his brother and the blonde ninja in the dark corner kissing. As he approached Kankuro tore his mouth from Ino's to look at his brother a small blush coming to his face.

"Kankuro?" Gaara simply said.

"Uh ,... hi Gaara what's up?" Kankuro said to his brother trying to move past the embarresment that his brother just caught him making out with Ino.

"Have you seen Shikamaru?" Was all that Gaara said wanting to hurry up and get out of the hallway.

"Shikamaru is down at the training ground with Lee." Ino spoke up not looking at Gaara.

"Right." Gaara said and move passed the couple to go down the stairs. He still thought the blonde headed girl feared him but she was at least trying to talk to him now. As Gaara continued walking HInata came up to his side and put her arm through his.

"Hey." Hinata said up to him giving him a sweet smile. Gaara looked down at her returning the smile. Hinata followed him outside before she turned and asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Shikamaru." He told her.

Hinata nodded at his reply and continued to follow him. She loved that her and Gaara were still seeing each other. They have gotten really close to one another in the last past few weeks and Hinata knew that she was developing strong feelings for the man. She didn't know if it was love or not yet but she was sure it was on the path to becoming love. They would get up every morning and train together and Hinata blushed thinking how sometimes their training went alot farther than that. He was always so patient with her not pushing her to far when they would start to get caught up in the moment. Hinata loved how patient he was with her but her body was wanting much more from him. Hinata never been with anyone before and she wanted to be sure it was right. Looking up at the man who always sent a warm sensation through her, Hinata asked herself was she ready? She wanted Gaara and she hoped that he felt the same way. If going by how his body reacted with hers she would say that Gaara was also wanting the same thing. Hinata wanted him. She was thinking on how to talk to Gaara about this before she heard him speak.

"How do you feel on going back to Konoha early?" Gaara asked her.

Not understanding what he was saying HInata looked up at him with a surprised face. Was he trying to send her back to her home early? Was he pusing her away again? Before Hinata could ask him why he would do that he spoke

"Not what you are thinking Hinata." He said leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Naruto is wanting to hold the exams earlier this year and I wanted to know what you think about it." Gaara said.

Releaf showing on her face Hinata thought about what he said. Naruto was wanting to hold the exams earlier? Why? She thought to herself. She didn't doubt that her students weren't ready, in fact she just made a comment to Shikamaru earlier that she felt her students were ready for the exams.

"My students are ready for the exams." Hinata said looking up at Gaara. Gaara simply nodded his head waiting for her to continue.

"Mika and Haruka have surpassed my expectations, and Kazu is a genius. His chakra control is by far the most promising of the group." Hinata went on to explain. Just then Temari came running up to the both of them. She bent over trying to catch her breathe before she looked up at the both of them, a smile on her face.

"How's it going you two?" Temari asked suggestivly moving her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister's obvious intent on the question. He loved her dearly but sometimes he wanted to strangle his sister with his sand.

"Were fine." Hinata said not bothered by her friends jab at wanting to joke with her brother and herself.

"I was wanting your help on something real quick Hina...Mind if I steal her away?" She looked over at her brother and asked.

"Fine. I have to go and talk with Shikamaru anyways." Gaara said as Hinata let go of his arm. He hated the feeling of not having her beside of him when she let go. He was getting used to having Hinata around him. What was he going to do when the exams were over Gaara thought as he made his way to the training field.

...

"Thats it!" Lee said to Kaname when he watched his student complete his kick. Shikamaru looked at the boy impressed by how much Kaname has progressed with Lee in the last few weeks. Shikamaru was worried about the boy not being able to handle going to the exams, but Lee had pushed the boy passed Shikamaru's expectations. Lee's group was ready Shikamaru thought to himself. He already knew from Hinata's report earlier that her team was ready, and Shikamaru's team had also done well with their training. Shikamaru wrote a few things down on the report that he was going to give Gaara tonight before supper.

"Hey Gaara!" Lee's voice quickly boomed in.

Shikamaru looked up from his reports and noticed Gaara walking toward them. Well saves him the trouble of seeking Gaara out Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Hey Lee. Hey Kaname. Everything okay here?" Gaara asked the teacher and student.

"Kaname has finished the most youthful kick Gaara!" Lee explained. "Kaname show the Kazekage your new kick." Lee instructed the boy. Pride comeing over the boy he quickly ran towards the tree and crouched and did a swirling kick "Sand whirlwind" The boy shouted as he went spinning his leg around his body. Gaara looked at the boy impressed by his kick. It also looked very familiar to Lee's Leaf Hurricane Gaara noticed.

"Very good Kaname." Gaara said praising the boy. Kaname held his head up high loving the fact that the Kazekage thought his kick was good.

"What bring you out here Gaara?" Shikamaru asked his friend.

"I need to talk with you a moment." Gaara said toward him after he ruffled Kaname's head.

"Come Kaname let's do our 500 victory lap." Lee said to the boy. Kaname nodded in agreement and they both started their run.

"Kaname is so much like Lee its scary." Shikamaru said as the two took off in a run. Gaara nodded his agreement as he watched them run off. He turned his head back around to Shikamaru.

"I need to ask your opinion." Was Gaara's quick statement

Shikamaru nodded and lead Gaara to a seat outside of the diner they were next to. As the both of them sat down Gaara continued to speak.

"Do you think the students are ready for the exams?"

"I've been evaluating them every day and I can honestly say that I think these students are more than ready." Shikamaru answered. " Hinata done briefed me on her squad earlier and I agreed that they are ready. The only one I have been worried about was Kaname, but I can see that he is ready also." Shikamaru went ahead and said. "Why do you ask?

"Naruto wants to hold the exams next week." Gaara answered.

"Why next week?"

"Naruto wasn't very detailed about the matter, but he thinks Kabuto will attack the village around the chunin exams, so he wants to move the exams up." Gaara explained to the lazy ninja.

"I see." Was all Shikamaru said.

"Do you think the childern are ready?" Gaara asked again wanting to make sure with Shikamaru before he agreed to Naruto's idea.

"Yes. They are ready." Was all Shikamaru said. Gaara nodded and rose up from the seat. "I will notify Naruto then."Was all he said to the ninja as he walked back to his office to write a letter to his friend.

...

"What?" Temari asked her friend shocked.

Hinata's cheeks started to turn red as her friend looked at her like that. She just asked Temari a simple question.

"You heard me." Was all Hinata said to her.

"Hina if you are asking me this then are you still a virgin?" Temari looked at her friend and asked shocked look still on her face.

"Y-yes." Hinata said not being able to hide the blush that was comeing to her face. " So how do I know when the time is right?" Hinata asked her friend again.

"Hinata do you love Gaara?" Temari asked her friend wanting to know the answer.

"I'm not sure yet. When I'm around him he makes me so happy and when he is away I can't stop thinking about him. And my body had never acted like this around anyone I have ever been with." Hinata finished explaining to her friend.

"Hina you are in love!" Temari said happily jumping up and down infront of her friend. Hinata took a minute to process what her friend said. She knew she was having strong feeling towards Gaara, but love?

"This is great." Temari went on and said. "I finally get the sister I always wanted." Temari said as her arms wraped around Hinata's body.

"Temari I just fount out I'm in love...slow down" Hinata said to her friend and Temari let go of her.

"Right." Temari said agreeing with her. "So do you think you are ready?"

"I think so, but I don't know how Gaara feels about going to the next step." Hinata told her.

"The way Gaara looks at you?" Temari said toward her "Trust me Hinata he wouldn't mind taking things farther than a few kisses. Hinata blushed at the thought of having Gaara and her in a more intamet embrace. She felt that she was ready and she just hoped that Gaara wouldn't push her away. She was going to make her move tonight.

...

Hahahah chapter end...sorry guys hate to do that to you but I am going to for worn you guys next chapter will be a lemon. Be prepared!

Hilda9: Did you read that Sasori next chapter is going to be a lemon...yay!

Sasori: Yeah and?

Hilda9 *rolls her eyes at Sasori* forget it. I can't wait for next chapter I'm so excited!

Sasori: What's a lemon anyways?

Hilda9: *whispers in sasori's ear explaining*

Sasori * blushes* OH!

Shyprincess: lol read and review guys!


	14. Learning to love

Okay I am warning you now this chapter is going to be a lemon so be prepared for it, and yadda yadda again I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Shyprincess: ***looks nervous*

**Evil-x: **What's wrong shy?

**Shyprincess: **My first lemon scene. Im worried.

**Evil-X: **Yay the lemon scene *jumps up and down with excitment*

**Kakashi: **The chapter I have been waiting for. I hope its more exciting then my make out paradise book.

**Evil-X: **Oh I want to borrow that book. give me give me

**Kakashi:** *hand over Make out Paradise to Evil-X*

**Shyprincess:** Oh boy here we go guys!

**Kakashi/Evil-X: ***starts to read chapter*

...

Hinata paced the floors in her bedroom thinking about what she wanted to do with Gaara. She was so nervous. She never been with anyone before, but she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved. Hinata done came to the conclusion that she was in love with Gaara. Her talk with Temari earlier got her thinking about it. Now she didn't know how she would tell Gaara about her feelings. Did he feel the same way? Hinata hoped that he at least had some feelings for her, but Gaara always seem to hold back when it came to their relationship.

Hinata took a deep breathe and walked out the door. She didn't know where Gaara was so she decided to go look for him. As Hinata walked down the hallway towards the stairs she heard a noise coming from the left hallway. The noise was coming from Ino's room. A little worried about her friend she walked up to the door. Before HInata knocked on the door she heard Ino's voice.

"Kankuro I want you to stay."

*Are you sure Ino?* Hinata heard Kankuro ask.

*Yes.*

Hinata quickly stepped back and away from the door. Apparently Ino was alright Hinata thought as she hurried down the stairs not wanting to get caught. Hinata smiled thinking about Ino and Kankuro. She was glad for her friend and happy that she had found someone. Hinata noticed Ino and Kankuro getting closer with one another as the weeks passed. She heard all the rumors about Kankuro being a ladies man and jumping from one girl to the next. She hoped that her friend knew what she was getting into.

As Hinta walked through the living room she stopped. She felt a familiar chakra in the room with her. Hinata turned around quickly and looked around the room. The room was so dark at night Hinata could not see very well. She activated her byakugon and spotted the person who was in the room with her. Gaara was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed staring at her. Hinata quickly deactivated her byakugon.

" Why are you up so late?" Gaara asked her walking towards her.

"I was looking for you" Hinata said as she watched Gaara come out of the darkness of the corner, coming towards her.

"Oh?" Was all that Gaara asked as he stood infront of her now.

Hinata looked up at him wanting to reach out and touch him, but she a suddenly got real nervous. She wanted this right? Why was she hesitating so much. Did Gaara want her as much as she wanted him?

"Hinata?" Gaara asked when she wasn't saying nothing.

HInata took a deep breathe and lifted her lips to his. Gaara surprised at first didn't respond to the kiss. Hinata never made the first move to kiss him. He was the one to iniciate their kissing. Coming out of his daze Gaara began to kiss her back. Her mouth felt so good next to his Gaara thought. She played with his bottom lip with her teeth until he opened his mouth for her. Hinata let her tongue slide into Gaara's mouth deeping the kiss. Gaara's arms came around her waist to pull her in closer .. Hinata wrapped her hands around his neck lettting her fingers slide in his hair. As Hinata gasped for air Gaara took the opportunity to let his tongue explore her mouth. One hand slipped inside her shirt to caress the sensitive skin of her back, while his other hand pushed up the front of her shirt and massaged her breast. He rubbed his thumb across her nipple and bent down to place his mouth on the aroused tip. Hinata's eyes rolled up and she gasped in pleasure as she enjoyed his touch Hinata arched her back and pressed herself against him as she sighed from pleasure.

".Gaara?" Hinata said quietly. His hands stopped exploring. Gaara looked at her and sighed as he pulled his hands out of her shirt.

"You want to wait dont you?" Gaara asked her sounding disappointed.

"No, I want you to take me to your room." Hinata got the courage to say.

Gaara looked down at her in disbelief. Did she know what she was asking. Not sure on how to respond to her reply he pulled away from her. Hinata felt the coldness after Gaara left her side. He knew what she wanted. Did he not want her? Feeling embaressed Hinata straightend her shirt and kept her head down. What should she do Hinata thought to herself. Gaara spoke up then.

"Hinata if you go to my room I won't be able to stop."

Hinata looked up at him then and said quietly. "I don't want you to stop."

That was enough for him. He came to her and pulled her to his side. He called for his sand to wrap around them. Hinata held onto him as the sand surrounded them. Before Hinata could realize what happened she was transported to what she believed to be Gaara's bedroom. Hinata looked around the room and noticed that Gaara's bedroom was mostly in red. His king sized bed had black silk covers with red sheets. Hinata stared at the bed then looked over at Gaara. Gaara waited to see if Hinata would make a move.

Hinata walked slowly to the bed and turned to Gaara. She reached out her hand for him to come to her. Gaara didn't even hesitate as he quickly came to her side. Gaara picked her up bridal style and laid her gently on the bed. Hinata stared back up at him waiting for him to continue. Gaara took off his kage robes and tossed them to the floor. Hinata didn't know what to do, she never went this far with anyone. She was starting to get really nervous. She was aware that the first time hurt. She hoped that she would be able to go through this. She wanted him.

Gaara crawled into the beside of Hinata. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Hinata raised up so Gaara could finish taking off her shirt, and toss the shirt to the foor to join his robes. Hinata allowed Gaara to look at her chest, feeling a little shy about him staring at her. Gaara laid her back on the pillow and took her nipple into his mouth. Hinata arched her back to allow Gaara all the acess he wanted to her exposed nipple. Gaara swirled his tongue around her nipple making it harden. He lifted his head slightly to take his attention to her other breast making her other nipple harden as well. Hinata starting to feel a little braver started unfastening the clasp on Gaara's maroon cloak letting it slide down his shoulder and onto the floor. She ran her fingers up his stomach to his chest loving how his hardend chest felt. This man was perdect Hinata thought as she noticed he didn't have a scare one on his chest. Gaara started to suck harder on her nipple making Hinata cry out in joy to how good his mouth felt on her body. He started trailing small kisses over her nipple leaving a trail to her belly.

Gaara let his fingers come to the elastic of her night shorts and pulled them down with her panties down her legs slowly. Hinata watched him undress her feeling a slight chill where he exposed her body. Hinata had never let a man see her fully naked before, and here she was fully exposed to Gaara. Not sure on what to do next Hinata just let Gaara take the lead. Gaara, after tossing the rest of her clothes off went to unfasten his pants and tossed them to the floor to join the rest of their discarded clothing. Gaara ran his fingers up her legs coming to her knees to started to pull them apart.

"Trust me?" Gaara looked up at her and asked.

Not being able to say anything because Gaara's head was to close to her womanhood she simply nodded her head. Gaara very slowly let his head down between her legs trailing small kisses down them. When he got to his destination Gaara let his tongue slowly lick over her core. Shocked to feel what Gaara was doing Hinata tried to quickly close her legs but was stopped by Gaara.

"Trust me." Gaara said this time instead of askin.

Hinata let her legs slowly fall back down to let Gaara continue what he was doing. Gaara began again to lighlty lick the outside of her core trailing his tongue up and down it. Hinata's fingers came to his shoulders to slide up his neck and into his hair. She was scared and loving the way his mouth felt on her. Her body was shaking with pleasure as she let Gaara continue to work his tongue on her body. She felt his tongue go in then. A moan escaped her when his tongue was moving back and forth inside her. Her body started to move with his tongue as Gaara's tongue continued to give her pleasure. Hinata felt like she was close to her release when Gaara's head rose up slighly. When she thought he was finished Gaara stuck one of his fingers inside her warmth to start moving at a slow pace. His mouth soon joined his finger and Hinata thought she was going to die with pleasure. Gaara quickly added another finger increasing his movements inside of her. She was so tight Gaara thought as his fingers moved inside her. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

When Gaara thought she was close to her climax he pulled his fingers out of her and came to lay ontop of her using his arms to hold his weight above her. Gaara slowly let his head down to her face and kissed her lips before he gently pushed himself inside her. Gaara felt her intake of breathe as he went deep inside her breaking the barrier. Gaara kissed away the tears that rolled down her face, not moving so her body could get accustomed to his. Hinata felt the sharp stab of pain and stilled her body instantly. Hinata laid there not moving hoping the pain would subside.

"Trust me." Gaara repeated again whispering against her lips.

Hinata nodded her head not trusting her voice to speak because all the pain. Gaara stayed inside of her not moving until he thought she was able. He felt her body relaxing underneath him, getting accustomed to his size. Gaara slowly started to move inside her again watching her face for any reaction of pain. Hinata started to feel the pain lessen as Gaara moved in and out of her. Hinata slowly started to move her hips with Gaara's as she felt the pain lessen. Hinata let her legs wrap around Gaara's waist and pulled him in to kiss him as he moved inside her. Gaara instantly responded to her movements when she started to rock back in forth with him. She was so tight Gaara thought and he knew he had to continue to move slow so he wouldn't hurt her to bad. But her body was moving so good against him. He closed his eyes tight and continued to kiss Hinata hoping he wouldn't loose control.

Hinata started to relax more and started to move her hips a little faster. Gaara noticed that she was moving faster and he knew it wouldn't be to much longer for him. He started pumping into her harder. Hinata arched her back to let him go deeper within her. She moaned as she felt the pleasure of him being inside of her. Hinata was close to her climax she knew but wanted Gaara to cum with her. She tightened her legs around him moving faster encouraging Gaara to do the same. She was close and wanted her release.

"Gaara please."

That was all the encouragement he needed as his body thrusted deeper and harder into her. He was close to his climax but wanted to wait untill Hinata got her climax before he did. He moved in her hearing her moan out his name. When he thrusted hard into her again he felt her reach her climax all over him. Gaara pushed inside her with three hard thrust and released. Gaara's body shook with pleasure as he felt himself empty inside of Hinata. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, wiping the sweat off Gaara's forehead. He looked down at her and couldn't believe that she had put so much trust in him tonight.

Raising up from her Gaara got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. As Hinata laid their she heard him start the water in the tub. Coming back to the bedroom Gaara walked over to the bed and picked Hinata up from the bed and carried her to the bathroom. Gaara set her down on the toilet seat and reached up to the cabinet to get a rag. Gaara went to the sink to get the rag wet and walked back over to Hinata getting on his knees in front of her. Gaara gently let the rag wipe over her cleaning the blood between her legs. Hinata just watched him as he cleaned her. She smiled to herself thinking of how much she loved the man infront of her. He had been so gentle with her. There was still pain Hinata noticed, but it was starting to ease off. After Gaara cleaned her up he picked her back up and led her to the bathtub. He set her down in the tub and got up. He knew that Hinata would be sore, and he hoped the warm bath would take away some of the soreness. He raised up and walked out of the bathroom giving her time to soak in the tub.

Hinata laid her head back on the tub as the warm water helped ease the soreness. It was such a loving act Hinata thought to herself as she let the water slide up and down her arms. Gaara had wanted her to trust him, and she did. Hinata wouldn't regreat being with him. She loved him and she hoped that he felt something towards her. She sat up in the tub letting her hands guid the water over her body. She thought back to when Gaara was inside of her. Never had her body experienced so much pleasure. Hinata wondered why Gaara was being quiet. He hadn't said a word since they made love and she hoped that Gaara was not regreating what happened between them. After she let her body soak in the tub a little longer she pulled the plug in the tub to let the water out. She winced a little as she stood still feeling a slight pain between her legs. She wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the tub. When she walked back into the room she noticed that Gaara changed the sheets on the bed.

Gaara turned around and saw Hinata standing in the doorway to the bathroom with just a towel. His body started to harden at the sight of her. He tried to push the thoughts of what they did out of his head before he had a repeat of what they just did minutes ago. Gaara held out his hand towards her wanting her to come to him. Hinata walked over to him and took his hand as he guided her back to his bed. Gaara took the towel off Hinata's body and guided her to lay on the bed. Coming in beside her Gaara pulled the covers over their body and wrapped his arms around her. Gaara hardly ever slept in his bed but with Hinata in it he never seen the bed look so inviting. Hinata let her body snuggle up to Gaara's and felt herself starting to get tired.

"Will you stay with me?" Hinata quietly asked him hoping he would.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

Hinata laid her head back down on the pillow enjoying Gaara's warmth. He felt so good up against her Hinata thought as she felt herself starting to drift off to sleep. Gaara placed a small kiss on her cheek as he watched her drift off to sleep, happy at the thought that she felt comfortable to sleep next to him. He laid hid head down beside her thinking how good this felt. He didn't want be without her now. She touched a place in his heart that he thought noone could. Is this love? was Gaara's last thougth as he to fell asleep beside her.

...

**AURTHORS NOTE:**Okay guys I am so sorry for how late this chapter is getting out to you. I was in the middle of writing this when I got thirsty and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. I fell down the stairs and fractured the distal end of the fibula. In lamines terms I broke the bone that supports my ankle and now I get to wear a cast. YIPPIE ...Sorry about the delay my faithful reader but it was not on purpose. They got me on some strong medicine so if my chapter seems a little sloppy I am sorry. Please let me know what you guys think of my lemon scene though. It was my first one. I'm so nervous about it! But dont worry I will update soon please review guys! Thanks to all my faithful readers and again I apologise for the short chapter next one will be really long I know where I'm going with this story and trust me it gets better! Much love to all of you!

**Shyprincess: **Okay guys what did you think of this?

**Evil-X: **0.0:

**Kakashi: **0.0

**Shyprincess:** um guys?

**Evil-X: **Well guess I dont need Kakashi's book anymore *tries to hand book back to kakashi*

**Kakashi: **0.0

**Evil-X/Shyprincess: **Uh Kakashi?

**Kakashi: **Hush I'm reading this chapter again.

**Evil-X/Shyprincess: ***sighs* Read and Review guys!


	15. The Morning After

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this chapter my faithful readers! But here we go with the next chapter! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I'm starting to get tired of typing that.

**Shyprincess:** Yay I'm back for the next chappie!

**SailorAngel:** I was wondering what took you so long... I'm dying to see how Gaara and Hinata are doing after that last scene.

**Hinata/Gaara:** *smiles at each other*

**SailorAngel:** C'mon guys give me the juicy details...did you enjoy it Hinata?

**Hinata**:*bashfully smiles at SailorAngel*

**Gaara:** Nope not saying nothing you are going to have to read and find out!

**SailorAngel:** owww no fair guys *pouts*

**Shyprincess:**I know whats to come!

**SailorAngel:** *looks at shy hopefully*

**Shyprincess:** Nope not tellin ...read!

**SailorAngel:** CRAP!

...

Gaara woke up to Hinata in his arms. He looked down at her and watched her sleep peacefully. Last night had been amazing for him, and he hoped that Hinata enjoyed it as well. He never had these kinds of feeling for anyone tell this woman walked into his life. He didn't know where things were going to go from here, but he knew he didn't want to be without her now. He felt complete with her laying in his arms and he never wanted this feeling to go away. How was he going to keep her in his life? She had a life back in Konoha with her family and friends. She was a ninja to the leaf village. Would Naruto let her come and stay at Suna with him. Would Hinata want to? Last night they didn't even speak to one another after making love to each other. Making love? Was that what they did Gaara laid there and thought. Was he falling in love with her? So many questions that Gaara didn't know the answers to. He would have to wait til Hinata woke and they could talk about where to go from here.

He let his fingers lightly stoke up and down her side loveing the way her soft skin felt. Hinata moved in closer to his embrace and he continued to stroke up and down her side. He let his fingers trail to her back and caress her. Hinata's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Gaara. God she was so beautiful in the morning Gaara thought. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with her all day. She smiled up at him and let raided her head up slightly to offer him a kiss. Gaara didn't hesitate as he bent down to kiss her. Gaara pressed his lips against her as his hand tightened around her back pulling her in to him. He let his tongue slide back and for on her bottom lip begging for entrance. When she opened her mouth for him Gaara took full advantage of her mouth, as his lower body started to get hard. His tongue slid in her mouth as he pulled Hinata directly ontop of him. Hinata quickly pulled away from his mouth to look down at him. Hinata blushed as she was the one straddling him. Gaara looked up at her and smiled.

" I want you." Gaara said as he watched Hinata's face light up with that familiar shade of red.

Hinata bent down to contine the kiss . Her body responded instantly. She loved the way Gaara made her feel last night and she wanted to feel that way again. Gaara gave her something special last night and she wanted to do the same for him. She was really nervous because she never done anything like this, but for Gaara she wanted to try. Her hand on his bare chest Hinata pulled away from the kiss. Disappointed at first Gaara thought she wanted to stop until he watched as she was lighlty laying kisses on his chest. Gaara laid his head back watching what she was going to do. Hinata slowly started sliding down Gaara's body leaving small light kisses down his stomach. When she was finally at his manhood Gaara watched as Hinata started to kiss it. Feeling her tongue on him shot pleasure all through Gaara's body. He laid back as she continued to lick around his head. Hinata hesistant at first just licked around it, but wanted to give him so much more. Boldly she led him inside his mouth. Not quite sure on what to do Hinata slowly moved her head up and down the lenghth of him as she sucked. Gaara threw his head back in pleasure as he felt Hinata's mouth move on him. Glad that she was pleasing him Hinata quickend the pace of her mouth. She loved that she could bring him this much pleasure. Feeling braver Hinata sent chakra through her hand and placed her hand on him right below his mouth. Not knowing what she was getting ready to do Gaara watched as she shot chakra through him while her mouth was still moving above her hand sucking harder.

"HINATA!" Gaara yelled out her name in pleasure.

Scared at first that she didn't do it right she stopped what she was doing and gave him a concerned look.

Gaara yanked her body up with his and rolled her over so that he was ontop of her. "Now." was all he said as he positioned himself ontop of her and thrusted himself into her. Hinata moaned out his name as she felt him enter her. Her body was stil a little sore from last night but the pain was no where near the pleasure she felt when he entered her. Gaara moved inside her as he caught her lips and began kissing her. Hinata's arms came to his backside as she let her legs wrap around him. She moved with him as Gaara began to pick up speed. Hinata arched her back so that she could feel him deeper inside of her. Gaara moaned when she arched her back so he could feel himself deeper inside of her. His pace quicked and he could feel he was getting closer to his climax. He quicked his pace inside of her and he knew that Hinata was close to her release as well. He moved in her loving how tight that she felt on him. Hinata tighted her legs around his waist and her nails dug into his back as she reached her climax. Feeling her cum around him was Gaara's undoing. He thrusted a few more times before he too released inside of her.

Shaking Gaara quickly raised his upper body from hers so his weight wouldn't be on her. Looking down at her now with her smiling up at him Gaara knew that he had fallen hard for her. He wouldn't admit that he was in love with her for fear that his love would destroy her. He slowly pulled out of her and laid beside her on the bed, pulling her to him. Gaata kissed the top of her head as she laid on his shoulder.

"Gaara?" Hinata raised her head and asked.

Looking into her eyes now Gaara knew that he would never let this woman come to harm. He wanted to protect her and have her by his side. Was all of this just wishful thinking? He didn't know but he knew that Hinata was having the same kind of thoughts. He looked at her and smiled down at her.

"Hm? Gaara answered her as his fingers started to play in her hair. He knew that she was going to ask what he had been thinking and he prayed that he could answer her.

"I love you."

Gaara's fingers stilled in her hair. He wasn't prepared for that. He was a monster that couln't love. He would only end up hurting her. She loved him? His heart felt like it hit his stomach and he didn't know what to say to her. No she couldn't be in love with him. He didn't want her to get hurt by him.

"Hinata..I-.." He began to say but was stopped by Hinata's fingers on his mouth.

"Shhh." She began to say. "I don't want you to say anything yet Gaara. I just wanted you to know how I feel." Hinata said as she continued to look at him a small smile on her face. Gaara just continued to stare at her like an idiot. She loved him...She loved him a monster. He wouldn't let himself fall in love with her. He would not break her.

...

Shikamaru watched as his girlfriend got up from the bed. She was so beautiful Shikamaru thought to himself. He was glad that Naruto gave him this mission so he could spend time with Temari. Naruto knew that he was missing her and expecially picked him for this mission. He watched as his girlfriend was struggling with her shirt as she tried to pull it over her head. Troublesome woman he thought. Shikamaru raised up from the bed and came to her side to help her with the shirt.

"You act like an impatient child." He told her as the shirt slid down her waist.

"Shut up Shikamaru I'm in a hurry." She fussed at him giving him a hateful glare.

"Oh?" He asked wanting to know what was so important to keep her away fron him. She didn't have no missions today, and Gaara cleared his team's schedule today since the kids didn't have to go to the academy today. It was his day off and he was wanting to be with his girlfriend.

"Ino and I have made plans to do some shopping this morning and I'm running late!" Temari said to him as she searched for her fishnet stockings on the floor.

"Wait a second." Shikamaru said not believing what he just heard. " You are going to pass up being with me on our day off to go shopping with Ino?" He asked her.

" Oww baby I want to spend time with you." Temari said as she stopped looking for her clothes to come over to him and wrap her arms around him. "It's just that Ino wanted to have a talk with me and Hinata about her feeling with Kankuro, and I promised I would." She finished saying, her forhead lying on his.

"Fine." Shikamaru said as he wrapped his arms around her. "-but I get you for the rest of the day when you are done." He figured he could get another nap in while Temari was gone so he woudn't get to upset at her leaving.

"It's a deal." Temari said as she gave him a quick kiss. She tried to turn and continue to look for the rest of her clothes but Shikamaru's hold tightend around her waist.

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked getting impatient.

"If I know Ino she is in her bathroom now taking her time pamperin herself. Trust me, you have some time." He said as he was raising her shirt back over her head.

"And all the trouble I went through to get this shirt on." Temari said with a smile as she raised her arms so Shikamaru could pull her shirt off.

Shikamaru tossed the shirt to the floor, then lifted Temari up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned her agaist the wall kissing her neck. He bit down on her soft flesh and she leaned her head back to allow him full access to her neck. Thank god that they were already naked due to last nights activities, or he woud have never been able to pull this off Shikamaru thought to himself. Temari reached down and started to stoke him as he sucked harder on her neck. She felt him get harder in her hand as his head bent down lower to suck on her right breast. Temari moaned as he continued to suck on her right nipple, then moved to her other breast giving it the same attention. Her strokes became faster and Shikamaru moved with her hand. Feeling that he was ready Temari guided him to her entrance and let him slide into her. Her arms came around his neck and Shikamaru fount her lips once again.

"Faster Shika." Temari demanded through her moans.

Shikamkaru quickend his pace inside her, as one of his hands that was supporting her, came up to grab her breast. He played with her nipple, teasing it as he continued to move inside her. His mouth bent down and started to bite her nipple playfully as Temari felt herself getting ready for her release.

"Now!" She screamed.

Shikamaru thrusted hard into her a few more times and they both climaxed at the same time. Shikamaru not being able to stand very well, let her slide down his body as he leanded against her. Temari's back was supported by the wall, and she held him close to her as their bodies tried to calm down. Shikamaru raised his head that was laying on her bare chest and smiled at her.

"The good thing is you dont have to struggle with that shirt again." he said to her as his body was calming down.

"Why is that?" She asked him confused.

He let his hand go to her neck and he started to rub the area that was soon going to be bruised. "Your neck." he said as he placed a small kiss on the area that was red.

...

Ino looked over herself in the bathroom mirror trying to get ready to meet Hinata and Temari. She applied a clear lip gloss to her lips and pressed them together to rub in the gloss. She gave herself a once over look, satisfied with her work, she turned from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. She walked into the bedroom and looked at the man in her bed. She thought back to lastnight, and how she asked him to stay with her. Granted they didn't do anything, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to. Kankuro had been good to her last night. They sat up most of the night talking. She told him about all her missions with her old team, while he would tell her what it was like growing up with Gaara. She confessed about her long time rival with Sakura and how she felt inferior towards her, while he would talk about how much he feared his baby brother growing up. They had shared so many things last night and Ino enjoyed every minute of it. She was really starting to care for the puppeteer. He looked so handsome Ino thought as she looked at him. He wasn't wearing any of his face paint and his hair was all messy.

Ino walked over to the side of the bed and lightly let the back of her hand run down the side of his face. Kankuro stirred in his sleep and Ino pulled her hand back not wanting to wake him up. To late, Ino thought as she watched him slowly open his eyes. He slowly started waking looking around confused. When he realized were he was at he looked over at Ino and gave her a boyish smile. Ino's heart was doing flip-flops as he smiled at her. He sat up on the bed and started rubbing his eye like a little boy. Ino came over beside him and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Morning." She managed to say to him.

"Morning." he said grinning back at her.

Ino smiled back at him loving the thought of him waking up in her bed. Ino heard all the rumors around town about how Kankuro was a lady's man. She didn't want to get involved with someone who was going to use her, but she felt that Kankuro was different. She wanted to mean more than a one time fling and he had the pefect chance to do so considering she would be leaving this village soon enough. Ino was honest with herself, she did want Kankuro and she was scared to take the next step further. Could she mean more to him than just a one time fling?

"I'm heading out to meet your sister and Hinata, can we meet up later?" She asked him hoping he didn't have any plans.

"I will have to check in with Gaara to see if he has any plans, but if he don't then I don't see why not." He said.

"We will be skipping breakfast this morning, because we made plans to go out to eat so I hope to see you later." Ino said to him as she was going to raise off the bed.

Kankuro reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her back on the bed. She looked over at him waiting to see what he was going to do.

"I think I will have my breakfast now with you." He said as he moved over and pulled her in for a kiss. Ino responded to his kiss immediatly loving the way his lips felt against hers.

"Mmmmmm cherry flavored." Kankuro whispered against her lips. "Just what I wanted." He said not letting his lips leave hers.

Ino pulled him in to her and wrapped her arms around him. God he was a great kisser she thought to herself. She could easily fall for this man. Ino got lost in his kiss thinking that Temari and Hinata wouldn't mind if she was a little late.

...

"And If we cannot do 500 laps around this village then it is 700 push ups" Lee said down to his student.

Kaname was running fast to try and catch up with Lee. They had been trainig since 4:00 this morning and Kaname was starting to feel it. He was grateful that his teacher cared so much on his taijutsu training. His spandex outfit started to itch as they were coming to an end on there running. They were at 499 laps and Kaname was pushing himself to run faster. He wanted to get better . He hoped that Mika woud notice how hard he had been training.

"Hai Sensai." Kaname yelled to him as they rounded the corner to start their last lap.

Lee looked back at his student and smiled as he continued to run. Lee and Shikamaru had watched him get better and better. This boy honestly had talent Lee thought running. He couldn't help but feel a connection with this boy. Kaname reminded him so much of himself. He was very proud of the boy. Now if he could only talk him into getting his hair cut!

...

Ahhhh okay I threw two lemon scenes at you what do you think? Please guys read and review! I wanna know how I am doing on this story!

**Shyprincess:**Well Sailorangel does that explain it?

**SailorAngel:** Oh yeah baby! You go Gaara and Hinata

**Hinata:** *blushes*

**Gaara: ***grins*

**Lee:** Hey why does everybody get a day off but me?

**SailorAngel:** Because you are bad ass and are known for you awesome non-stop training!

**Lee:** Yeah but I still want a day off *starts to leave room with head down*

**SailorAngel:** awwwww Lee come back I will take you out for some breakfast!

**Lee:** *perks up* You are totally youthful SailorAngel and it will be an honor to have breakfast with you *blows SailorAngel a kiss*

**SailorAngel:** *dodges kiss* Okay buddy thats enough of that its just breakfast *leaves with Lee*

**Shyprincess**: *Shakes head at the both of them* Read and **Review** guys


	16. Being Late

Yay and I am back for chapter 16 guys! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, but I do own the plot line so I hope you kiddies enjoy this chapter!

**Shyprincess:** Okay eleoopy come on out here and say hi to my readers!

**Eleoopy:** Hey everyone

**Shino:** Oh boy another chapter and again I'm not in it.

**Eleoopy:** Whoo hoo chapter 16 is finally here

**Shino:** ...

**Shyprincess:** so glad you are excited eleoopy

**Shino:** ...

**Eleoopy: **very excited! want to see more Gaara/Hinata moments!

**Shino:** ...

**Shyprincess/Eleoopy:** ?...Shino?

**Shino:** Does no one care that I'm not in this story?

**Shyprincess/Eleoopy** *looks at each other then at shino*

**Shino:** Oh forget it...*sarcasticly* whoo hoo chapter 16

...

Hinata hurried down the stairs after leaving Gaara's room. She had to hurry up and meet her two friends at the coffee shop. She didn't count on Gaara wanting to make love twice this morning, but she wasn't complaining. She just hoped that her friends weren't to mad at her. As she made her way past the kitchen she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around and saw Gaara holding on to her hand. She smiled at him and tried to loosen her hand from his grasp but he only held her hand tighter.

"Gaara I'm late meeting your sister and Ino at the coffee shop. Don't you think you held me up enough as it is?" She asked him with a playful smile.

"Yeah, but you forgot to say goodbye." He said to her

Gaara pulled her in and let his arms slip around her waist to her back. Hinata's arms ran up his arms and layed beind his neck. She raised up on her toes to give Gaara a quick kiss, but Gaara wouldn't release her lips. His kiss demanded for her to open her mouth to his kiss. Not even bothering to fight his kiss off, Hinata just gave into the kiss opening her mouth for Gaara's tongue to enter. He tightened his hold on her as his mouth explored hers. Hinata moaned into the kiss as her fingers played in Gaara's hair.

"There is a place to do that besides the kitchen hallway guys"

Hinata and Gaara broke from the kiss to see Shikamaru and Temari behind them. Temari had a smirk on her face as Shikamaru was grinning ear to ear. Gaara let his hands drop from Hinata's back to come to his sides as he turned and faced his sister and her boyfriend.

"Running late yourself I see dear sister." Gaara said as he tried to hide the embarrasment of getting caught.

"I know why I'm running late dear brother. Care to tell me why it is that Hinata hasn't left yet?" Temari asked trying to tease her younger brother.

"Yes well Hinata and I were discussing-" Gaara began to lie.

"Don't even try to lie to me baby brother I heard two people leave your room one after the other just a second ago."

"Why don't you worry about your own relationship before you go digging your nose in someone elses Temari." Gaara said getting annoyed with her.

"Ahh so you and Hinata are in a relationship then." Temari said with a smirk on her face. She knew her brother was getting annoyed with her but Temari couldn't help but tease him.

Before Gaara could say anything to start a fight with his sister Hinata rushed over to Temari and started to pull on her arm.

"Wasn't we going to meet Ino Temari? We best hurry and not keep her waiting." Hinata said as she was trying to get Temari out of the room before Gaara killed her.

"See you later Shika, and don't worry I will have Hinata back before night time dear brother, don't want you to get to lonley." Temari said and rushed out of the room with Hinata before Gaara's Sand caught up with her.

"Your girlfriend is annoying. She gets on my nerves." Gaara said to Shikamaru as his sand came back to his gourd.

"Yeah that she is, but that is one of the reasons I love her. Troublesome female." Shikamaru said coming up beside of Gaara.

"You really are in love if you put up with that and not care." Gaara said looking over at the Genius.

"Something tells me I'm not the only one who's got it bad." Shikamaru said as he started to walk off. " Don't we need to discuss the travel arrangements to head to Konoha soon?" He said glancing back at Gaara for him to follow.

"What do you mean by got it bad?" Gaara asked coming up beside Shikamaru as they headed towards his office.

Shikamaru only looked over at his friend and smiled over at him. "You'll know soon enough." was all he said to him.

...

"Okay I know why we are late, but where in the hell is Ino?" Temari asked Hinata as they were seated at a table waiting for her to show up.

"Maybe she is getting ready?" Hinata offered as she took a sip of her water. Hinata really didn't care for coffee so she just ordered water instead.

"She is an hour late, why would it take her that long to get ready." Temari said to her friend getting annoyed with Ino's absence.

Hinata shrugged also wondering why it was taking Ino so long to meet up with them. Did she sleep in and not wake up to the alarm? Hinata wondered to herself.

"Maybe we should go to her room and check?" Hinata offered to her friend.

"Hinata she knowes to meet us here, not at her bedroom. I will not go looking for her. If she is not here in a few-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Ino said running up to Hinata's and Temari's table. She was trying to catch her breathe and quickly sat down at the table to join her friends. Hinata looked a little worried while Temari just glared at the blonde.

"And why are we running late?" Temari asked her.

"Oh um...because I uhh... I was getting ready?" Ino offered.

"That sounds more like a question than an answer Ino." Temari said to her. "Now why don't you give us the real reason." Defeated Ino gave in and told them.

"I was with Kankuro." Ino said.

"Oh my god are you and my brother having sex?" Temari quickly asked Ino. She couldn't believe it. Kankuro must have really laid it on thick for Ino to have fallen for his charms.

"No its not like that. We haven't done that. We were just talking" Ino quickly hurried up and defended herself and Kankuro.

"You were talking?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"Yes Talking." Ino glared back at Temari. "He was really sweet and quit charming. He wants to take things slowly as do I." Ino went on to explain to her friends.

"Take things slowly? Are we even talking about Kankuro anymore?" Temari asked still not believing what she was hearing.

"Temari your brother has a sensitive side wether you know it or not." Ino said "He is different with me somehow."

"Sounds like someone is falling in love" Hinata said to her friend smiling at her.

"Oh I already know I love him. I can't stand to be away from him." Ino quickly said over at Hinata.

"Wow first Gaara now Kankuro" Temari said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Gaara?" Ino questioned.

Temari pointed her head in Hinata's direction. Ino looked over at Hinata not fully understanding yet. She looked back at Temari waiting for her to explain.

"Geez Ino don't be so dense. Hinata has fallen in love with Gaara." Temari said towards Ino. Ino looked back at Hinata not believing what she just heard. Hinata and Gaara? Ino quivered at the thought. Not wanting to be the center of attention Hinata decided to change the topic fast.

"So you guys ready to get started now?"

"Yeah I guess now that Ino finally joined us. " Temari said giving Ino a look as she stood up from the table.

"Hey I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting a whole hour." Ino said starting to feel bad she kept her friends waiting that long.

"Ignore Temari Ino. Yes you are an hour late but we just got here 10 minutes ago." Hinata said wanting her friend not to feel so guilty, as she also stood up getting ready to leave.

"Oh really" Ino said sliding her chair into the table as she stood up. "And why were you two guys running late?" Ino asked with a grin on her face. Hinata put her foot in her mouth she thought as her cheeks started to turn a slight pink. Temari looked over at Hinata with a 'why did you open your big mouth' look. There silence told it all as all three walked out of the coffe shop, one embaressed, one a bit annoyed, and one with a satisfied smirk on her face.

...

"So we have to be ready to leave the day after tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked Gaara.

"I'm afraid so." Gaara said running his fingers through his hair,his elbows sitting foreward on his desk. Gaara was aggravated that Naruto wanted to move the exams up. Hopefully Naruto's idea worked and Kabuto hadn't caught wind of their idea. It was risky Gaara thought but he would have done the same thing if he had been in Naruto's shoes. He just hoped everything went smoothly.

"Well I will let my crew know this evening over super then." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru wasn't worried about the kids being ready, but he hoped they didn't encounter any trouble at the exams. Shikamaru had grown fond of the children at the academy and he didn't want to see any of them harmed.

"Right." Gaara said with a nod agreeing. He knew that Shikakmaru supported this idea, but he also knew that he feared for the children as well. Gaara knew that Shikamaru cared for the kids by the way he would talk about them fondly over his report with him. He did make a good leader to his team Gaara thought. As their meeting was finishing up Kankuro strode in the office and took a seat by Shikamaru.

"What's up guys?" He asked throwing his legs over the arm of his chair.

"Kankuro we will be leaving out the day after tomorrow and I need you to stay here and be acting Kazekage." Gaara said to his older brother.

"WHAT?!" Kankuro asked in disbelief, his feet coming off the arm of the chair to stand up and look at Gaara. "Why are you going Gaara? Dont you think you need to stay here with the village instead?" Kankuro asked trying to get out of being acting Kage.

"With all the trouble that is going on with Kabuto I wanna make sure that the leaf's exams are safe. I need to go with Shikamaru's team and the children Kankuro. I thought you would be glad to act as Kage while I'm gone." Gaara said to him.

"Oh yeah I just love all the paperwork." Kankuro was saying sarcastically. "I was wanting to head out with them. I know that Temari is going." Kankuro said to his brother accusingly.

"Kankuro Temari has to go she is the Ambasador for Suna. She needs to be at the exams also." Gaara explained.

"Well this is just great" Kankuro said crossing his arms and sitting on the chair hard. He was wanting to be with Ino a lot longer. He was starting to care a great deal about her and didn't want her to go. He was going to miss her he thought sitting in the chair avoiding Gaara's and Shikamaru's look.

"You know Gaara" Shikamaru started to say. "Ino has been helping out at the hospitol alot after she finishes up her teachings with the children. Maybe she can stay behind and help out the hospitol while we go on ahead?" Shikamaru asked knowing what Kankuro's problem was. He seen Kankuro and Ino out enough to know that their was something going on. He also knew his old teammate like the back of his hand and he could tell their was feelings between them. Kankuro's head purked up at Shikamaru's idea, and he looked over at Gaara hopefull. Catching on to what was going on Gaara hid the grin that was wanting to show.

"Ah yes, she has been quit helpful at the hospitol latley." Gaara said as he was acting like he was thinking about Shikamaru's question. Kankuro sat up in his chair trying to be patient as he waited on Gaara to make the decision.

"I don't see why not. I will send word to Naruto immideatly requesting Ino stay behind and help with the hospitol." Gaara said looking over to Kankuro waiting to see his reaction. Kankuro got up from the chair quickly and went around the desk to give Gaara a hug from the side.

" Good call dear brother. I was hoping our hospitol would get the extra needed help. I have no problem staying behind as the stand in Kage." He told his brother standing up and with a wave to Gaara and Shikamaru he walked out of the office.

"Good job Shikamaru I thought for sure I was going to have to bribe him to stay behind." Gaara told him.

"Eh it was nothing. I notice these things, that why I am a genius you know." Shikamaru said. Gaara nodded in agreement.

...

**Shino:** Stop it!

**Eleoopy:** Oh c'mon just one look?

**Shino:** No

**Eleoopy:** You are being a big baby about this you know that right?

**Shino:** I don't care you are not looking

**Eleoopy:** I'll talk to shy for you and see if you can be in the story...

**Shino:** ...

**Eleoopy: **Deal?

**Shino: **Fine! But just one look *pulls down jacket so eleoopy can see his face* there you satisfied

**Eleoopy:** Nope gotta see the whole face... take off glasses too

**Shino:** *takes off glasses and pulls jacket down* THERE!

**Eleoopy:** ...

**Shyprincess:** Read and Review guys and yes Shino you will be in the story!

**Shino:** Finally

**Eleoopy: **...


	17. Welcome Home

I do not own Naruto or any characters! Chapter 17 here we go, and so sorry it took so long to update guys with the holidays its been kinda off for me!

**ShyPrincess: **Okay Asumi come on out and say hi.

**Asumi:** Hey Guys!

**Sai:** So whats this story about again?

**Asumi:** You mean you havent read the chapters so far?

**Sai:** No I was just told to be here for this chapter, so here I am.

**Asumi:** Its a Gaara and Hinata fic you should read it!

**Sai: **Why? I dont even like Gaara

**Gaara: **I heard that!

**Sai:** *Fake smiles* Oh hey Gaara!

**Asumi:** Now your gonna get it!

**Shyprincess:** Lets just get on with the story!

**...**

Kiba sighed up against the post of the gates to the village waiting on his friends to arrive. Kiba, Shino and Neji was supposed to meet up with the kage and the group, but there was a change in plans at the last minute. Gaara told Naruto that he was sure he could handle the trip to Konoha. Kiba hoped that was true. He didnt want anything to happen to his friends. He was so use to seeing Hinata everyday that he actually had missed her alot in the few months that she was gone. He knew that it was because of Shikamaru that she even went to Suna to help out with the academy over there. He was glad that they should be arriving anytime now and he was there to greet them. He laid his head against the post and closed his eyes. He was excited about the chunin exams coming up. He wondered how Hinata did with her team and he was secreatly rooting for her team to go far in the chunin exams. He was a little worried about her being around the kage though. Kiba remebered how Gaara was in the forest of death. He heard that he changed from the person that he used to be, but that didn't make Kiba any less weary of the Kage. Kiba remebered the hunger for blood Gaara had back then, and him thinking about it now caused chills to run down his back. Kiba opened his eyes when he heard footsteps walking near him and he became quickly alert. He looked over to see Neji walking up to him. Kiba nodded his head to Neji as he came to stand beside him.

"Kiba." Neji said nodding his head back to him.

"So you come to greet your cousins arrival I take it?" Kiba asked him.

"Yes." Was Neji's simple answer to him.

Kiba didn't know what to think of the guy. Neji use to have so much hatred for the main branch family, and had almost killed Hinata. Hinata forgave him of course, but that didn't stop Kiba from holding some resentment for the guy. Kiba layed his head back down on the post and silently waited for his friends to come. Neji looked out in the distance and saw the chakra patterens of a small size group heading towards the village.

"Looks like they have arrived." Neji said getting the other guys attention. Kiba opened his eyes and looked out to the place Neji was looking at. Kiba also could see the group approaching in the distance. Finally Kiba thought to himself as he raised up from the post that he was leaning on. He noticed Shikamaru and Gaara in front of the group. Kiba didn't want to think about how Gaara used to be and tried to push the thoughts of him murdering tose other ninja's out of his mind. He could trust him now right? Neji on the other hand really liked and respected Gaara now. He knew that Gaara had mad a drastic change from the person he used to be. Neji remebered when he was sent out with his teammates to retrieve Gaara and noticed a big difference in him. He no longer carried the shakaku in him Neji learned when Lady Chio revived Gaara from death. The poor woman had given her own life to save Gaara, and Neji had great respect for the woman.

"Neji, Kiba!" Hinata yelled running past her group to throw her arms around Neji first then Kiba. Neji gave his cousin a light squeeze then released her so she could hug her old teammate. Kiba picked Hinata up and twirled her around hugging her tightly. He was so glad to finally have Hinata back. Hinata laughed as she was twirled around by Kiba. He hugged her tightly close to him and finally released her sitting her back down.

"Man I have missed you Hinata!" Kiba said to her.

"Sheesh Kiba Hinata's has only been gone for a couple months. You act like she has been gone for years." Shikamaru said to the dog lover as he nodded his head towards Neji in greeting.

"A couple months seems like years when you have spent pretty much of your life seeing someone everyday." Kiba tried to explain to him. Kiba looked over and noticed that Gaara was looking at him. Kiba lifted up his hand to his forehead and saluted the Kazekage, not being sure on how to greet the man. Gaara nodded his head toward the man with marks on his face. He remebered Hinata talking about him being her teammate and dear friends. Gaara wondered if they had been more than friends but dismissed the idea. He wasn't the sort of person to get jealous..right?

"Oh boy we are here finally." Mika said coming around the adults to look at the village. Kiba noticed the little girl and smiled at her. She sure was a cute little thing Kiba thought to himself.

"Well I think I need to get the kids settled in at the hotel." Lee said to the group. "Neji it is great to see you again."

"How have you been Lee?" Neji asked his closest friend and old teammate.

"Great my friend. Care to go with me and get the children settled in before they get lost in the village?"

"Sure Lee. Hinata I will see you shortly at the manor right?" Neji turned to look at his cousin.

"Hai Neji-Nissan. How has Hanabi and father been?"

"They are well, but I'm sure Hanabi is looking forward to seeing you again. She has been talking about your arrival the whole morning."

"I will be at the manor shortly after I visit with Kiba and the others nissan." Neji nodded his head and walked with Lee and the children toward the hotel.

"I guess I better follow them and look after the kids." Temari said. "I will see you later Shika?"

"Yes after me and your brother check in with Naruto first." He said to his girlfriend giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck not infront of us." Ran said as he watched Shikamaru kiss Temari.

"I think its cute." Midori said.

"You would." Ran told her. Midori stuck her tongue out at Ran and started to follow Temari and the group.

"Bye Hina." Temari said over her shoulder at Hinata.

"Later Temari I will catch up with you later." Hinata said and Temari nodded her head.

"So you want to go visit with everyone right Hinata?" Kiba said wanting to spend some time with his friend.

"Yes Kiba." Hinata turned her attention to Gaara. " Will I see you later?"

Kiba a little confused by the meaning of Hinata's words watched as Gaara looked over at him and smirked.

"Yes." Gaara said to her and bent down and kissed Hinata infront of everyone. Kiba couldn't believe he was watching his friend kiss the guy that nearly scared the hell out of her years ago in the forest. Kiba dindn't like it at all, especially when Gaara raised up from the kiss to watch Kiba's reaction. What the hell was going on. Wanting to get Hinata away fron Gaara as soon as possible he quickly grabbed her hand and started towards the village not caring if he was being rude or not.

"Slow down Kiba you are going to rip my arm off if you keep going that speed." Hinata said trying to slow Kiba down. Starting to feel guilty he was hurting her Kiba slowed down for his friend. He slowed his pace down for her, and started walking at a slower pace. He wanted to hurry up and get her out of their and ask her what the hell she was doing kissing on the kage. He hoped that it was just a friendly kiss, but Kiba knew better. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Hinata told him about Gaara.

"Don't have her out to late." Kiba heard Gaara shout out to him. Kiba turned and looked at Gaara who was smirking at him. NO he was not going to like this at all he thought as turned back around and continue to walk with Hinata in towe.

**...**

Shikamaru and Gaara waited for the voice to welcome them in as they stood on the other side of Naruto's door. Shikamaru knocked again and when he didn't hear Naruto's voice allowing them to enter he opened the door a little to look inside. Shikamaru was not surprised to see Naruto sleeping on the desk with slober coming down his cheek to land on the papers below his head. Shaking his head at Naruto he slowly walked in the room with Gaara walking in behind him. They looked at each other and back down at the sleeping figure behind the desk. Wanting to be mean Shikamaru dropped the stack of reports right beside Naruto's ear. Naruto quickly shot up from the desk startled. He looked at Shikamaru surprised then over at Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto said coming around the desk to give his friend a hug. "How have you been buddy?"

"I'm well Naruto." Gaara said returning his friends hug. " I see you are hard at work as usual." Gaara said with a grin on his face. Naruto looked back over at him and Shikamaru sheepishly before going back to his chair and sitting down. He pointed to the chairs infront of his desk inviting them to take a seat.

"You know it." Naruto said smiling at them when they took their seats. Naruto opened his drawer and pulled out the sake that he had stashed away and hid from his wife. He poured out three cups and gave one to Shikamaru and Gaara. Naruto quickly downed his cup and poured himself another glass before Gaara and Shikamaru even touched theirs.

"So how are things in Suna?" Naruto asked Gaara as he put the sake back in his drawer.

"As well as can be expected. I want to thank you again for sending over Shikamaru and his team to help out with the childrens training." Gaara said picking up his cup and taking a small sip of the sake.

"Sure thing. Shikamaru I take it that these are the reports from yours and the others training strategies?" Naruto asked picking up the stack of papers that were laying on his desk. At Shikamaru's nod Naruto looked over the papers and studied them. When he was half way reading the paper he looked up at Shikamaru.

"So you think this Kaname has real potential Shikamaru?" Naruto asked him looking back at what he just read.

"Hai. The boy seems to catch on really quick and shows great promise in the future. He was unwilling at first but with Lee's teachings he has seemed to have advanced extremly well.

"That's no surprise coming from one of Lee's students. I look forward to watching him in the exams." Naruto said as he continued to read. "What about this Ran kid?" You don't seem highly impressed with him, but he has remarkable scores."

"He reminds me alot of Sasuke. He is an exceptional ninja, but he don't work well with his team." Shikamaru said finally taking a sip of sake that Naruto offered him.

At the mention of his old teammates name Naruto looked down. He had tried to save Sasuke a couple of years ago, but his friend was gone. Sasuke wouldn't return to the village and almost killed Naruto in the process. Realizing that he made a mistake in mentioning the guys name Shikamaru quickly tried to change the subject.

"If you read a little further you will see what I had wrote about a boy named Kazu." Naruto pushed the thoughts of his old friend out of his mind and read down the paige to what Shikamaru was talking about. Naruto smiled as he read what Shikamaru wrote about the boy.

"Ah it seems that we have another Shikamaru in the making huh?" Naruto said towards the lazy genius.

"It would seem." Shikamaru said glad that he got Naruto's mind off of Sasuke.

"Well thats not necessarily a bad thing now is it." Naruto said and Shikamru gave his friend a grateful smile. After reading the reports on the children Naruto set the papers down on his desk. "Well I can honestly say that this years exams are going to be quite exciting." Naruto said as he looked to his friends sitting across from him.

"Yes I believe so." Gaara said agreeing.

"Now that that is over with there is something I would like to discuss with the both of you." Naruto said getting the other two guys attention.

"I assume that you are talking about the matter with Kabuto correct?" Gaara asked him.

"Yes. I am glad that you agreed to let the children from Suna arrive earlier than what we normally start the exams." Naruto said to the both of them. " I hope that word has not gotten out to Kabuto on the matter of when we changed the exams. I really wanted the exams to happen considering that Kabuto was a main reason our own exams didn't get to finish years ago."

Gaara shook his head remebering the attack that happened on the leaf village that he himself was a part of. How could he and his sibling be so blind to the fact of what his father had done. It was wrong and back then Gaara didn't care if he hurt anyone around them. "I owe the leaf a great deal Naruto, and I understand why you wanted to do this."

"So the exams will start the day after tomorrow." Naruto said wanting to change the subject reall quick. He didn't want Gaara to feel worse about the situation that happened long ago more than he had to.

Shikamaru nodded his head and rose up from his seat. "Well if I am no longer needed here then I will head over to the hotel with Temari and check on the students and how they are coming along."

"That's fine Shikamaru." Naruto said to him allowing him to leave.

"Well I guess I better go to and get settled in as well." Gaara said rising up from the seat.

"Can't you stay and visit a little longer Gaara?" Naruto asked him wanting to spend time with his good friend.

"I would hate to keep you from all the important responsibilities you have my good friend." Gaara said a small hint of a smile coming to his face.

"Ow man you would be doing me a favor really. I need a small break anyway." Naruto said before he reached back in his drawer for the bottle of sake. Naruto always use to critisies granny Tsunade about drinking sake all the time, now he understood why she did. It was stressful being a Hokage and the sake helped. Gaara sat back down in his seat to spend a little more time with his friend. He was hoping to spend a little time with Hinata today since he wouldn't have much time with her during the exams. He loved spending time with her and it was starting to scare him more and more the longer he was in her presence. He hated the thought of the dog ninja being anywhere near his Hinata. Wait what?

"So Gaara anything going on with you?" Naruto asked as he fillled the two cups up with sake.

"No nothing new." He didn't know if he should bring up the fact that he was seeing Hinata or not. He didn't know what his friend would think of that. Gaara grabbed the cup of sake and downed it it one drink. Gaara wasn't considered a drinker by no means, he just didn't know how to talk about him seeing Hinata.

"Sakura and I are pregnant!." Naruto said not being able to hide his enthusiasm.

Taken back Gaara stared at his friend trying to process what Naruto had just told him. Naruto waited for Gaara to react to what he just told him, and when Gaara continued to stare at him Naruto waved his hand infront of him.

"Earth to Gaara. Did you not hear what I just said? Me and Sakura are going to be having a baby!"

Coming out of his trance Gaara smiled at his friend. "Naruto that is wonderful news!"

"I can't wait Gaara. Can you imagine me a father? No one else knowes yet and we were going to announce it after the chunin exams. Don't tell Sakura I told you. I just had to let someone know though." Naruto said and Gaara could see how happy his friend looked.

"I am happy for you Naruto." Gaara said and meaning it. Gaara couldn't help but be a little envious of is friend though. Naruto had the respect and love of his entire village. He had a wife that loved him and would always be by his side, and now he was going to have a family of his own. Gaara felt like he was missing that in his life as well. But he could have all those things too couldn't he? No he quickly dismissed that idea. He wouldn't make someone be miserable with him. Just then Hinata popped in his mind. No he wouldn't let her get hurt by him.

" Thanks man. So when are you finally going to settle down Gaara? Is there anyone special in your life?" Naruto asked him.

Well so much for him not thinking about HInata. If there was anyone that he wished he could be with it would be her. "That's a little hard to explain Naruto."

"What do you mean by that? Are you seeing someone Gaara?" Naruto asked curious about what his friend meant.

"Well um-." Gaara cleared out his throat. "Me and Hinata have spent time together." Gaara said looking at his friend waiting on a reaction.

"You and Hinata? Gaara that is great! Hinata is a wonderful caring person. How serious are you guys? Did this happen when she was in Suna with you? How come you didn't tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Slow down Naruto. Yes it happened when she came to the village. I didn't say anything to you about it cause I don't see how it could go anywhere between us."

"Gaara Hinata is not someone you can just have a fling with. Do you love her?" Naruto asked him.

Gaara didn't know how to answer the question. How could he? He cared for her a great deal but he wasn't goning to hurt Hinata. He knew he went to far with Hinata but he didn't want to stop seeing her. He really was a selfish person. " I don't know." was all he said.

"Gaara Hinata is one of my best friends and I don't want to see her get hurt, but you are another good friend and you deserve to be happy. I'll leave it alone for now but Gaara you need to let the past go and try to find some happiness." Naruto said. He knew his friend better than anyone. He knew what Gaara was thinking cause he himself thought the same way when him and Sakura started seeing each other. He never thought he could make her happy either and didn't want to hurt her. Hinata would be perfect for Gaara Naruto thought. If anyone could make Gaara fall in love it would be her.

"Yes well I appreciate it if you just kept this conversation between us." Gaara said to him.

"Hey I'm the one who told you news that Sakura is pregnant. Believe me this conversation stays between us." Naruto said reassuring Gaara.

"Good." Gaara said as he stood up. "Oh Naruto?" Gaara said before he walked to the door.

"Yeah buddy?"

"How close is Hinata and Kiba? I mean they never dated or anything did they?" Gaara asked.

Naruto grinned at his friend. It sounded like Gaara was jealous. Oh yeah Naruto thought to himself this guy was definatly in used to be that way when Sakura and Sasuke were around each other. He just hoped his friend would realise it before it was to late. Seeing an opportunity Naruto said.

"No they never dated but I'm sure that Kiba has an intrest in her. He and Hinata are really close-" was all that Naruto got out before his friend headed for the door and quickly exited the office. Naruto may have imbelished the truth a little. He knew that Kiba and Hinata were only friends and that nothing serious was going to go on between them, but Gaara didn't need to know all that Naruto thought smiling to himself.

**...**

**Shyprincess:** Well what do you think Asumi?

**Asumi:** I think this story is about to get interesting

**Sai: **Why?

**Asumi:** Did you not read the chapter? Gaara is getting jealous!

**Gaara:** I do not get jealous

**Naruto:** Oh yea man you were definatly jealous.

**Gaara:** hm

**Shyprincess: **Read and review guys!


	18. For my readers

This chapter is dedicated to all my faithful and loyal readers who stuck by me in this story your reviews are amazing and thank you for your support.

**Shyprincess:** Okay guys this story is over half way finished

**Traciss:** What!

**Sailorangel:** Shy said this story is almost over!

**Traciss:** I read what she said I just can't believe it!

**Kiteria:** Hey what about the attack whats going to happen

**Shyprincess:** I'm not saying anything guys...you will just have to wait and see!

**Hilda9:** I want to see more lemons *blushes*

**Gaara:** Don't worry there will be more of those *smirks*

**Dbzcat:** Yeah baby!

**Danyel:** Gaara is so Hot!

**Mrstoy:** Yes yes I agree really hot and sexy

**Gaara:** *blushes*

**Firestrip49:** I can't wait to see what happens next I want another chapter now!

**Shyprincess:** No worries guys I will post a new chapter after this break!

**LisaNamia:** Yay!

**Eleoopy: **Hey where is everyone else?

**Shyprincess:** what do you mean?

**Eleoopy:** Where is the Naruto characters!

**Shyprincess:** Hold on I will go get them *walk off to find them*

**Traciss:** *squeals*

**Itachi:** *walks up to everyone* Crap why do I have to be here?

**Hilda9:** *quickly grabs Itachi's hand* Sorry guys we have to go uhhh..to the ... ummm we just have to go somewhere bye guys * Grabs Itachi's hand and leaves with him*

**Sailorangel:** ... what's up with them?

**Kiba:** Hey everyone!

**Mrstoy:** Hey kiba

**Kiba: **I know what you want and the answer is no! I didn't bring Akamaru this time.

**Mrstoy:** :'(

**Kiba**: Oh alright I will go get him please don't cry!

**Mrstoy:** *looks up and grins*

**Shino: **Has anyone noticed I'm still not in this story?

**Firestripe 49:** Oh shino dont worry I'm sure shy will add you in the story ...just you wait!

**Shino: **I have been waiting...I want in this story Now!

**Shyprincess:** Okay okay shino you will be in next chapter I promise!

**Shino: **Finally!

**Naruto:** Hey guys I'm here believe it!

**Kiteria:** Hey naruto can I ask you something?

**Naruto: **You bet! Believe it!

**Kiteria:** Yeah yeah I believe it ...whatever...okay what are you going to do if kabuto realizes that you moved the exams up sooner?

**Naruto:** ...

**Traciss: **Yeah I thought the same thing Kiteria ...I mean Kabuto ain't stupid

**Naruto:** ...

**Sailorangel:** Oh No! What will happen to the leaf if Kabuto comes?

**Naruto:** ...

**Danyel:** Naruto you are really quiet...what's wrong?

**Naruto:** I gotta go guys ummmm I have to- uhhhh ...uhhh

**Dbzcat:** Naruto it's okay come on I will go play some Ninja storm with you okay.

**Naruto:** Yeah yeah lets go *quickly runs away from everyone with dbzcat*

**Rorschach:** He didn't answer the question...hmmm ...

**Kiteria:** Maybe he didn't think of that...you think?

**Eleoopy:** Oh well guess we will have to see what happens...maybe Kabuto won't show up

**Traciss: **Oh I bet he will ...This story needs some action!

**Shikamaru:** Oh I hope not ...that would be such a drag

**MicMic: **Shikamaru you are so lazy!

**Shikamaru:** whatever *yawns and sits down*

**Hinata: **Hey everyone!

**Gaara: **Hey baby!

**Hinata** *blushes* Hey Gaara * walks over and gives gaara a kiss on the cheek*

**Mrstoy**:Owww that is so sweet!

**Neji**: Hinata don't be doing that in front of everyone!

**Firestripe: **Lighten up Neji ... it was just a small peck on the cheek!

**Neji:** hmph

**Kankuro:** You go baby brother! You get you some of that!

**Neji:** Dont encourage it Kankuro!

**Danyel:** *laughs*

**Lee: **The youthful ninja is here!

**MicMic: **Hey Lee what's up?

**Lee: **Oh nothing micmic i'm just feeling really youthful today!

**Shikamaru: **How troublesome!

**Kiteria:** Hey Im feeling youthful today to lee!

**Lee: ***winks at kiteria and gives a thumbs up*

**Sasuke:** Lee you are such a baka!

**Lee: **I challenge you Sasuke to a youthful duel

**Sailorangel:** Oh guys don't fight

**Traciss:** Oh come on sailorangel don't you want to see some action?...My bet is on Lee to win!

**Rorschach:** Uhhh I don't care for him much and I really don't like him but I bet on sasuke to win

**Danyel:** Umm i go for Lee

**Eleoopy:** Sasuke

**LisaNamia:** my bet is on sasuke too!

**Firestripe49:** Lee will win

**Kakashi:** There will be no fighting in this room guys!

**Everyone:** Oh man!

**Sasuke:** I will fight you later lee

**Lee **I accept you challenge

**Sasori:** Hey I heard there was going to be a fight ...where is it?

**Danyel: **To late sasori Kakashi stopped it

**Sasori:** oh well then I'm leaving then

**LisaNamia: **Could you please stay Sasori? *blushes*

**Sasori:** Oh alright I will stay

**Shyprincess: **Okay guys I have to write another chapter so I will have to stop this break! Thank you all for your reviews you have been amazing!

**Everyone**: Bye Shy!

... Next chapter coming up please read and review my next chapter my faithful readers! Much love to you all!


	19. Friendly gathering

Alright my readers chapter 19 is here! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!

**Shyprincess:** Like i said in last chapter this story is over half way over

**Gaara: **So what's going to happen?

**Shyprincess:** Not tellin

**Firestrip49:** Come on shy give us a small hint...please!

**Shyprincess:** Nope not sayin another word you gotta read to find out

**Firstripe:** Gaara?

**Gaara:** ...yes?

**Firestripe:** do you know whats going to happen?

**Gaara: **No but there better be some good moments with my Hinata!

**Firestripe: **You want more lemons go ahead and admit it Gaara

**Gaara: ***blushes*...yeah i do

**Shyprincess:** *smirks* Oh yes there will be more lemons

**Firestripe:** hehehe I knew it!

**Gaara:** *blushes*

**...**

"So you wanna tell me whats going on?"

Hinata looked over at Kiba. They were walking side by side down the path towards the ramen shop. Kiba made arrangments for a small welcome back party for his friend. He knew everyone had missed her so he wanted to arrage a small get together with all of their friends.

"What do you mean Kiba?" Hinata asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh come on Hina you know what I am talking about...What is going on with you and Gaara?"

Hinata looked forward down the path. Kiba was one of her best friends and she knew she could confide in him, but she also knew the way kiba felt towards Gaara. She was going to tell him of course, she told him everything. She just hoped that he would take it well.

"It's hard to eplain Kiba."

"What do you mean hina...are you and Gaara together or not?" Kiba asked again.

"Uhh I'm not sure." Hinata said not knowing how to explain it. Gaara never said anything about wanting a relationship with her. She told him that she loved him, but he didn't say nothing back. What were they? She didn't even know herself.

"Kiba I don't know what we are, but we have been together." Hinata said starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation.

"What? You slept with him?" Kiba asked not believing what he was hearing.

Hinata looked down at the ground and nodded. She could feel her face heating up and she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"So are you two guys together together or are you just his bed mate?" Kiba said anger coming to his voice. Hinata looked up at him shocked that he would say that. It sounded so disgusting hearing it out loud.

"I'll Kill him" Kiba said getting angrier at the situation.

"Kiba I-...I love him." Hinata said as she stopped walking to face Kiba.

"You love him?...Does he love you?" Kiba said as he looked at her.

"Yes I love him and I don't know how he feels about me yet. Kiba can we just drop this I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Fine Hina I will drop it for now but if he hurts you so help me-" Kiba started to say.

"Kiba I can handle this myself. I love you dearly and you are like my brother, but please dont interfere with this...please?" Hinata asked giving him one of her looks that she knew he would fall for.

Kiba was a sucker when Hinata looked at him like that. She knew that look always did him in. He would drop it for now, but he made a promise that if he did hurt her Gaara would be dead. He would keep that to himself not wanting to upset Hinata.

"Alright Hina I will drop it for now" He said to her as they started to walk again.

HInata gave her friend a smile and continued to walk beside him. They arrived at the ramen shop and before they entered Kiba took a hold of her arm.

"Wait here a second." Kiba said.

Hinata stopped infront of the door and looked at Kiba. Kiba walked toward the entrance and peeped his head in the shop. Hinata noticed him grin and wondered what he was up to. Kiba looked back at her and signaled for her to follow him inside. Hinata followed behind Kiba and when they entered Hinata gasped as she saw everyone there at the shop. Shino was the first one to stand up. He walked over to Hinata and gave her a big hug. HInata wrapped her arms around her old teammate and began to cry .

"I missed you Hina" Shino said as he released her.

"I missed you to Shino." Hinata said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Hinata couldn't see it but Shino gave her a smile. He missed his friend so much and he was glad that she was finally back now. TenTen pushed Shino aside and gave Hinata a hug.

"You look great Hinata" Ten Ten said as she let go of her friend.

"Thanks Ten you look good yourself."

"Yeah well Neji has been training hard with me since Lee has been gone." Ten Ten explained to her. Hinata walked over to the table and saw Sakura.

"Hinata!" Sakura said as she got up from her seat to give her friend a hug.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata said as she hugged her back. "How are you and Naruto doing?"

"Oh we are fine Hinata. How have you been doing in Suna? Sakura asked her.

"I have been great Sakura. I think my students will do well at the exams. I can't wait to see how they do." Hinata said.

"Oh Hinata with you as their teacher I'm sure they will do great. You have become and excellent Ninja yourself. Don't worry they will be fine at the exams .I am sure of it." Sakura said giving her a smile.

"Okay out of the way I want my hug too!" Choji said as he come up behind them. Hinata turned around and squealed when she saw Choji. When Hinata and Shikamaru had become good friends she would train with his teammates. While they trained her Ino and Choji had become closer as well.

"Choji!" Hinata said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Choji had alway been kind to her and she loved him dearly.

"How has Shikamaru been doing? I haven't seen him yet and was hoping to get too." Choji said to her.

"Oh he is well Choji. He went to turn in some reports to Naruto." Hinata said as she let go of him.

"Where Is Ino?" Choji asked her.

"She stayed behind to help out at the hospital." Hinata explained to him.

"I miss her so much. I hope that she don't stay to long." Choji said with a sad look on his face.

Sai came up to her and offered her a fake smile. "I'm glad that you are back as well Hinata." Sai told her as he continued to give her his fake smile. Hinata smiled back at him. He was the new teammate of Naruto and Sakura when Sasuke left the village. Hinata didn't know him to well but he had always been nice to her.

"Okay Sai you can stop giving my cousin your fake smile and move." Neji said as he came up to her and gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek. Hinata wrapped her arms around him. She had missed her niisan so much!

" I thought you were going home Neji? " Hinata asked as she let go of him.

"Well I couldn't tell you that I had to be at your surprised party now could I?" Neji asked her giving her a smile and nudging her. Hinata smiled back at him.

"Let's eat I'm starving." Choji said to the group as they all went to the table to sit down. Hinata sat down beside Kiba. Neji was on the other side of her.

"You know I want some Ramen!" Everyone looked at the entrance to see Naruto and Gaara.

"Hinata!" Naruto said as he came up behind her giving her a hug from the backside and giving her cheek a small kiss. ." How have you been?" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto I'm so glad that you came. I have been well. Suna has been very good to me." Hinata told him.

"That's good to hear. Alright its ramen time!" Naruto said as he took a seat beside of Sakura and giving her a kiss on the cheek as well. Sakura wrapped her arms around his arm holding on to him. Gaara looked at Hinata and then noticed the person sitting beside her. It was the dog ninja and Gaara didn't like that at all. He quietly took a seat beside of Neji and didn't say anything. Hinata wondered what was wrong with Gaara. He didn't say anything to her. Was he mad at her she wondered.

"Alright lets eat! It's on me guys." Naruto said as he ordered 9 bowels of beef ramen for everyone. Hinata glanced over at Gaara to see him looking straight ahead at the wall. As the bowels were set infront of them Hinata picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. She began a conversation with Kiba as she was eating. She overheard her cousin talking to Gaara.

"Everything well in Suna?" Neji asked him.

"As good as can be expected." Gaara answerd him as he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat.

"How has my cousin been doing over there?" Neji said wanting to start a conversation with him.

Gaara glanced at Hinata's back as she was talking to the dog boy. Not wanting that to bother him he quickly looked back at Neji.

"She has been a great help to the academy. Her students have improved since she has been at Suna." Gaara said.

Hinata hid the smile that was wanting to come to her face as she continued to talk to Kiba trying to listen to what he was saying. She wanted to talk to him, but her mind was on the other two sitting on the other side of her.

"Good to hear. I was worried about her being ove there for such a long time. I am glad that she is finally back. " Neji said as he took a bite of his ramen.

"Yes well she will be missed." Gaara said as he looked back down at his bowel. He wasn't feeling as hungry anymore. The thought of Hinata not coming back to Suna with him bothered him and he didn't know why. Get over it Gaara he told himself. She was back at her home village now. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to see her again. He could always ask Naruto to send her for a mission so he could see her again, but that wasn't good enough. It started to bother him that he wanted Hinata with him at Suna all the time. He dind't want her to stay here at the village. He wanted her in Suna with him, so he could have her all the time. The sex between them had been mind-blowing and Gaara dind't want that to stop either. Was that why he wanted her their? Just so he could have her anytime he wanted? He tried to convince himself that was the reason he wanted her their, but he knew that was a lie. He wanted her not only for sex, but so much more. He wanted her by his side all the time. When he wakes up in the morning he wants to see her face. When he can't leave his office cause of work he wanted Hinata to bring in his food. When he had his morning walks he wanted Hinata their to walk with him. He wanted her to be waiting for him when he comes to bed late at night. Oh my god Gaara thought as he stopped eating. He was for the first time ever in his life in love with someone. He loved Hinata.

"Are you alright Gaara?" Neji asked as he looked at the kage with concern.

"I-I'm fine Neji." Gaara said coming out of his trance.

Neji was not convinced. He studied Gaara for a second and noticed that his eyes wondered over to his cousin. Neji looked over at his cousins back as she was talking to Kiba. He looked back at Gaara and when Gaara noticed Neji looking at him he looked away from her, and stared back at his bowel. Did Gaara like his cousin? Well the Kage and the heiress...hmmm Neji thought. He wanted to find out if he did.

"Has anyone been flirting with my cousin over their?" Neji asked trying to keep a staight face as he asked.

Gaara looked over at Neji. How could he answer that? He was not going to tell Hinata's cousin that he was the one that with her. Shit Gaara thought. What was he going to tell him. He would lie Gaara thought.

"No..not to my knowledge." Gaara finally answered.

Neji studied him a bit before letting it go. Okay Neji thought as he wondered what he would ask him next. He knew that Gaara was lying. Neji could read facial expressions really good and Gaara's face didn't hide anything.

"So tell me Gaara when are you planning on settling down?" Neji asked out of the blue.

"Uh-I havent-...really gave it much thought." Gaara answered starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Is their someone that has caught your eye?" Neji asked as he kept pushing him.

He looked back over at Hinata and then at Neji. "Yes." Was his simple answer. Neji smiled at him then he also looked at his cousin. He then looked back at Gaara.

"That's good to hear." Neji said as he smiled at him. " I hope that you treat her well."

Gaara could hear the warning in Neji's tone and he knew then that Neji knew who he was takling about. Gaara smiled at Neji and gave him a nod in understanding. Hinata tried to listen to what they were saying , but she couldn't hear over Kiba telling her about what he and akamaru did on their last mission. The bowels were empty and Ayame came to collect their bowels.

"Will their be anything else? " Ayame asked as she finished collecting their bowels.

"No we are good. Man I'm stuffed." Naruto said as he raised up from his chair and streched. "I gotta go back to the office. Hinata it's great to have you back." Naruto said as he helped his wife up from the seat.

"Yes Hinata it's good to have you back. I hope that we can spend time together soon?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes I would like that. Thank you both for coming." Hinata said to the couple.

They nodded towards her and headed out of the shop. Sai stood up and offered Hinata another one of his famous fake smile as he waved by to her and left also. Ten Ten stood up from the chair and walked over to Neji.

" You wanna go train somemore Neji?" Ten Ten asked him.

"Not right now I have to be at the manor soon. Hizashi is expecting to see Hinata and I want to be with the family. Maybe tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Sure enough Neji. Bye Hinata. It's great to have you back." Ten Ten said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Hey wait Ten Ten I will train with you if you don't care?" Shino offered. He had a major crush on the girl and hoped to spend time with her.

"Sure! Come on Shino" She said glad that she would get to train with someone.

Shino raised up from his chair and came to Hinata giving her another hug. He raised up and walked over to Ten Ten.

"Bye Guys." Hinata said as they waved to everyone.

"Yeah I have to go find Shikamaru and catch up on all the stuff he did over in Suna. " Choji said.

"He is at the Hotel with Temari and the students." Gaara said to him.

Getting caught off gaurd that Gaara spoke to him Choji just simply nodded his way. He never had a problem with the guy and has heard that he has made a big difference from the killer he used to be. He seemed to be nice Choji thought to himself as he headed out of the shop going towards the hotel.

"So Hinata you wanna hang out for a bit?" Kiba said to her.

"Oh Kiba I'm sorry I can't I have to go see my father now. Maybe later?" She offered hoping he would't be to upset.

"No problem I will walk you home." He said as he stood up offering his hand to Hinata to help her up.

"Hinata already has someone to walk her home." Gaara said as he came up beside Kiba and Hinata. Kiba knew that his friend loved this guy and he wasn't going to push it. He hated to but he realeased Hinata's hand.

"Alright then. See you later Hinata?" Kiba asked her.

"Yes Kiba I will see you later." Hinata said as she stood up beside of Gaara. She noticed that Gaara stiffened up when she told Kiba she would see him later. He couldn't be jealous of her and Kiba could he? She quickly dismissed that idea altogether. Kiba was like her brother and everyone knew that right? Kiba nodded his head at her statement and gave her a small wave befor he too left the shop. Neji stood up and walked over to the two. He knew their was something going on between the two and he didn't want to interfere in their time together.

"I have to run an errand real quick Hinta. Tell Hiashi I will be their soon." Neji said to her.

"Alright Neji." Hinata said. Neji nodded his head towards Gaara and smiled at him. Oh yeah Neji definatly knew Gaara thought as Neji left the shop.

"Gaara?" Hinata said bringing his attention back to her.

"Yes lets go." Was all he said as they walked out of the shop together.

Gaara was very quiet Hinata thought as they began to walk toward her home. She didn't know what to say to him. She was nervous for some reason and she didn't know why. Gaara just stared straight ahead as he thought about what he just now realized. He loved this woman beside of him and he didn't know how to tell her. He knew that she loved him, but he was still afraid to tell her how he felt. If he did confess to her would she leave with him back to Suna? Would she want a life with him away from her own home? How could this work if they did want to be together?

"Gaara?" Hinata said again wanting his attention.

"Yes?" He said

"Are you okay? You are very quiet."

"Let's take a walk in the forest for a bit before you go home okay? We need to talk." Gaara said hoping that she woud agree.

"Okay." Hinata said as she grabbed his arm and wrapped her own arms around his. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. She knew that they would have to talk about what was going on between them, but she didn't think that it would be this soon. She hugged up to him as they walked towards the forest away from the village. She didn't want to think about him leaveing after the exams. She knew she would be heart broken when he left. What did he want to talk about?

...

Firestripe: Oh man you can't leave it their I wanna know what they are going to talk about!

Gaara: My heart is connected to you ...no no...uhh..you are my heart and soul...crap thats sounds bad..uhhh I need you?

Firestripe: Uh Gaara?

Gaara: what?

Firestripe: what are you doing?

Gaara: practising on how I'm going to tell my baby how I feel about her.

Firestripe: well a simple I love you will do their Gaara

Gaara: No NO it has to be romantic when I tell her and I don't want to just blurt out I love you

Firestripe: ?

Gaara: Dammit I don't know how to be romantic!

Firestripe: Alright alright I will help you

Gaara: You will?

Firestripe: Yes ...say this ...

Gaara: Yeah...?

Firestripe: Hinata ...I love you

Gaara: thats all you got

Firestripe: whats wrong with that. Its straight to the point!

Gaara: Oh nevermind I will figure something out

Shyprincess:Read and Review my good readers...tell me what you think! Much love to you all!


	20. The good and the bad

Do not own Naruto or any of the characters ...damn! Hope you guys enjoy chapter 20. Good gracious its been forever since I updated...uh...ummm ...hmmm Okay I give... I have been lazy ...so sorry readers!

**Shyprincess: **Alright chapter 20 is here guys!

**Kiteria:** Well it's about time! I'm dying to see what Gaara says to Hinata

**Deidera:** Who cares

**Kiteria:** Hey I care dammit! I was waiting for this chapter!

**Deidera:** Let me guess you are a fangirl of Gaara's right un?

**Kiteria:** ...maybe...

**Deidera: ***rolls eyes* i knew it

**Kiteria: **Oww deidera are you jealous?

**Deidera:** No!

**Kiteria:** Yes you are!

**Deidera:** ...

**Kiteria: **I have much love for you too Deidera

**Deidera:** *blushes* whatever!

**...**

Gaara walked with Hinata by his side as they walked through the forest. He was nervous on how he was going to tell her how he felt, but was he ready to give his heart to her? Hinata glanced at Gaara from the corner of her eye. He was acting different than usual. Gaara was always the quiet type, but tonight he was different. It was Gaara's idea to walk out here and talk to her, so why was he being so quiet? Hinata remained silent at his side as they walked into the forest. Gaara stopped all of a sudden and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata how do you feel about me?"

Hinata looked up at him confused on what he asked her. Didn't she already tell him that she loved him? Why was he asking her this when he should already know.

" Gaara I-I love you." She told him.

"How do you know that its love Hinata? What makes you think that you love me?" He asked her looking deep into her eyes. Hinata felt the intensity of his look and found herself looking back at him with disappontment.

"How...How can you ask me that Gaara when I have showed you how much I care for you?" she asked him. Hinata took a few steps away from him and looked down at the ground. She was silent for a moment then turned back around and looked at him.

"I know how I feel about you Gaara. My cousin used to always go on about fate, but I never believed in that. I always knew that I had a choice of what I could be and what I could do, and choose what I want." She said looking at him. " I choose you Gaara.

Gaara was in front of her whithin seconds. He cuppped her face with his hands and kissed her. He felt her respond to his kiss immediatly. He bit on her lower lip wanting entrance of her mouth. Hinata gave him access to her mouth as she felt his kiss deepen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. After a few minutes of kissing Gaara pulled away from her mouth and rested his forhead against hers. Trying to catch his breathe he stared into Hinata's eyes. She looked back at him and he could see the love she had for him. He knew right then that she was his.

"I love you too." he said looking at her.

Hinata's heart began to race as she heard what he said. He loved her too. Hinata looked at him and pulled him in for her embrace. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He loved her Hinata thought again to herself. She couldn't believe that he had finally gave her his heart. At that moment nothing else matterd to Hinata. It was just her and Gaara in this world, and no one else.

**... **

Kabuto hid back in the bushes as he watched the two Konoha guards at the front gate. Soon Kabuto thought to himself as he slid away from the bushes. How naive did Naruto think that he was pushing the exams up earlier than expected. Did Naruto actually think that it would stop him. Kabuto hated to be understimated. Ever since his fight with Naruto, Kabuto had wanted to take his revenge. Oh yes the time was coming Kabuto thought to himself. He made his way back through the forest and headed to his hideout. They were going to attack the day of the exams. Kabuto knew that his men were ready. One of Kabuto's men had told him that they seen the Kazekage traveling with the ninja's back to Konoha. Kabuto was not expecting Gaara to be at the exams. No matter Kabuto thought to himself. He was sure that Gaara would not be a problem. Kabuto was not going to let anything stand in his way of taking down the leaf village. His time was coming Kabuto thought to himself.

"Soon Naruto...very soon." Kabuto said grinning to himself as he made his way back to the hideout.

**...**

Hinata was still on a high when she walked through the doors of her home. Gaara had told her that he loved her. She still couldn't believe it. He walked her home after he had made his confession to her and kissed her goodnight. Hinata's hand came to her mouth as she touched her lips where Gaara had kissed her. She smiled as she thought of him.

"Welcome home my daughter. Your late"

Hinata was so into her thoughts she did not hear her father approach her. She quickly straightend up and bowed to him.

"Sorry f-father Kiba had planned a small get together with some of my friends. I hope that I didn't worry you" Hinata said knowing her father could probably care less.

"How did the mission go? I'm hoping you did not fail in your duties." Hiashi said walking up closer to her.

"No father the mission was a sucess." Hinata replied back.

"That remains to be seen daughter. I will be at the exams and watching your student fight. I will see how well you have done."

"Hai father."

"Their is a matter that we need to discuss Hinata. Would you care to follow me to my office for a moment?" Hiashi asked her.

Hiashi didn't even wait for her reply. He turned around and started walking down the hall. Hinata followed a few steps behind him. He didn't seem like he was in a really good mood, but when did he ever seem different Hinata thought to herself. She knew she had to tell him about Gaara, but Hinata didn't think that now would be a good time to tell her.

As Hiashi walked into his office he motioned for Hinata to talke a seat infront of his desk. Hiashi walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. He looked at Hinata long and hard before he spoke. Hinata was getting very uncomfortable with her father staring at her.

"Hinata the time has come for me to step down as the leader of this clan." He bagan to say. Hinata already didn't like were this was going. She remained silent and waited for him to continue.

"According to Naruto you have become a stronger ninja and if the chunin exams go well I think that you should take your place as the head of the clan."

Hinata just stared at her father not knowing what to say. Her father actually wanted her to lead the clan now? He once told her sensei that she was a failure and would never be the leader to the clan. He didn't want anything to do with her. He wouldn't even give her the time to train with her. It was all thanks to her cousin that she had become stronger. Granted she pushed herself hard to get to where she was, but her cousin was their to help her keep going.

"Hinata did you hear me?" He asked her after a few seconds passed.

"H-Hai father." Was all that she could say.

"Well say something daughter. This is an honor I am giving you if your students pass the exams you will lead our clan. I have even chosen a husband for you already."

"What?" Hinata said coming out of her thoughts.

"Hinata though you have become stronger as a ninja you are really to kind-hearted to take certain actions. You will need a husband to guide you and make the right choices. I have arranged a marriage for you from the land of waves. He is an honarable man and he will be good for you when and if you become leader."

Hinata had trouble taking this all in. First her father wanted her to become leader of the clan if her students passed the exams, and not only that he wanted to marry her off. This was happening to quick for her. She didn't want to get married to anyone, she loved Gaara. What was she going to do.

"Hinata say something. This is an honor I am giving you and you need to show some apreciation for this." Hiashi said getting annoyed with his daughter's silence.

"Father I am honored that you think I am ready to lead the clan, but I cannot get married." Hinata started to explain.

"The arrangement has already been final, unless you have someone more deserving to marry you this marriage will proceed if you become leader and thats final.

Hinata sat infront of her father debating what she should tell him about Gaara. Surely her father would think Gaara acceptable enough to marry her, but she didn't know if he was ready for that yet. He just told her he loved her and that seemed to be alot for him. Could she convince Gaara to marry her if she had to?

"What about the Kazekage from Suna?" Hinata blurted out to her father.

"Gaara you mean?" Her father asked. At Hinata's shake of the head he continued. "There is no way I would allow an ex demon carrier to help you lead this clan Hinata. He was a monster before and I dont trust him. Not only that, but he is the leader of his own village Hinata. Do you honsestly think that he would step down from his title to accept this offer?" Before she could say anything he spoke again. "No I will not allow this to happen with him. You will marry who I have choosen for you HInata and that is final."

"But father I love him." Hinata said as she stood up from the chair.

"No daughter of mine will be in any kind of arrangement with the Kazekage of Suna. You will forget your feeling for him and do what I have said Hinata and that is final." He told her as he also raised up from his desk challenging her to say different.

"Well what if I dont want to be leader of this clan?" She asked him looking him straight in the eye. Hinata could see the anger in her fathers face, and she realized she had pushed him to far. Hiashi slapped her hard across the face. Hinata put her hand on the cheek that he slaped and looked back at him, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"You will be leader of this clan and that is final. You will not dishonor this family Hinata. I won't allow it." Hiashi said and sat back down in his chair. " We are done with this for now you are excused."

Hinata didn't waste anytime getting out of her father's office. She ran up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She closed the door behind her leaning up against it, and slid down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and started to cry. The greatest night of her life turned out to be the worst. Hinata cried for the fact that she could not be with Gaara. What would she tell him? He just gave his heart to her and now she was going to hurt him. He would never trust anyone again, and that thought made Hinata cry even harder. She almost hoped that her students would do bad in the exams so her father would find her un fit to be leader, but she couldn't hope that. Her students worked to hard to get where they were now, ans she was so proud of them. She already was confident enough to know that her students would pass the exams. She believed in them that much. Hinata sat there all night crying over Gaara, and how she wouldn't be able to be with him anymore.

**...**

**Kiteria: **What the...How can you end it there?

**Shyprincess:** Sorry I got to leave another cliffie for my readers.

**Kiteria :** Yeah, but you took so long to update last time and I don't wanna wait that long

**Deidra:** Oh who cares.

**Kiteria:** Shut up deidra I care! We done been through this

**Deidra:** So what she don't get Gaara . It's not like its the ending of an era or anything

**Kiteria:** I'm warning you deidra now to shut up!

**Deidra: **Boo Hoo poor Hinata and Gaara dont get together.. the world as we know it will never be the same

**Kiteria:** That's it *Runs to deidra and throws him to the ground and starts punching him* Now take it back

**Deidra:** Get Kiteria off me shy...HELP!

**Shyprincess: **Nope cant help you deidra your on your own. Please read and review your comments give me inspiration to write. Will not keep you guys waiting for long this time!

**Kiteria:** Take it back

**Deidra:** I'm sorry..I'm sorry Please stop!

**Kiteria: **Thats more like it *Stops punching deidra*

**Deidra: **...sheesh fangirls...


End file.
